Forever, My Love
by Lady Kogawolf
Summary: CompletedKouga has decided that his little captive, Kagome will not only hunt for shards with him and his pack, but she will also become his woman. The only question is how to make her see that he knows best?
1. The Kidnapping

**This chapter takes place right after Kouga kidnaps Kagome. After this chapter, everything is from my own imagination. I also want to have a huge thanks and hug to my brand new beta reader: Silver Shadows. Because of her, this story is getting cleaned up. So excuse our clean up, and be patient with us. **

* * *

**Chapter One **

Kouga came to a stop, causing Kagome's stomach to leap into her throat. When she looked up, she found herself looking at a whole bunch of hungry wolf demons lounging on various cliffs. Kouga smiled at his people and carried his soft bundle underneath the waterfall and into the tribe's main den, his wolves following closely behind. Once inside, he set Kagome on her feet, and grabbed her upper arm, hauling her deeper into the den. Kagome's eyes were frantic. She could hear the wolf demons smacking their lips and eyeing her small form with a hungry look in their eyes.

Kouga led her over to a large fur and threw her upon it. His tribesmen came over and started to call out various body parts that they wanted to feast upon.

"This girl is off limits. I'll kill anyone who tries to take a bite," Kouga snapped.

The wolf demons quickly stepped back. Calling a few wolves over, Kouga told them to keep an eye on his prize. He smirked at Kagome, and then left.

All Kagome had wanted to do was repair the jewel and then go back to her normal life. Now, here she sat as a prisoner to a bunch of man-eating wolf demons. Could her life get any worse?

* * *

Inu Yasha growled out his frustration. How in the _hell _could Kagome have allowed herself to get captured? He looked to the heavens and screamed, "DAMN!"

Miroku and Sango stared at each other. Didn't the hanyou realize that Kagome was taken because he wanted to go after the wolf demon leader? It had dawned on the monk and slayer that when Kagome had shouted out that he had shards, Kouga saw her as an opportunity too good to pass up. They were fairly certain that the wolf chieftain would not kill their friend, but wanted to use her to find more shards for himself.

Not to far away sitting on top of a boulder, Shippo sat besides Kilala, crying. He missed Kagome and wanted her to come back to him. He felt the neko demon's soft face pressing against his cheek, trying to calm him. He reached over and threw his arms around her neck, burying his face into her fur and cried for Kagome. He was sure that by now the wolf demon had killed her and was now sucking on her bones.

Inu Yasha had finally calmed down a bit and stopped his pacing. He looked over at his companions and saw the saddened look in their eyes. He blamed Kagome for this situation, and he would be damned if he saved her ass once again. Let her get out of this one on her own. If she wanted to return to the group, she would have to prove herself worthy by bringing with her Kouga's jewel shards. But, there was only one problem with his plan. He needed Kagome for her ability to detect the shards. Wait; there was one other person who could see the shards. Kikyo. She had been the shikon jewel's protector when she was alive and she should be able to see the shards. With his mind made up, Inu Yasha announced that they were leaving.

"Come on, we're leaving!" he announced.

"But what about Lady Kagome?" Miroku questioned.

"Feh! She's going to have to get herself out this one. I am _not_ going after her again." He began walking back the way they had come, back to the village near his forest. "Besides we don't need her. The only reason I let her come is because she could sense jewel shards. But Kikyo is alive again and she was the protector long before Kagome was. If she can't sense jewel shards, I don't know who can."

With his comrades staring at him in shock, he turned away from them. With one last look at the mountains, Sango and Miroku sighed and then followed. If they were correct, Kagome would be safe until they could convince the hanyou to save her. Until then, Kagome would have to rely on her own smarts to protect herself. Shippo looked at the mountains with tear-filled eyes. He promised himself he would avenge Kagome if she were indeed dead. And Kouga would not be the only one to suffer his wrath. Inu Yasha was also at the top of his list.

* * *

It had not been long before Kouga and his two companions returned from their hunt. On his shoulder, Kouga carried a large boar and brought it to where Kagome sat. Without a word, he dropped the carcass down in front of her, and waited for her reaction.

Kagome stared at the boar with wide eyes. She had never been this close to a wild animal before and she could not help but stare at the poor lifeless animal before her.

Finally, Kouga spoke to her. "We are attacking our enemy, the harpies, at sundown. You need to eat in order to have strength."

Kagome stared at the demon before her. "Ummm, that's okay. Really. I am not that hungry." She said, with a queasy look.

Kouga stared at her for a minute, and then it dawned on him. Humans don't eat uncooked meat. He sighed and then picked up the boar, tossing it to one of his men.

"Cut off some meat and cook it. Then make sure the girl eats. I don't need her to pass out from hunger while we are in the middle of battle." Kouga ordered.

He saw the wolf demon that had caught the boar nod. He then walked down into the den and sat with his friends, Ginta and Hakkaku.

Both males were looking at the girl, who was staring at the small group of wolves that sat near her. For a few minutes, neither of the males spoke, but when the curiosity became too much, Ginta spoke up.

"Why did you bring a human girl here, Kouga?" Ginta asked.

The air in the main den became silent as everyone eagerly listened for their leader's explanation.

"The girl has the ability to sense jewel shards. She will be able to detect the harpy king's shard and tell me where I need to strike. After this, she can locate other shards and then our pack will become invincible." Kouga said. The look on his face was enough to convince everyone this was the perfect plan of action.

The wolf demons grinned. They were lucky to have such a wise leader. Everyone's attention was perked when Hakkaku gasped suddenly. He was staring at Kagome and the other wolf demons followed his gaze. The young girl was still upon the furs, but the small group of wolves, that were keeping an eye on her, had inched closer to her until the largest wolf in the pack came over to her and sniffed her hand. When he was satisfied that she was not a threat to him, he allowed her to pat him on the head. The group of wolves, seeing that the largest of them was not afraid, approached the girl and surrounded her. They, too, sniffed at her, causing her to giggle when their noses tickled her skin.

Kouga was stunned. His wolves were known to be the most vicious of all the wolf demon tribes and now here they were snuggling up to a little human female. But his angry thoughts quickly left him when he heard her laugh. The light sound soothed Kouga in a way that he had never experienced. He, along with his tribe, watched as the largest wolf laid his head in her lap and barked at her when she stopped petting him. It seemed that she no longer needed to fear them. In one day, this small human female managed to tame the most vicious and feared wolf pack in Japan.

Kouga saw that his men were amazed. He decided that it was time to gather their weapons and head out to battle. Standing up, he walked over to the small female and bent down so that he could look her in the eyes. He stared at her for a bit, taking in her features. For a human, she was very pretty. No, beautiful was more like it.

Her blue eyes were large and looked at him without a hint of fear. Her dark hair was thick and hung down to the middle of her back. Her body was slender, and he could see no fat upon her. In all honesty, she was a perfect example of what a woman should look like. Kouga then sniffed the air. He looked at the girl in surprise. Her scent was not like that of any human he had ever smelled. The soft scent of lavender and vanilla nearly drove him crazy. He found himself leaning over and taking in another deep breath. His groin tightened as thoughts of him pushing her onto her back, and ravaging her, marking her his mate flashed through his mind. He had never wanted a female like this before, and if everything went right during the battle, he would make this human girl his. She was perfect for him; there was no denying it. Smirking, Kouga sat up straight. He saw the look of worry in the girl's face and declared for all the pack to hear. "I have decided to make you my woman."

Kagome felt as though she had just been smacked. What did he mean, make her his woman?

Kouga reached out and grabbed the human girl around her waist. He pulled back, bringing her close to his body.

"Umm, Kouga? She is just a human, you don't want her. I thought you were going to eat her after you were finished with her, not marry her." A redheaded wolf said.

"Yeah, what makes her so special?" Asked another wolf.

"Fools! This woman, remember, can sense jewel shards. As my mate, she will obey me and tell me where to look." Kouga explained.

The wolves around him began to laugh. Their leader was brilliant. They would support their leader's choice of a mate. Besides, if the wolves liked her, then she had to be something special.

Kagome was lost. She felt as though she had lost her mind. One minute, she was a prisoner, and now… now she was supposed to be the bride of some wolf demon? What the hell was going on?

Kouga looked down at the soft bundle in his arms. He hooked a finger under her chin and said, "Wolves mate for life. You are mine now. Got that?" He asked.

Kagome just stared at him for a minute. Then, the dam broke and Kagome let loose. She reared back and delivered a stinging slap to the side of Kouga's face.

"I don't belong to anyone, you overgrown _fur ball_! How dare you? Who in the hell do you think you are?" Kagome hissed.

She was now standing, looking down on the shocked wolf demon. Her hands on her hips, and eyes blazing, she looked very scary. The other wolf demons took a step back from her. No way in hell were they going to step in. The honeymoon was definitely over.

Kouga raised a hand to the cheek that Kagome had smacked. He could not believe it. She was actually defying his authority. He could not help but think that he would take great pleasure in taming his new little vixen. Kouga stood up and looked down on the angry woman.

"We will discuss this after the battle. For now, eat." Kouga ordered. He turned and walked away from her, motioning to the wolf demon that was cooking the meat to give her some food. The wolf demon cautiously approached her and with a shaking hand, held out the plate to her.

Kagome stared at it for a minute then took it from him. "Thank you," She mumbled.

The wolf demons were shocked. Never before had anyone thanked them for anything. It would be interesting to see how their leader got her under his control.

Kouga soon called for his men to exit the den. He walked over and reached down. Before, when he had held her arm, he was rough and didn't seem to care if he hurt her, but now, his touch was tender, and he lifted her up to her feet. When he was sure that she was ready, he moved his hand down to hers, and grasped it, holding it tightly in his so that she would not be able to run. He led his men and Kagome to the mountain where they would engage the enemy in battle. It was time to kill off the threat to their people and take from them their power.


	2. Into The Den

**Once again, let's hear it for Silver Shadows! Again, please excuse the revision, but this is totally better than before. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two 

The battle had gone very well. Kagome had found where the harpy king was hiding, and with a stroke of luck, Kouga managed to kill the offending creature. When the body of the king landed on the cliff, Kouga looked around for the shard. Kagome, seeing the shard's glow, walked over to the corpse and lifted the tainted shard from the former king, purifying it on the spot. Kouga smirked. The woman would be of great use in the future. He walked over to her and held out his hand, silently demanding the shard. Kagome sighed, and placed the shard in his palm. Kouga shoved the shard into his arm, happy now that all of his limbs had shards in them, and content in the knowledge that his people were safe from the filthy scavengers.

He walked over to Kagome, who was standing between Ginta and Hakkaku, and took hold of her upper arm. He told his men to head back to the den. While Kouga picked up Kagome, threw her over his shoulder, and began running away from the den. She had done a good job and he intended on rewarding her for it.

He ran for almost an hour, finally stopping at a small hot spring that had a waterfall running into it. Kagome gasped at its beauty. Never before had she ever seen such a sight. Kouga let her down and allowed her to explore. His eyes never left her, and he could feel the stirrings of his passion for the tiny human. He finally gave in and walked up behind her, startling her when his arms wrapped around her lithe body. He brought his face to her neck and nuzzled the soft skin, taking in her wonderful scent.

Kagome froze. She had never been in a situation like this, so she was not sure what she was supposed to do. "Relax. I am not going to hurt you. I simply wish to thank you for helping me defeat the harpy king." Kouga explained patiently, when he felt her tense in his arms.

"Ummm, your welcome, I guess? Can I go back to my friends now?" Kagome asked, in a nervous voice.

"No. You belong to me, now. I told you. You are my woman. You will stay by my side until the end of time and even then I don't think I will let you go," Kouga told her. He dipped his head down and captured her lips, as they were about to argue again.

Any thoughts that Kagome hoped to convey orally were sent to hell in a hand basket as Kouga kissed her. Kouga's kiss lit up emotions in her that she had never known about. Even though Kagome's head was twisted at an odd angle she was still enjoying herself. He was a very skilled kisser, never being too pushy, but not allowing her to dominate him either. When he finally broke the kiss he looked down into Kagome's confused face. _'Her first kiss.'_ He realized, smirking. He looked around and sighed. This place always brought him comfort. In fact, this is where he had decided to cause an upstart and force the former leader from his position.

Kagome's mind was in a frenzy_. 'OHMYGAWD! YOU LET HIM KISS YOU AND NOW HE REALLY BELIEVES THAT YOU ARE HIS. ARE YOU STUPID OR IS THIS SOME KIND OF ACT? BECAUSE I MUST SAY IF IT IS AN ACT, YOU ARE ONE HELL OF AN ACTRESS!'_ Her mind screamed at her. She brought her fingers to her lips and touched them. She had to admit, he was a wonderful kisser, but she still did not want to be with him. Her place was at Inu Yasha's side. So, Kagome did the only thing she could do at the moment. She tried to reason with him. She leaned forward and twisted up so she could look directly into his eyes.

"Listen, it is nice of you to want me as your, umm, woman," Kagome began, "But, I have to go back to my friends. We are hunting for shards because I am the reason it broke in the first place."

"How did you break it?" Kouga asked. Now he was curious. This girl was certainly unusual. Her outfit was highly indecent, something he was going to make her give up when they returned to the den, and her manner of speaking was also strange. She spoke with confidence and authority. She acted as though she were not afraid of him and his men. But, what really got him was that she treated his men and wolves as though they were her equals. Most humans believed themselves to be above demons and treated them like dirt. But not this girl.

Kagome sighed. She had told this tale so many times it was getting tiresome to repeat it. "Well, a demon called Mistress Centipede attacked me and I was able to escape, but she found me again in a village. I was able to draw her from the village and ended up in Inu Yasha's Forest, where the demon confronted me. She bit into my side, and out popped the jewel. I was able to free Inu Yasha from an enchanted arrow and he killed her off."

"Ok, so how did the jewel break?" Kouga prodded.

"I was trying to go home when I was kidnapped and a crow demon stole the jewel and swallowed it. I used an arrow to hit the crow, but my arrow accidentally shattered the jewel in the process. And that's how it came to be shattered." Kagome mumbled, looking down at her hands.

Kouga stared at the girl. He could not smell any deceit from her, but he was still unsure.

"Prove to me that what you say is true." Kouga challenged.

Kagome stared at him. "What do you mean 'prove to you'?" She asked in a slightly irritated tone.

"I mean, show me some kind of proof that you are not lying." Kouga elaborated, his eyes narrowing.

Kagome thought for a minute. She then sighed. She reached down and lifted her shirt from her side. Kouga stared at the sunburst shaped scar that marred her perfect skin. He reached out and gently touched the area, being careful not to scratch her. He then looked up at Kagome's face, but she was looking elsewhere.

"This is where the jewel was ripped from my body," she sighed.

Without warning, Kouga's hands shot out and yanked Kagome toward him, bringing her into a warm embrace.

"As my woman, I will make sure that no one hurts you ever again. This I swear on my life." Kouga whispered to her, running his fingers through her hair.

Kagome stared at the sky, wondering what she did to deserve this kind of aggravation. But, at least he had not said that she could not return to her friends after he heard her reasoning's.

"Sooo, can I go back to my group now?" Kagome asked, hopeful that he would be sympathetic.

"I told you, my love. You are mine, and I will never allow you to leave me. If you are so eager to find those shards, then we will hunt them together," Kouga stated firmly.

Kagome sighed. She had just known that this was going to happen.

"I will inform the pack that in a few days we will set out to find the rest of the shards. With your ability and my leadership, they are as good as ours. Now, let's return. I am sure the women of our tribe have prepared dinner by now," Kouga said.

Kagome cocked her head. "What women? I didn't see any women."

Kouga laughed. "Women are not allowed in the main den. It is for their protection as well it allows the males to speak without the fear of getting bopped upside the head for some comment he makes about his mate."

Kagome could not help it, she giggled. It was a smart move, actually. Kouga looked down at her and grinned when he heard her giggle.

"The women live in an area that houses several dens. That is where we live. The way to get to those dens is through the main den, and since the males are the only ones that are allowed in there, any intruder will have to go through the males before getting to our females. So, you see it is more for safety than anything else," Kouga explained.

Kagome nodded. She had been wrong in her initial opinion of Kouga. She thought him nothing but a brainless lunatic, but here he was, calculating and protective of his people. All of a sudden, Kagome felt herself being lifted up and slung over Kouga's shoulder. He grinned when he heard Kagome's 'eep' of surprise. Suddenly, they were lost in a whirlwind, heading for the dens.

* * *

Inu Yasha was not having a good day. He and the others had made it back to the village and found out that Kikyo had left the village, and had went south. Inu Yasha had growled and told his companions to stay in the village while he went to find the un-dead miko.

Miroku and Sango agreed. They needed some time to think about what they had done. They left their friend, a girl who had sacrificed her life on several occasions for theirs, to a wolf demon who had a craving for human blood.

"I don't feel all that well," Sango confessed to Miroku as they watched Shippo and Kilala play in a field close to the village.

Miroku nodded. "I, too, feel the stirrings of disgust. I have to wonder how Lady Kagome is fairing," he mused.

"I just hope she has found a way to keep them from hurting her. I still can't believe that Inu Yasha won't go after her," Sango exclaimed, her eyes flashing with anger.

"Perhaps we should go after her. Inu Yasha doesn't control us, and we have the right to go and look for our friend." Miroku told her.

Sango nodded. Together they agreed that they would leave out in the morning. Night was quickly approaching and they would not be able to do much until the sun rose again, so silently saying a prayer for Kagome's safety, they called Shippo and let for the village.

* * *

When Kouga and Kagome returned to the den, they didn't stop in the main den like before. Kouga proceeded through the main den to a passageway that was hidden in the back wall of the cave. When he stepped through the tunnel, he lowered Kagome to the ground, taking note of her green complexion.

"Are you ok?" Kouga asked.

"I think I am going to be sick. I hate riding over your shoulder," Kagome grumbled.

"Ahh, you'll be ok. We'll get some food into your belly and then you can get a good night's rest and be better in the morning." Kouga told her, smiling.

He took her hand and led her over to a group of females that Kagome didn't notice earlier, since she was too busy trying not to be sick. He introduced Kagome to every single one of them and the females greeted her happily.

"Ok, Kouga. Leave her here and go away. We want to get to know our new sister," A dark haired wolf said, her eyes smiling at her leader.

Kouga held up his hands and backed away. "Ok, ok. Just make sure that you return her to me after dinner," he compromised.

The females all nodded and watched as Kouga walked off. Then they turned to her. The dark haired female looked at her and smiled.

"So, you are the human girl who caught the attention of our leader. Way to go. He is quite the catch among the female wolf demons. Oh, where are my manners? My name is Miku and I am mated to Chiori." Miku explained. She had a kind voice and Kagome liked her already.

Kagome smiled, nodded, and listened as the other females introduced themselves. They began talking about how wonderful it was that their mates would no longer have to deal with the harpies and that there pups were now safe. They were slightly awed that when they heard Kagome had played a major part in the battle, and if it were possible, warmed up to her even more. After all if this small human helped to get rid of the threat to their pack, she was going to be honored.

Kagome listened to them telling funny stories about their mates and ended up giggling and telling some of her own stories, especially about Miroku and his wandering hand. The females all decided that the human was a good influence on Kouga. Already their leader had mellowed out and calmed down a bit.

Miku looked Kagome up and down. The manner of her dress was strange and indecent. She quirked her eyebrow up at the other women and then nodded to Kagome's outfit. The females all nodded. They got up and grabbed Kagome by her arms.

"Come with us. We want to give you something," Miku said.

"Is it going to hurt? Because if it is, you can keep it." Kagome answered anxiously.

The females all laughed. "No, it is not going to hurt at all," Miku assured her. They pulled the miko into one of the many spare dens. Miku let go of Kagome's arm and went to a wardrobe. She opened it and pulled out a dark blue kimono. She turned around and looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, we don't mean to offend you, but your manner of dress is highly inappropriate. That and the fact that you are now our leader's woman, you need to dress a certain way. It would not do to have a visiting noble to see you in such an outfit, especially since Kouga is a prince," Miku explained.

"He's a prince? I never would have guessed," Kagome exclaimed, her mouth working before her brain had a chance to process the information. She blushed and looked down in embarrassment.

Miku and the other females laughed. "We all know that he is a bit brash, but he is also the youngest leader to run this tribe ever. We are considered top of the food chain in wolf demon circles. You see, the leader before Kouga was his older brother, Namu, and it was Kouga who forced Namu from this den. Kouga saw that Namu was ruining our tribe with his selfishness and pride. Kouga may be a bit prideful, but he loves his people, and now he loves you as well," Miku explained gently.

Miku walked back over to Kagome and nodded at the women. All of a sudden, the sounds of fabric ripping echoed throughout the air, and Kagome stood before the females in her bra and panties. The females all asked about her underclothing and Kagome explained as patiently as she could. Finally, Miku slipped the kimono over Kagome's shoulders and turned her around. Another female named Boku, tied the black obi and stepped back to admire the young woman.

"Simply beautiful," Boku murmured.

Miku saw Kagome's confusion, and quickly explained, "Boku is the demoness that makes all of our kimonos."

"Its beautiful," she murmured in awe.

"Yes Boku has always been very skilled in seam stressing," Miku confessed. "It's time to go and meet our mates everyone," she announced.

Kagome nodded and followed the females back to the main den, where the men were sitting around a large bonfire. As they walked closer to the males, Miku grabbed Kagome's arm.

"Listen, because you are now considered as Kouga's woman, you must sit in front of him, and between his legs," Miku confided to her.

Kagome stopped walking and turned pale. "I am so not going between his legs," she whispered back.

Miku stared at the human, and then remembered that the girl had not been around long enough to know certain things. "It is not like that. It is a show of respect and trust from a female to her male that he is strong enough to protect her. Basically, think of his legs as a protective cocoon. As long as you are there, nothing can get to you, understand now? There is nothing sexual about it. If you don't, it is almost as though you slapped him in the face."

Kagome began to fidget. "Well, I already slapped him in the face today."

Miku began to giggle. "Please tell me that you didn't."

When Kagome didn't reply, Miku's giggles became outright laughter. "Oh Kami! That is rich. I have never heard of anyone slapping Kouga and walking away," she giggled to herself. "But you need to follow wolf traditions, even if you are human, ok?"

Kagome gulped and nodded. She would rather sit under the waterfall in the dead of winter, but this was what she had to do. After all, even though she really didn't want to be here, she was still a guest and had to respect the hosts' ways. She squared her shoulders and walked with Miku to the group of males, most of the females were already seated in front of their males. Miku smiled at Kagome as Kagome followed her lead. When she sat down, she felt Kouga's hands on her waist pulling her back against his chest. Kagome could feel the blush rise to her cheeks, but managed not to gasp or do anything else to embarrass herself. Kagome listened as the males spoke, telling how the battle went.

Just as the wolf named Ginta began to tell how he and another wolf, Hakkaku, had killed a harpy that attacked one of their brothers, the large wolf that had been the first to come up to Kagome in the main den, came to sit by Kagome. He laid his head down on her thighs, whining softly for her to scratch his head. Soon, other wolves came over and huddled with her.

"Hey Kouga. Looks like you got competition for your woman already," Hakkaku smirked, smiling as he watched the wolf leaning into Kagome's touch.

Kouga grinned. He leaned down and tapped the wolf on his back. When the wolf looked up at him, Kouga said, "This is my woman. Go find your own."

The wolf looked at his leader and then yawned. To show Kouga that he was not worried, he reached up and licked the side of Kagome's face. Kouga began to laugh.

"Well, I suppose that I can learn to share. But only with you," He warned, patting the wolf on his back.

The group joined his laughter, and Kagome smiled. The wolf nuzzled her hand and gently nipped at her. She returned to her previous activity of scratching him.

Soon dinner had been served and everyone ate. The wolf demons asked Kagome about her origins and she answered as truthfully as possible. She didn't tell them that she was from a different time, but she suspected that Miku thought that she was definitely not from the area, even though she said that she was born locally.

Soon, Kouga informed her that it was time for bed. He stood up and reached down to help her up. He lit a candle and then wished his people a good night and led Kagome to his private den. He led her through the entrance and brought her to the back, where his bedroom was.

He lit some more candles and Kagome had to bite back a gasp. The room was beautiful. It had a large bed in the center of the room, adorned with silken pillows and furs. A large wardrobe stood in the corner of the room with a large desk beside it. _'How could he have gotten such beautiful things?'_ She wondered.

Kouga noticed her amazement. "When we raid villages, we take things from it. I got most of what I have from raiding wealthy land owners," He explained.

"So, you steal these things," Kagome said. She shook her head. She could not believe that he was a thief, but then again, he was a kidnapper, so why should she be surprised?

Kouga walked over to the young woman and put his hands on her shoulders. "Kagome, look at me," he demanded. When she looked him in the eye he continued, "We raid villages in retaliation. Normally, we keep to ourselves, but sometimes a village will send slayers after us and it is necessary to scare these villages into submission. As for the wealthy landowners," he shrugged, "They can always replace what we take. They have no qualms about stealing from us, so why not return the favor? Normally, we are not violent."

"Oh, is that so?" Kagome asked. "What about the villages that you allowed your wolves to destroy?"

Kouga faltered. He had forgotten all about that. "I can assure you, those villages had it coming. The village that I found you in was hiding a thief who stole from me. I had no other alternative but to let my wolves sniff him out, but as my wolves looked about, the villagers threw rocks and other items at them. I will never allow the mistreatment of any who are under my leadership, and that includes you."

He pulled Kagome to him and held her in his arms. Kagome was too tired to fight him. She leaned into him and rested her head on his chest. Soon, Kagome was asleep, her even breaths telling him that it was time to put her to bed. Kouga reached down and lifted Kagome into his arms easily. He carried her over to his bed, and lifted the furs, revealing silk sheets. He placed Kagome upon the sheets and then covered her with the furs. He quickly removed his armor and then blew out the candles. He didn't dare remove his fur. He knew that she was still a bit skittish about being his mate. Better for her to get used to him first before letting her see his goods_. 'Yep,'_ He thought, placing his hand behind his head after crawling into bed_, 'I am one happy wolf.'_


	3. A Woman's Job Is Never Done

**Thanks so much for your patience, and soon, the new and improved chapters will be up. My beta and I are working hard to get you new chapters and we hope to have your next chapter up sometime within the week. Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

Kouga woke early the next morning and began thinking about what he was going to do that day. He looked down upon his chosen woman and smiled. This would be the day that she learned how to take care of her male. His grin grew broader at that thought. It would be nice to come back from a day of hunting to find his dinner over the fire and his den cleaned. He needed a mate that would take care of him just as he would take care of her. After all, it was a male's responsibility to protect his woman and provide for her needs. He leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Wake up, love. It is time to get up." Kouga whispered to her happily.

Now, Kagome was not a morning person so when she stirred and heard Kouga telling her that it was time to get up, all she could mumble was, "Five more minutes. Too early. Sit!" Before falling back asleep.

Kouga grinned at her. Obviously, she was not a morning person. But, she had much to do and to learn, so he did what he had to. He got off the bed, took the sheets in hand, and yanked them up hard, sending Kagome crashing to the floor. He grinned as he heard her yelp of surprise.

Kouga let go of the sheets and went to the other side of the bed. Kagome was buried in furs and he could hear her ranting incoherently. He lifted the furs and peeked inside. "I said, wake up, love. It is time to get up," he said calmly, as if speaking to a child then let go of the furs and watched them fall over Kagome's angry, groggy face. He turned from her and began to laugh loudly. The rest of the pack heard his hearty laugh, but that laugh soon turned into a yelp of pain. Kouga turned around and saw a very angry Kagome standing behind him, his tail in her hand.

"If you want this back in the condition that I found it, I would suggest that you never do that again," she informed him between clenched teeth.

Kouga's mouth dropped open in surprise. He had not heard her be so forceful yet, and he was pleasantly surprised that she could muster up enough anger in her to retaliate against someone who she thought did her wrong. He reached over and gently pried his tail from her hand.

"Well, the next time I say get up, then get up," He told her, smiling down on the angry woman.

"Why in the hell are you so happy this morning anyway?" Kagome grumbled.

"Because, love, I have the most beautiful, smart, and courageous woman in the pack as my mate, so of course I would be happy." Kouga replied.

"Kouga, I have not agreed to be your mate. I am nothing but your prisoner. You won't even let me go back to my friends," Kagome argued.

"Kagome. You have friends here, with my pack and me. _We_ are your friends and family. So, no more talk about leaving," he chided her. And as an after thought added, "You _are_ my woman. Now, let's get outside and get some breakfast. I am starving and we have a lot to do today," Kouga informed her.

"What do you mean by 'we have a lot to do'?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Well, I have to go hunting and bring back food for the tribe. _You_ will stay here and learn how to take care of your new mate, and become a good alpha female," Kouga replied, while he took her hand and lead her out of the den. Kagome's eyes roamed the area, looking for those nice females that had spoken to her the night before. Finally, she spotted Miku sitting and folding her laundry. Miku looked up and waved to Kagome, then motioned for Kagome to come to her. Kagome pulled her hand from Kouga's and walked over to the female.

"So, how was your night?" Miku asked. She looked at Kagome's neck and did not see a mark upon her so it was clear that Kouga was going to take things slow with her.

"Well, I kind of fell asleep," Kagome told her with a sheepish look.

Miku smiled. "Well, I am not surprised. You had a very long day, yesterday. So, now that you have rested… what do you think of the tribe?" she inquired.

"Everyone is really nice, and I am not as afraid as I was when Kouga first brought me to the main den. Overall, this seems like a nice place to live," Kagome answered truthfully.

"Good. I am glad that you like us. So, what do you think of Kouga?" Miku asked, slyly.

It was well known around the tribe that Kouga was infatuated with the human girl, but everyone wondered if she liked his or her leader back.

"Kouga… is ok," she replied slowly, looking anywhere but at Miku.

"Oh, come on! Just ok? He is totally gorgeous and is head over heels for you. He is strong, brave, and the leader of the most powerful wolf demon tribe in Japan. And all you can say is that he is 'ok'." Miku replied, narrowing her eyes a bit.

Kagome blushed. The faint scent of arousal hit Miku's nose. _'Hmm, perhaps she is a bit confused. She says that Kouga is ok, but her body says that she wants him. It might be worthwhile for me to play matchmaker.' _Miku thought. She grinned a large smirk with her fangs poking out at the girl, but Kagome didn't notice.

"Well, don't worry. He'll grow on you, most of the males here do," she mused, speaking more to herself then to Kagome. "Anyways," she continued, "Kouga asked my mate if I would show you what to do around here, so let's get started."

Kagome gulped and nodded. Miku finished with her laundry and took it into her den. When she came back out, she grabbed onto Kagome's arm and hauled her to Kouga's den. Once inside, Miku and Kagome began to clean it up. After a few hours, they admired their work.

"Not bad. Kouga will be shocked, but very pleased. I am glad he has you; I swear I am tired of doing his laundry along with my mate's. Speaking of which, grab up the laundry and we will go and wash it," Miku told her.

Kagome picked up the basket that they had put the dirty clothing and linens in, and followed Miku. The women worked on the clothing until the early afternoon, and when they were dried, the women folded and put them away.

Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow. She never imagined that taking care of another could be such hard work. Miku must have read her mind because she said, "I know that you are not used to this kind of thing, but I promise you, taking care of one's mate is very fulfilling. It shows that you love him and want him to be happy. But, this is also not the usual day. See, we generally keep our dens very clean, but since Kouga has not had anyone to care for him, this was an unusual situation. If you clean as you go, you will find that your days are pretty light and easy."

Kagome nodded. Well, if she was going to be stuck here, she might as well make herself useful. Perhaps Kouga would tire of her and let her go. Hopefully sooner, rather than later.

Miku and Kagome finally sat down with the other women and they began to talk. Kagome told them about her friends and the women seemed to think how Sango dealt with Miroku's notorious hand was especially funny.

"They are both completely in love with each other already!" Kagome exclaimed. "I don't know why they just don't tell each other," she mused. "It would be so much easier on both of them to just get it out in the open."

After an hour of relaxation, Miku told Kagome that it was time to get dinner started and Kagome nodded. She was led back into Kouga's den, and watched as Miku led her into a small kitchen-looking area. She looked around and then told Kagome that they would have to go and pick some vegetables. She took Kagome to a large garden and together they gathered all the things that they needed. Once back in the den, Miku and Kagome put the vegetables away, and proceeded to cut, chop, and shred. They even made a loaf of bread.

When they were done with the dinner preparations, they went outside to sit with the females again. All that was left to do was add meat to the dinner, and that was the male's responsibility to bring, so now they had plenty of time to chat and relax before having to worry about feeding their men. The women began to tell jokes and watched as the pups frisked about, playing and pouncing on each other. Kagome could not help it, she felt at home in this strange place. Maybe being here would not bad.

By the time Kouga and the men returned to the den, the females had all gone back to their own dens and waited for the finishing touches to their dinners. Kagome sat on a chair in the small kitchenette and waited. She had fully explored the den and squealed when she discovered a make shift bathroom, complete with a hot spring. She had to admit, Kouga's den was really nice, and he had also made the make shift bathroom look good. Kagome could not wait to take a bath in the spring. Completely forgetting she was trying to escape, she had asked Miku for a rag, and went over the furniture with it, dusting the huge wooden pieces off. Finally, she sat down, and waited.

Kagome heard Kouga's voice ring out and tell his men that he would see them later. He soon came into the den and nearly dropped his catch in shock. He handed the large piece of meat to Kagome, who got started on the rest of the dinner. He walked though his den, marveling at how clean it was. He was mostly impressed that she had done his laundry, folded it, and put it away. He noticed that she had cleaned the sheets and made the bed up. He could feel his heart swelling and how deeply he felt for the human girl. He had obviously made the perfect choice in a mate for himself.

He walked back into the kitchenette and watched as Kagome prepared his dinner. She put the meat on a stick and let it cook over the fire. She had set the small makeshift table and put slices of bread down on a plate. When her hands were empty, he came up behind her and put his arms around her.

"I can see that you have been very busy today," he said, softly.

Kagome nodded. "Miku and I worked hard, so don't you dare go messing anything up," she told him, eyeing the meat.

Kouga laughed. "Yes, ma'am," he said with a laugh, giving her a small salute.

When dinner was ready, Kagome got the meat, and sliced it into small pieces. She added it to the vegetables that she had chopped, and reached for Kouga's plate. Kouga was impressed. She knew to serve her male first. That was good. He had worried that he would have to teach her how to act, but she was polite, did as she was told, and offered little resistance. But, he noted, she fights back when she feels that she is not being treated fairly, so he would have to watch that. When Kagome handed him his plate, she fixed hers and then sat down to join him. They ate in silence for a few moments, before Kouga spoke.

"Kagome, this is delicious. Thank you," he said, giving her a loving smile.

Kagome smiled back. "You're welcome," she replied. She watched as he turned his attention back to his meal and she could not stop the thought that he was actually very handsome. Kagome wanted to smack herself after that thought, but she let it go. To hell with it, he was a very good-looking demon, even if he was a kidnapper.

Kouga smirked into his meal when the faint scent of arousal drifted to his nose. _'So, I turn her on more than she is willing to admit. Perhaps it is time to see how far I can take her before getting smacked.' _He wondered.

He waited until after dinner, and had bathed. Kagome insisted that Kouga go and talk to his friends while she took her bath, and he did so, but turned down the bed first. He gave her a sleeping kimono and left the den. He sat and bragged to his friends that he had never had such a meal before and that his new woman was a very good cook. He could see Ginta and Hakkaku snickering.

"What are you two laughing at?" Kouga demanded.

"Well, we were wondering when you were going to mark her. I am sorry Kouga, but I doubt that girl will let you close enough to kiss her, let alone let you mark her," Ginta laughed. The other males laughed as well.

Kouga allowed a smirk to cross his lips. "Actually, Ginta. I have kissed her. And she is as sweet tasting as she is beautiful."

Now, all the males were staring at him with their mouths hanging open. He held back the urge to say, "Nyah, Nyah." to them. But that was far beneath him as a prince.

The males nervously cleared their throats, and Ginta coughed nervously. From the look on Kouga's face, he was telling the truth, and he had never known his leader to lie. That could be the reason why the little human was so nerved up after they returned to the den the day before.

Kouga soon wished his men a good night, and he walked back into the den. When he got back to his bedroom, Kagome was looking at a scroll that he had hung up on his bedroom wall. He walked up behind her and told her softly, "My father gave that to me before he died. It was his father's before him and so on. It is a poem about our family."

Kagome was impressed. She had never realized that demons could be so family oriented, but then again, the only demons that she knew anything about were Inu Yasha, and Shippo. Kouga walked to his wardrobe and got himself a pair of white hakamas to sleep in. He took a quick bath, and washed his long hair. After he got out, he decided to leave his hair down and dried it thoroughly. He dried his body off and then dressed back into the hakama. He walked into the bedroom, blew out almost all of the candles, except for the one, and got in on the other side of the bed. He decided to see if he could make Kagome's arousal spike. He reached over and took a hold of Kagome's arm. He heard her take in a breath, and gently brought her to him. When she was right next to him, he felt her stiffen. _'Let's see if I can loosen her up.'_ He thought with a smirk. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I really enjoyed the dinner, Kagome. It was delicious. How can I thank you?" He purred, his lips grazing over her ear as he spoke.

Kagome gulped nervously. "Umm, that's ok. Really. You don't have to thank me," she said, in a shaky voice.

"Nonsense. I want to give you something for your delicious meal," He said, thrusting his hips against her.

Kagome's eyes went wide and she gasped. That was not the kind of payment that she wanted, _no thank you_. She tried to scoot back over, but Kouga had an iron grip on her, she was stuck.

"Kouga, listen. I am positive that I don't want any payment for dinner. Let's just go to sleep," She said, hoping that he would agree.

Kouga laughed silently at her discomfort. "But Kagome, it would not be right if I didn't thank you in some way. Now, let's see what I could do to you to show you my appreciation," he mused out loud.

Kagome was frightened now. She was a virgin, and damn it, she wanted to stay a virgin. She watched as Kouga's hand came closer to her face, and gently grasp her chin. He tilted her chin up and lowered his mouth onto hers, covering it and allowing his tongue to probe at her lips. He wanted her to open her mouth, and when she refused, he bucked his hips again, and caused her to gasp. That did it. Score one for Kouga! His tongue swept into her mouth, trying to entice her tongue to join his. And sure enough, it did, though very shyly.

Kagome was shaking. She could feel his tongue having its way with hers, and she could not help but wonder if that was all that was going to happen. Finally, Kouga broke the kiss. He nipped at her lips and then whispered, "Thank you, my love. Good night." He took one arm off of Kagome and reached for the candle, then blew it out. He brought his arm back around Kagome and forced her head onto his chest, kissing her forehead before he closed his eyes in triumph. He had gotten the response that he desired. There was no question in his mind now. She was attracted to him, and he would work on her until he finally won her over.

Kagome stared at the ceiling. That worrying was all for nothing, and what made it worse was, she had a feeling that he made her worry on purpose. Well, two can play that game she decided. If he thinks that he could do this to her, she would turn the tables on him. Problem was, she was inexperienced. She would go to Miku in the morning and get some help. Oh yeah, he was going to pay.


	4. The Games Of Love

A/N: I don't own IY. Remember, reviews keep me happy and keep you in chapters. Just a thought. lol

* * *

When Kouga awoke, Kagome was nowhere in the room. He jumped out of bed and quickly dressed in his furs and armor. He walked outside and found Kagome and Miku talking quietly amongst themselves. They were giggling about something, and then they turned to look at him. When they saw him, they looked at each other and then giggled again. Now, Kouga was curious. What in the hell was so funny? He shook his head and then turned when he heard Ginta call out to him.

* * *

Kagome had gotten up quite early and left the den, making sure not to wake Kouga. She was glad that Miku was also an early riser, and she went to join her new friend. When Miku asked how her night was, Kagome told her everything, and about her plan to get even with Kouga.

Miku was impressed. She thought that human females were all weak and docile, but Kagome had a spark about her. It was quite nice, and would prove to be entertaining. Their leader loved a challenge and here she was. So, when Kagome told her about some of the things that she planned to do to get under Kouga's fur, she had to stop herself from bursting into loud laughter. Instead, the two females giggled. Then, Miku caught the scent of Kouga and the females turned to look at the leader, who was staring at them with curiosity written all over his face. They couldn't help it, they started to giggle again. They calmed down and watched as Kouga walked over to where Ginta stood. It was time to put part of Kagome's plan to work. Kagome and Miku got up and walked over to where Kouga stood.

When they had the leader's attention, Miku asked Ginta if she could talk to him, leaving Kagome alone with Kouga.

"How did you sleep, Kouga?" Kagome asked, using her best innocent voice.

Kouga narrowed his eyes slightly. He smelled a trick, but he played it cool. "I got a good night's sleep, my love. And what about you?"

Kagome's eyes sparkled. "Well, I slept fine, but…." She trailed off.

Now she had Kouga's undivided attention. "But what?" He prodded.

Kagome had to fight the urge to smirk. "I was a bit cold." She said in a small voice.

Kouga raised his eyebrow. "Well, if that were the case, you should have snuggled up to me, I would have kept you warm." He said, winking at her.

Kagome smiled up at him. "Really, Kouga? You would do that for me?" She asked, lowering her eyes.

Kouga reached over and hooked a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him in his eyes. "Kagome, I would do anything for you. You are my woman, and if you need my warmth, then I would gladly give it." He said, looking down into her eyes.

Kagome grabbed his hand, forcing it open and bringing it to her cheek. "Maybe I'll do that tonight." She said, leaning into his hand.

Now Kouga was stunned. He had wanted her to open up, and now, here she was and she was letting him touch her. It was a step in the right direction. What he didn't see was Miku nodding at Kagome, and Kagome winking at her. When he reached to pull her into an embrace, Kagome stepped back, letting his hand fall.

"Well, I will let you go so that you can go hunting. Have a good day, Kouga." Kagome said, turning around and walking back over to where she and Miku were originally sitting.

Kouga stared after her. His arms ached for her, and he was dying to feel her body next to his. He growled low in his throat, and barked for his men to gather. It was time to go hunting for his woman and provide for her. With another look at Kagome, he and his men were off, leaving a whole bunch of amused females behind.

"Kagome, that was terrific. You had him speechless." Miku said, laughing. "He didn't even know what to do."

"Now what will you do?" Nasume, a red headed wolf asked.

"Well, I plan on snuggling up to him tonight, but if he thinks it will go further than that, he will have another think coming. After what he did last night, I think he deserves to sweat." Kagome said, giggling.

She and Miku explained that Kagome would be dropping little hints to Kouga, driving him crazy with want. Sort of like what he was doing with her. After they explained, the women all looked at each other. It was too obvious. Their leader and the little human liked each other and were teasing one another. It was a weird courtship, but then again, it was a weird match. So, it made sense that their courtship also be weird. However, they did not notice that a male was eavesdropping on them. His lips turned up into a smirk. Now, it was confirmed. He could tell his leader that his intended mate held feelings for him. It was almost too perfect, and if the women were going to join in, it was only fair that the men get to play as well. Ah, yes. The small human was definitely a breath of fresh air for the tribe. He grinned as he slipped out unnoticed. His leader was about to get a nice surprise.

* * *

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo flew on Kilala over the mountains looking for any sign of Kagome. Shippo had been so quiet since Kagome had left and they were starting to worry about him. They searched the area where Kagome had been abducted and were angry at Inu Yasha for not following and rescuing the young miko. But, they had left the hanyou behind, and were now going to reclaim their friend.

Kilala kept sniffing the ground, and finally, she caught a scent. It was not that strong, but it was strong enough for her to follow. The three companions followed the battle cat as she walked along a trail and after a few hours, came to a beautiful waterfall. That was where she stopped, and meowed loudly.

"The trail stops here, so what do we do now?" Sango asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Perhaps there is something through the waterfall. It would be wise to check every nook and cranny before we up and leave." Miroku said.

Sango sighed, and drew her sword. She cautiously stepped through the waterfall and then called for her companions. After they were all in the den, Kilala's head perked up and she started forward. She hurried to the back and found the passageway to the living dens. Sango was the first to enter the passage and soon she found herself looking at a group of female demons, with Kagome in the middle, laughing and talking with them. It looked as though Kagome had made herself some friends. When Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala joined her, she called out.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled.

Kagome's head shot up and the look on her face told them that she was shocked. But she got up and waved.

"Hi guys. How did you find us?" She asked, her voice a bit shaky.

The small group made their way down to her and saw the females backing up from them and heard their warning growls. One of the females put her hand on Kagome's arm and said, "Kagome, they should not be here. If Kouga and the other males catch them, they will kill them. That is a certainty."

Kagome paled. She looked at her friends. "Please, I don't want to get you killed." She said.

"We are not leaving without you, Lady Kagome. Please, tell us what is going on and where is that wolf that took you from us." Miroku asked.

Kagome sighed. "His name is Kouga, remember? He is out hunting with the other men. They will be back shortly and Miku is right. He will probably try to kill you." She said.

"Then we will leave. Come on, Kagome." Sango said. But Kagome didn't move.

"Kagome, we need to get out of here before that wolf comes back and kills us all." Sango said, urgently.

Kagome shook her head. "Kouga won't kill me. He wants me to be his mate. And I kind of like it here." She said, looking at the other females who beamed at her.

"But what about the shards, Kagome? What about Naraku?" Miroku asked.

"I still want to get the shards, and I want to help you guys kill Naraku, but I have done some thinking. Come with me and let's talk. I need to tell you what I have decided." Kagome said, walking over to a corner.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other. This could not be good. Was it possible that their friend had fallen for her kidnapper? They sat down next to Kagome and she began to speak.

"I have been with Inu Yasha for a while now, and I realize that he doesn't respect me or appreciate me in the least. He runs off to Kikyo whenever the opportunity strikes and leaves me behind, knowing that I cared for him. Now, I am not sure if it is because of the fact that I hold her soul and that is why I felt for him, but I do know this. I am tired of being his 'jewel detector' and I won't do it anymore, and as far as me giving him the completed jewel, he can forget it. I won't taint it with his selfish desire. I love you guys, but it is not healthy for me to stay in a group when the leader looks at me as not worth of his kindness and respect. Kouga actually respects me and he treats me well. He doesn't try to insult me and he even compliments me when I do something right. Hell, I even pulled his tail yesterday, and instead of hurting me, he removed his tail and spoke to me gently. I know that this seems sudden, but I actually like him and I need to see if there is something here." Kagome said, speaking from her heart.

Sango sighed. "Well, I wish I could say that I disagree with you about Inu Yasha, but what you say is true. We wanted to come after you, but he stopped us, saying that you needed to get out of this yourself. Kagome, all we want is for you to be happy. Are you happy?"

Kagome nodded. "It sounds weird, but yes. I am very happy."

Miroku smiled. He reached out to hug his friend when a large hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Kouga said, his fangs lengthening.

Kagome jumped up. "Kouga, they only wanted to make sure that I was alright. They mean no harm."

Kouga ignored her. He sniffed at the monk. "Tell me why I should not kill you." He said, flexing his claws in front of Miroku's face.

"Because, we are not here to force Lady Kagome to leave. She has said that she likes it here and we will not force her against her will. Also, think of how angry she will be if you murder her friends in front of her eyes." Miroku said, glancing over at Kagome.

Kouga followed the monk's eyes and looked at his intended. She looked worried for her friends. Kouga bit back a sigh. His love was making him soft. He threw the monk to the ground and told Kagome that he wanted to speak with her. He turned and walked into their private den, and Kagome followed him.

When they were gone, Sango helped Miroku up and looked at all of the angry male wolf demons. Miroku straightened his robes and said, "Good day, I am the monk, Miroku."

At the mention of his name, all of the females glanced at each other and then placed their hands on their backsides. They were taking no chances.

Miroku saw this and chuckled nervously. "Apparently, you ladies have heard of me."

* * *

Kouga paced in the bedroom. He was worried that Kagome would want to leave with her friends. When she came into the room, he turned to her.

"Are you going to try and leave with them?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

To his surprise and relief, Kagome shook her head no. "I told them that I like being here and that I wanted to stay. If that is ok with you." Kagome said, shyly.

Kouga stared at the small woman before him. He could not believe it, she actually wanted to be here and with him. He strode over to her and took her into his arms. He kissed her forehead and said, "Of course, it is ok if you stay. I would be hurt if you left. After all, who would warm you at night?" He said, smirking.

Kagome gasped at his comment and then tried to pull away, only to have him hold her tighter.

"Oh no, my sweet. You are going to stay here and let me hold you for a bit longer. Now that I know that you want me, you are going to have a hard time getting rid of me." He said, chuckling.

Kagome sighed and placed her head on his chest. "What about my friends? Will you let them go?" She asked.

Kouga thought for a minute, and then said, "If they can tell me how they found this place and where that mutt-face is, then I will allow them to live. They can leave whenever they want, and I will have a small den set up for them to sleep in. But, they will be told that any attempts to take you will result in their deaths. And that mutt stays away from here."

Kagome nodded. "I do believe that they will agree to those terms." She smiled up at him, and saw him lean forward. His lips met hers in a soft kiss, but then they were interrupted by a loud 'SMACK' followed by Sango yelling, "YOU HENTAI!!"

Kagome giggled and stepped back from Kouga. She grinned at him before walking out of the room. Kouga's eyes shone brightly. Hakkaku had been listening to the women before he joined the males in the hunt. He had heard everything and now he was going to use this to his advantage. His woman was about to learn that he was the master at playing games. He gave a soft chuckle and then walked out, intent on confronting the tribe's guests.

He found the slayer standing over the monk, with her hand clenched into a fist. The monk was on the ground and rubbing his face. The males kept staring at the slayer with a bit of fear in their faces.

He quirked an eyebrow at their behavior and they quickly readjusted, growling at the uninvited guests.

"My Kagome says that you are friends of hers. I will allow you to stay on a few conditions. The first, you don't try and remove her and you don't reveal this location to anyone. Second, the mutt stays away from here and her. Third, you must obey the rules of my tribe. Now, if you can respect these conditions, then you may stay, if not, leave now." Kouga said, staring at the strangers.

Miroku stood up, a handprint clearly seen on his face, much to Kouga's amusement, and said, "We thank you for your hospitality, and we will gladly accept and conditions. Inu Yasha will not come here. He is off with his clay miko."

Kouga nodded, and then turned towards Kagome. He walked past her and gave her a small smile, letting her know that everything would be alright. When he passed her, Kagome fought the urge to shiver. What in the world was happening to her? She shook her head, and then felt Miku's hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yep, I am fine. Come on, I'll introduce you to my friends." Kagome said, walking towards her old friends.

When they came close enough, Kagome made introductions. "Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala this is Miku. Miku, these are my friends."

Miroku's eyes glazed over. He grinned and stepped forward. Within a second, he had Miku's hands in his. "Miku, my beautiful maiden, would you do me the honor of bearing my children?" He asked.

All of a sudden, growls filled the air. Miku's mate was snarling, but being held back by a few other males.

Sango stepped forward and looked at the snarling male. "Allow me. I know how to handle him." She said, confidently.

Sango walked behind the monk and tapped him on his shoulder. When he turned, he was greeted with her fist and fell into an early slumber. Sango watched him fall to the ground, and then stepped over his body. "Hello, my name is Sango, the kitsune is Shippo, and the neko is Kilala." She said.

Miku giggled. "I should have known better. Kagome warned us, but stupid me, forgot. It is nice to meet you. Shippo, if you would like, I can introduce you to a few of the pups. I am sure that you would like to play for a while. Dinner won't be ready for some time." When Shippo nodded, she led him to where the pups were and soon, Shippo was off and running with his new friends.

Kagome watched as Miku approached her mate and sooth him. When he calmed, he walked her to their den. Kagome blushed, she was pretty sure what they were about to do. Especially when Miku had told her that when male wolf demons are jealous over their mates, they tend to want to show their affections through physical love. Kagome snuck a peek at Kouga. Would he be like that as well?

Sango tapped Kagome's shoulder and then led her over to some rocks to sit down.

"So, are you happy, Kagome?" Sango asked. She watched Kagome's face contort into a soft smile.

"He makes me feel so loved, Sango. At first, I was really angry with him and scared, but they have made me feel at home. I really like the fact that they act like a huge family." Kagome replied. She got up and told Sango to follow her. She had to start dinner and invited her friend to help her.

The women chatted while they cooked. Kouga brought in their share of meat, and left. But before he went, he kissed Kagome on her cheek, and then swatted her on her backside. Kagome jumped, and watched as he smirked before sailing out the door. Sango gasped behind her.

"My goodness, he certainly isn't wasting any time, is he?" She asked, staring at the entrance.

"No, he isn't. But then again, wolf demons are used to finding a mate and taking them almost immediately. Thankfully, he isn't forcing me to do anything." Kagome said, as she placed the meat on sticks to cook.

"So, where do you sleep?" Sango asked, cutting up some potatoes. When Kagome didn't answer, she stopped and looked at her friend.

"Umm, well. See, I sleep in the bedroom." Kagome said, not looking at Sango.

"I see. And can I assume by the way you are staring at the ground that Kouga sleeps there as well?" Sango prodded.

"Yeah." Kagome whispered. She blushed a very pretty shade of cherry red.

Sango burst into laughter. "He must be something very special. Well, if it doesn't bother you, then it doesn't bother me."

Kagome smiled at her friend and then began to pull plates out and set the table up. When the dinner was almost complete, Sango told her that she was going to go and check up on Miroku.

* * *

Kouga was stunned. When told how they found the den, Miroku told him that he lacked a strong defense. The monk had some very good ideas, and had offered to help with security measures. He told the wolf demons about Naraku and warned Kouga that Naraku would come after him because of the shards.

"Let him try. I would love to see him in action." Kouga said, narrowing his eyes. He needed the shards to protect his people.

"Naraku is not someone to be taken lightly. Of course, neither is Kagome. She is the one who dealt him the largest injury." Miroku said, smiling at the memory.

Kouga cocked his head. "What did Kagome do?" He asked. Now he was curious.

"Well, we were in battle, and Naraku surrounded us with his miasma. Kagome spotted Naraku and she fired an arrow at him, stopping his miasma. Then she fired another one, destroying his body." Miroku replied, looking up at the sky.

"Wait, if his body was destroyed, then how can he still be alive?" Ginta asked, looking down at the monk.

"He is made up of several different demons. That body of his was just one of many. But, I do believe that he will never underestimate Lady Kagome ever again." Miroku told him.

Kouga nodded. He had been wrong about Kagome. Sure, he thought that she was special, but now, he was sure that she went above and beyond special. His woman was a total package. One that he would treasure for the rest of his life.

Sango stepped up to the group of men. "Well, monk. I see that you have awoken. The dinner is almost ready. And Miroku, keep your hands to yourself if you know what is good for you." Sango said, turning around.

"Your mate keeps you on a tight leash." Kouga said, staring at the slayer.

Miroku began to laugh. "The lovely Sango is not my mate. I wish she would look at me with loving eyes, but alas, she does not."

"That could have something to do with your wandering hand." Kouga said, dryly. He got up when he saw Kagome come to the den's entrance. She smiled at him and nodded, silently telling him that his dinner was ready. Kagome called for Shippo, and then walked back inside. He could not wait to get her into his bed again.

The dinner went well, and afterwards, Kouga took Miroku, Sango, and Shippo to where they would be staying. The tribe had decorated it for them but the only problem was….there was only one bed. Shippo had been invited to sleep in the pup dens, so that left Sango and Miroku to their own devices. After bidding them a good night, Kouga left. A smile formed on his lips as he wondered how they were going to work the sleeping arrangements.

* * *

"Ok, monk. This is how we are going to do this. We will share the bed, but if your hands come into contact with my body, you will be known is the handless monk of Japan." Sango said, glaring at her companion.

Miroku held up his hands in defeat. "Sango, do not worry. My hands will behave themselves." He assured her.

Sango sighed, and fingered the sleeping kimono that she was given by Miku, welcoming her to the den. She took a quick bath in the hot spring that was in their room and she then climbed into bed after putting on the yukata.

Miroku was already lying in the bed. She climbed in and turned towards him. "Kagome looks so happy, doesn't she?" Sango asked.

"Yes, my dear. She does. Kouga obviously treats her well. I do believe that it is the nature of wolf demons to go above and beyond when it comes to the care of their mates. I am glad that she has him. He treats her well." Miroku said, closing his eyes.

"What do you think they are doing?" Sango whispered, not really wanting to know, but she was in a strange place and she was not yet comfortable.

"Well, I do believe that they are doing something that we are not." Miroku said, his voice suggestive.

Sango squeaked, and gave him a hard look. Miroku sighed. "I meant that they were sleeping, something I am trying to do."

Sango gave a nervous giggle and then told him goodnight. She sighed, and closed her eyes. Yes, this Kouga seemed to be exactly what her best friend needed.

* * *

Kagome had just finished her bath and walked into the bedroom. Kouga had already bathed while she did dishes, and was now in the bed. He smiled at Kagome and pulled the covers back for her. She slid in and smiled over at him.

"Thank you for allowing my friends to stay. I really missed them." Kagome said.

Kouga smiled back. "You are more than welcome, my love. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. If that means your friends being here, then they have a home with us. But, you need to warn that monk about seeking the services of our females. He nearly met the wrong end of a spear today."

Kagome giggled. She then remembered about her plan. Smirking a bit, she scooted over to Kouga and placed her head on his shoulder. She heard his breath hitch and she smiled. Yes, she was winning.

Kouga smiled into her hair. So, the little vixen wanted to play, did she? Well, he was going to see how far she was willing to go. He began to growl low, allowing the growl to get louder as the minutes passed. Kagome raised her head to look at him. He was staring at the ceiling and as soon as she lifted his head, he got up, flinging his body to the end of the bed.

Kagome didn't know what was happening. Did she do something wrong? She stared at the wolf demon and he snarled at her, making her shrink against the pillows. He got on all fours and tensed his body up, sniffing the air around them. Finally, he let out a snort. He moved forward, slowly and cautiously. He could smell Kagome's fear, but also her arousal. His tail twitched in anticipation, and he narrowed his eyes. He began to bark at her, causing her to gasp and shut her eyes. She could feel his hot breath on her as he approached. Suddenly, it lifted. She opened one eye and was stunned to find him gone. She looked around, but could find no sign of Kouga. It was as if he disappeared. All of a sudden, he came running from the hot springs and with a snarl, he leapt at her.

Kagome screamed as she shut her eyes. Good-bye, cruel world. This is the end of Kagome. She was going to die… a virgin.

When he fell upon her, he began to tickle her, causing Kagome to laugh hard and loud. He laughed with her, making sure to hit every single spot that he knew to be ticklish, at least on him and apparently, on her as well. Kagome could bear it no more. She pushed against him and the wrestled around for a bit, until she ended up on top, straddling his chest with a smile that would have melted the coldest ice.

"Got you." She sang, looking down on him. Kouga raised his eyebrow, and then wrapped his arms around her. Soon, she found herself on her back with him looking down on her.

"No, it looks as if I got you, mate." He said, pausing after he called her mate. He looked into her face to see if she was upset with him.

Kagome blinked when he called her his mate. But, instead of panicking, she reached up and pulled him down in a kiss. She felt him catch his breath, but then joined her. The kiss had started out slow, but soon increased in its intensity. Tongues battled for control, and Kouga was not going to lose this fight. He quickly dominated her mouth, and reveled in his victory when she gave up the battle and submitting to him.

His mouth moved down her neck. He nibbled and licked, causing her to squirm under him. He groaned as he felt a familiar warmth in is lower body. If he didn't stop soon, he would not be able to wait. He would claim her and mark her before she was ready. Besides, he wanted to allow her enough space so that she could be sure that she wanted to be his mate. It was for life and she would share his long life. Her life would end when his did. They would see the world change together, as mates. She would also bear him pups. There was a rumor that powerful mikos could mate with a demon and produce full-blooded demons. Well, Kagome was powerful, and even if the rumor was not true, he would love any child that she gave him. This had to be all about her. With a sigh, he pulled back. Kissing her once more on the lips, he crawled over to his side and laid down, pulling her to him and settling her at his side.

"Kagome, did it bother you that I called you mate?" Kouga asked, worried.

Kagome shook her head. "No. It didn't bother me. I was surprised, but happily surprised." She replied.

"So, does that mean that you would consider being my mate?" Kouga asked. He had to know. He wanted to be sure before moving on to the next level.

"Let me get used to this change in my life first, but yes. I will consider becoming your mate." Kagome said softly, yawning a bit.

Kouga chuckled. "Good. That is what I wanted to hear." He said, as he looked down. He smiled when he realized that Kagome had fallen asleep. His woman was tired. He pulled the blankets and furs around her.

"Don't worry, Kagome. I will keep you warm tonight and for the rest of your life." Kouga whispered. He kissed the top of her head, and closed his eyes. His life was perfect.

* * *

Inu Yasha was in a rage. His group had left him and had probably went to go look for Kagome. Kikyo had been reluctant to join him and his group, but when told that Kagome had been kidnapped, she joined. However, when they got back to where his companions were supposed to be, they were gone. He screamed his rage into the night's sky. Well, they would not get away with this. He told Kikyo to wait for him and then he left, intent on finding his friends. He would probably have to get Kagome as well, but he would deal with that issue when it arose. He hoped that they were happy. They had caused him a lot of trouble, and they were going to hear about it.

* * *

A/N:Sorry for the late update. Been kind of busy. Will try to have another one up in two days. Enjoy. 


	5. Turning The Tables

A/N:I have been informed that people want to see lemons. Well, can someone email me to explain exactly how far one can go before it becomes obscene. See, I can write some damn good lemons, but I do these on AFF and Spiral. No one has ever complained, and have all said that my lemons are very detailed and good. But, I am worried about getting kicked off for being too explicit, so if someone can tell me where to draw the line, I will do lemons. I will also give advance warnings to people so that those who don't like lemons don't have to read it. So, thanks for any help and on to the story. So, let the games begin.

* * *

Morning came and it was business as usual at the den. Kouga made an announcement that Kagome, himself, the slayer, the monk, Ginta, and Hakkaku would be leaving to go shard hunting. He made it clear that when he picked a male to be in charge while he was gone, everyone was to obey him. The tribe agreed. Before he left, Kouga bent down and kissed Kagome.

"I will see you later. Try and be good." He said, smirking. He burst out laughing when Kagome stuck her tongue out at him.

"Is that an offer, mate? I could always send the males out and we can go back to our den and put that tongue to use." Kouga offered.

Kagome paled. "No, that's quite alright."

Kouga grinned and then told his men to move out. After they were gone, Miku grabbed her arm and hauled her to the circle of females.

"Kagome, he called you mate. Does that mean that you two have mated?" Miku demanded. The eager looks on the other females faces told her that they also wanted to know.

Kagome sighed. "No, we have not gone all the way. He called me mate last night, and when I said that it didn't bother me, he got really happy."

Miku nodded. "Well, that is because he feels that you are now his. Calling you mate is his way of telling others that you two are in a committed relationship. You are actually very lucky, Kagome. Kouga is a really good wolf. Sure, he is a bit of a jerk at times, but he really loves you."

"Well after what he did to me last night, he is lucky that he didn't get smacked again." Kagome said, looking down.

Miku grinned. Everyone had heard Kagome's scream. "Ok, tell us what happened."

Kagome told the women what Kouga did to make her scream. When she finished, the women all broke out into hysterical laughter.

"Oh man. We have got to figure out a way to get him back." Miku said, tapping her chin with her finger. Finally, an evil gleam lit up in her eyes.

"I got it. Kagome, do you want to make our mighty leader squirm?" Miku asked.

Kagome nodded. Miku told Kagome exactly what to do. When she was finished, all of the women blushed and then laughed. It was perfect, and for once, Kouga would be left speechless. Kagome nodded, and agreed to do it.

When the women went about their daily chores, Kagome straightened up the den she and Kouga lived in and got started on the dinner preparations. She then went to look for her friends. As she stepped outside, she heard a smack. She sighed and followed the sound. Sure enough, there they were. Sango was hovering over Miroku, and he was unconscious, a look of pure bliss on his face. Kagome stepped up to her.

"What did he do now, or do I even have to ask?" Kagome asked, looking down on the monk.

"Oh, he did what he normally does, but it was not I who hit him. Your friend Miku has a nasty right hook." Sango said, giggling.

Kagome's face went from shock to thrilled. "Well, serves him right. If her mate had been here, he would have slaughtered Miroku."

Sango nodded, and then they went to go and watch the pups play. Shippo looked to be having the time of his life as he and his new friends ran around, playing. Kagome smiled. He deserved a family. Perhaps Kouga would allow him to stay with her. She always looked out for him.

Time passed by very quickly and Kouga and the men finally came back, carrying with them their bounty from a hard day's hunt. Kouga followed Kagome into their den and gave her their share. Before he went back outside, he leaned down and claimed her lips. Their kiss started out soft, but soon turned frantic. He snatched her to him and held her tight in his arms, however, he was careful not to harm her. His tongue battled hers and she sighed when she gave into his more aggressive nature. Smiling in triumph, he broke the kiss and nipped at her lips.

"Wait until tonight, mate. I will give you a night that you won't soon forget." He said, sailing out of the den.

Kagome allowed a smirk to cross her face. "Not if I give you one first." She said, softly.

* * *

Inu Yasha came upon the mountain and sniffed around. He could not pick up his friends scents and he began to worry. What if they got caught by the wolf demons and hurt. Then who would help him destroy Naraku and purify the jewel. He growled in frustration. This was all Kagome's fault. Had she not allowed herself to get caught, he would not have to save her sorry hide. But, he then shrugged. After he got her and the others back, he would tell her exactly how he felt, and he didn't care if she cried. To be truthful, he was getting tired of catering to her feelings.

He ran down the path to the spot where Kagome had been taken. The entire area stank of wolves. He continued on the path, and finally, he caught a whiff of Sango's scent. He smirked. This would not be so hard after all. He ran, following the scent. Oh, how they would pay for making him worry.

* * *

Dinner had been delicious and everyone finally relaxed around the fire. The women were between their male's legs, and Kagome was no different. This time, she was not embarrassed. She looked over at Miku, who nodded at her. It was time to play.

Kagome's fingers began to creep up to Kouga's thigh. She knew that her movements were concealed by her body, and she kept a straight face as she allowed her fingers to caress the soft skin of his upper thigh. She could hear Kouga's voice catch, and his breathing become heavy.

Miku and the other women were enjoying the look on their leader's face. At first, he looked shocked, but then it turned to pleased, and now, he looked extremely uncomfortable. Miku could almost bet that his discomfort was coming from underneath his fur wrapping.

Miku winked at Kagome and nodded slightly. Kagome smirked and allowed her fingers to go higher. She adjusted her body so that she could lay her head on his thigh while her head hid her traveling fingers. She could feel Kouga fidgeting. She bit back a laugh and could feel her fingers go underneath the fur he wore around his waist.

Kouga had never been so shocked in his entire life. His beautiful intended mate was torturing him with her soft touches. He could not take it anymore. He was so aroused that it was becoming painful. He quickly stood up, bringing Kagome with him.

"Well, I am feeling tired. Kagome, its time for bed." He said. Miku smirked at her leader's rush to get into his den. She had counted on this, and had told Kagome to walk slowly. And that is exactly what she did. Kouga kept her in front of him, shielding his arousal from everyone else. Kagome took tiny steps, enjoying his torment. Finally, he growled and turned her around. He bent down and threw her over his shoulder, and walked as fast as possible to their den.

The males looked at each other. What in the hell had happened? The women burst into giggles after the two soon-to-be lovers disappeared from view. When asked what was up, Miku explained. The males joined in the laughter. They now had material to tease their leader with and would do so the following morning. After all, what are friends for?

* * *

Kouga said nothing as he carried Kagome to their bed. He had his armor undone by the time he threw her onto the fur-covered bed. He whipped the armor off and threw it away from him.

"I see that you and the other women have been talking, my mate. Good play, making me hot for you and not being able to do anything about it. Well, that was outside, and we are not outside anymore. Are you ready to receive payback?" He growled, as he climbed onto the bed.

Kagome glanced around nervously. What, exactly, did he mean by payback? She glanced down and then away. She could see clearly what her actions had caused. She quickly looked back up at him when she heard his growl.

He reached out and pushed Kagome onto her back, making sure that he was not too rough, but he was also not wanting to be gentle either. She had awoken feelings in him that he had tried to suppress. Now, she was going to find out what it was to love a wolf.

Reaching for the obi, he untied it and threw it to the ground. He could see the fear in her eyes, but he could also smell her arousal. Without warning, he parted her kimono, revealing two pieces of cloth. One covered her generous breasts and the other covered her lower body. He growled softly.

"So, Kagome. Now that I have you at my mercy, what are you going to do?" Kouga asked, taunting her.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. With reflexes that Kouga would have sworn belonged to a demon, Kagome had him on his back with her straddling his hips.

"I am going to do that, Kouga. Deal with it." Kagome said, smirking. She reached and grasped both of his hands in hers. She brought them to her hips and placed his hands there. She slid the kimono off, watching his face as the material slid off of her. He looked like a child at Christmas. She held back her giggle and instead, leaned over and began to kiss his chest.

Kouga moaned and closed his eyes. He had wanted this for so long. To have a mate take care of him and his needs. He had originally planned to find a suitable demoness and mate with her for the sake of creating his heirs, but this was so much better. His hands grasped her hips and he bucked underneath her, causing Kagome to stop her ministrations on him and gasp. He smirked and did it again. Finally, he removed one of his hands, and allowed it to curl around the back of her neck. He brought her to his face and allowed his lips to brush against hers. Kagome sighed and settled down on him. He finally kissed her, taking it slow and allowing her to explore his mouth. He moved his hands from their current locations and down to her back. He was about to cut off the material around her chest, but his fingers brushed over the clasp, so he decided to try and get the breast binding off of her without ruining it. He nearly had it undone when a scream echoed into their den.

Kouga eased Kagome off of him and leapt off the bed. He grabbed his armor and threw it on. Racing outside, he found the reason for the scream. That damn hanyou was standing in the common area, holding his sword. The females were huddled together and the males had their weapons out.

Kouga stepped forward. "Leave my den, half-breed." He growled.

"Not without my friends, shard detector, and your blood." Inu Yasha bellowed. Too bad for him that his shard detector heard everything. As he ran towards Kouga with his sword ready to strike, Kagome's voice rang out.

"SIT BOY!" She yelled.

Inu Yasha meet ground, ground meet Inu Yasha. While he was yelling curses from his crater, Kagome calmly walked over and grabbed the tetsaiga. She walked over to Kouga and smiled.

"How did you do that?" Kouga asked, motioning towards Inu Yasha.

"I have a subduing spell on him. Anytime I say the 'magic word', he plummets to the ground. Hey, Sango. Will you please hold the sword for Inu Yasha. He is not going to disrespect this den." Kagome said.

Sango stepped forward, a smirk crossing her face, and took the sword. When the spell wore off, Inu Yasha pulled himself up. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"I come here to save your hide and you do this to me, you ungrateful wench." Inu Yasha growled.

Kouga stepped forward. "Don't speak to my mate in such a way." Kouga snapped. He made sure to stand between Kagome and the mutt.

Inu Yasha laughed. "Kagome would never mate with the likes of you, you stupid wolf."

"Sit, boy." Kagome said. "Kouga is not stupid. He is smart, loving, brave, faithful, kind, compassionate…well, if I keep going, we are never going to get to sleep, so just think of everything you are, and Kouga is the opposite of that."

The wolf demons snickered behind them. Inu Yasha stood up again. "Feh, if you want to stay with this pack of dirty wolves, be my guest. Sango, Miroku. We are leaving." He said, turning to go back the way he came.

"Uh, Inu Yasha? We are not leaving. We actually like it here and we have agreed to help Kagome and Kouga find the shards." Sango said, preparing herself for the storm.

"WHAT?" Inu Yasha screamed. Kouga smirked. "Here, let me break it down for you. You no longer have a pack to lead. They are with me now and we are going to hunt for the shards together."

"Like hell you are. How can you guys do this to me?" Inu Yasha bellowed, not caring that he looked like a spoiled child who had not gotten what he wanted.

"We are joining Kouga and Kagome because he treats her well, and will treat us well also. You take Kagome and us for granted. Go find your dead miko. Let her help you." Sango said, looking at him in disgust.

Inu Yasha snorted. "Fine. If that is the way you want it, you got it." He snapped. "Give me my sword and I will be on my way."

Kagome shook her head. "No." She said.

Inu Yasha glared at her. "What in the hell do you mean 'No'?"

"I am the one who pulled the sword out. It belongs to me. Now, leave before you are forced to leave." Kagome said, staring at the hanyou she once loved, but now, could not think of a single reason why she loved him.

"I'll get you guys for this. Just you wait." Inu Yasha threatened.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Oh, really. Well, perhaps I should pay your brother a visit and offer him a deal. Help us find the shards and defeat Naraku, and the sword is his. I do believe that I can break the spell around the sword to allow him to touch it."

Inu Yasha' face went pale. For the first time, he saw Kagome. Not a thing to be used, but as a person who had been pushed too far. "Please. Don't do that. I won't do anything against you. But, please. Return the sword to me before the battle with Naraku. I won't bother you until then." He said, hanging his head. He had just been defeated, and he knew it. He could not allow Sesshomaru to get his hands on his sword.

"I will think about it, until then, stay out of our way." Kagome said, taking the sword back and going into the den she shared with Kouga.

Kouga looked at the hanyou. "You heard her. Now, leave my den and don't come back."

Inu Yasha turned, his shoulders slumped. He walked away, wondering when his life landed into the mud.

When he was gone, Kouga looked at his tribe. "Make sure he leaves." He said to some of the males. They nodded and left. "I want everyone to relax and enjoy the rest of your evening."

He turned and walked back into his den. He went to their bedroom and saw Kagome sitting on the bed, the sword in her hands.

He knelt down beside her. "Are you alright, Kagome?" He asked, softly.

Kagome smiled at him. "I finally did it. I broke free from him. She said, happily.

Kouga smiled back at her. "Let's go to bed, mate. It is getting late and we have a busy day. Tomorrow, we leave."

Kagome nodded, and put the sword up against the wall. She heard Kouga's armor hit the ground, and she turned around. Boy, did she get an eyeful. Kouga was standing in front of her, completely nude. She blushed and turned around quickly. The blush got worse when she felt Kouga come up behind her.

"Is something wrong, my sweet." He purred, running his hands up and down her arms. He saw Kagome shake her head, and he smirked. Before she could react, he had her kimono off and in his arms. He carried her to the bed and placed her between the covers. He had to admit, she looked delicious in her underclothing. He got in and cuddled up to her. He could tell that she was uncomfortable.

"Kagome. You are going to be my mate. You are going to have to get used to seeing my body, just as you will have to get used to allowing me to see yours. Now, relax and let your male hold you." He said, drawing her closer.

Soon, Kagome fell asleep, leaving Kouga alone with his thoughts. He loved the woman in his arms. This was right and he would allow no other to come between them. This he would swear on his life. He closed his eyes, preparing himself for the journey that would begin when he awoke. He would not change his life in any way.

* * *

A/N: Please remember to let me know about the boundries when dealing with lemons. Again, I don't want to be kicked off for being too graphic. So, any advice would be greatly welcomed. Thanks. 


	6. Looks Can Be Decieving

A/N: I am soooo sorry for the late update. My stupid computer busted, so I am using my mom's until tomorrow. Thank goodness she lives really close. LOL. Anyways, I have lots of surprises in store for you guys, and I have decided to put this story up on Media miner and AS. These will contain very explicit lemons and this version will be edited. So, I will let you know when you can go read the goodies. But, until then, please review. You guys know the drill. You make me happy, and I keep you in chapters. And believe me, I have plenty more up my sleeves. LOL Enjoy!! :o)

* * *

When they awoke, Kouga had gathered all of his people around him. He told them that he along with his companions were leaving and that they would be back within a couple of weeks. After appointing another wolf as temporary leader, Kouga lead Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Ginta, and Hakkaku from the den. He had also chosen to bring some of the wolves with them. 

Soon, they were away from the mountain and were making their way through a thick forest. Kagome had felt the call of a shard and now, they were coming upon it. Kouga scented the air and smirked. He knew that rabbit demons resided in this particular forest, so it would make sense that one of them had the shard. They walked into a clearing and found what they had been looking for. Sure enough, a large rabbit demon was devouring a full-grown boar.

Kagome's face grew pale. The rabbit demon looked horrible. Sango shook her head while Miroku's voice broke the silence.

"I have seen rabbit demons before, and normally, they only eat vegetation. I wonder why this demon has decided to become a carnivore." He said out loud.

Kouga shook his head. "Rabbit demons can't stand meat. I am betting that his sudden interest in meat would have something to do with the jewel. Kagome, where is the shard?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and looked the demon over. She finally found what she was looking for.

"It is right between its eyes." Kagome said, looking at Kouga.

At that moment, the rabbit demon sniffed the air and then turned to the small group. Kouga, Sango, and Miroku stood before the group.

"Ginta, Hakkaku. Watch over Kagome and make sure that she is safe." Kouga ordered. When the two wolf demons nodded, the three warriors set about on their task. Soon, the demon lay in a puddle of blood. Kagome pulled herself away from the two wolf demons and ran to the corpse. She scanned the body and then reached over and grabbed the shard, purifying it on contact. Kagome sighed with relief. It had been a good day.

* * *

Inu Yasha made his way towards the village. As he reached Kaede's hut, he could hear the old crone's voice, and the voice of Kikyo. He entered the hut, and found the two staring at each other.

"Kikyo, what a nice surprise." Inu Yasha said, his face lighting up.

Kikyo tore her eyes away from her sister and said, "Inu Yasha, I am happy to see you as well, my love."

Inu Yasha walked over and sat down beside the woman he had loved for so long. However, instead of feeling happy and warm, he felt sad and distressed. Kikyo noticed this.

"What is wrong, Inu Yasha?" Kikyo asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Nothing, Kikyo. I am just thinking, that's all." Inu Yasha replied.

Kikyo said nothing. She looked around. "So, where are your companions? Didn't they come back with you?"

Inu Yasha shook his head. "No, they wanted to stay with Kagome." He said, sadly.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed. "Why would they want to do that? She is a weak little girl and doesn't have full control of her powers."

"Well, it seems that Kagome found herself a wolf demon to screw and apparently, Sango and Miroku like him, so they stayed with the two lovebirds and plan to hunt shards with them instead." Inu Yasha growled.

"I see. Well, then. Let's follow them." Kikyo said, smirking.

Inu Yasha's eyes lit up. This could be a golden opportunity to gain back his sword. He nodded his head and the pair smiled at each other.

Kaede said nothing. She and Kikyo had been discussing the hanyou before he walked in. She knew that her dead sister held no feelings for the half demon, but only desired the jewel to regain her life. When told that she could not use the jewel for such a request, Kikyo had said that she would go and see the aid of an amulet that would allow such a request. But, she would have to take the hanyou along for the journey. She was not strong enough to kill off so many creatures. Kaede had warned her against her plan, but Kikyo would not hear of it. Kaede sighed. She was not worried for Kagome. It would not be Kagome who suffered from Kikyo's plan, but rather, Kikyo's true reincarnation.

* * *

The day had gone well, and now the companions sat down for a nice quiet dinner. After roasting a boar, the group ate and told stories. Kagome told the wolf demons about where she came from and how she came to be in the feudal era. The three demons had been stunned, but then grinned. They were curious about where she was from to speak and dress in such ways. After dinner, Kagome announced that she was going to take a bath. Sango declined. She still didn't think it was good to wash so much. Kagome giggled and left the group, fully aware of Kouga's hungry eyes upon her.

She made it to the hot spring and set down her belongings. After removing her clothing, she stepped into the water and sighed. The heat soothed her aching muscles and calmed her nerves. She didn't notice the movement behind her.

She dipped under the water to get her hair wet and then reemerged. She turned around to grab the shampoo, but found herself staring at a very naked Kouga.

Kouga had decided that he needed to wash as well, and what better way to wash than with his mate. So, he followed her and watched as she undressed. His groin tightened as he watched her nude form slip into the water. He then came out from his spot and relieved himself of his furs and armor. Slipping in quietly, he watched as she rose from the water, and then turn. Suddenly, he was faced with a very startled Kagome. His eyes lowered to her chest and he was delighted to see that they were generous. He would definitely have to explore those luscious mounds.

Kagome was shocked. Yep, that was a perfect word for how she felt. She watched as Kouga licked his lips and approached her.

"Would you like me to wash your back, mate?" He asked, his eyes twinkling.

Kagome's mouth opened, but no sound came out. Suddenly, she yelped. Kouga had taken her silence to mean that she accepted his offer. He had taken her soap, and lathered his hands up. Then, he placed them on her back, causing her to yelp and jump a bit. He smirked and then whispered, "Relax. I won't bite you. Not unless you want me too."

He felt Kagome shiver and then set about in his task. His hands roamed her back, making sure to get every single inch of skin. His beautiful mate had started to moan at his attention to her body. His hands soon planted themselves on her hips and he turned her to look at him.

Kagome blushed as she noticed his gaze travel down to her chest. She tried to cover herself, but was stopped by a low warning growl.

"You don't need to hide yourself from me, Kagome. I am your intended mate, just as you are mine. I have every right to see what belongs to me, just as you do. Now, quit being so damn shy around me." Kouga ordered.

Kagome blushed and lowered her head. Kouga immediately regretted his words. He had not meant to shame her. He hooked his finger under her chin and lifted so that he could look into her eyes.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I should not have been so harsh. I am not used to the ways of humans. A female wolf demon would not be shy, and I expected the same from you. Can we begin again?" He asked, hope laced through his voice.

Kagome took a deep breath and nodded. She forced her body to relax and then looked back up at him. She watched as Kouga's eyes roamed her entire form. When he was done with his examination, he reached out and pulled her to him.

He began to kiss her neck, his hands rubbing soft circles on her back. The small whining noises that he made relaxed her and she placed her arms around Kouga's neck. Soon, his lips came up to meet hers, silently telling her how much he loved her. He allowed his hand to travel to her stomach, and then allowed it to go a bit higher, until it brushed the underside of her breast. Kagome whimpered. Kouga broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

"Relax, my love. I will never do anything to harm you." He whispered, and then moved his lips to her temple. His hand began to stroke the flesh just under her breast, causing Kagome's body to heat.

Kouga was about to allow his hand to go higher, when his ears picked up a sound. He yanked away from Kagome and then hauled her to stand behind him. Suddenly, a figure crashed out from behind the bushes, followed by a very angry slayer.

Sango had seen Miroku go down the path that Kagome had taken, and she decided to follow him. When she caught him peeping, she used her boomerang and hit him upside his head, causing him to fall forward and land right in front of the couple. Normally, Sango was not one to blush, but seeing a very nude Kouga and Kagome standing right behind him, well, who wouldn't blush.

She could hear Kouga growling. "Sorry about that. I had to come and get the monk. Enjoy your bath, you two." Sango called out, dragging an unconscious monk behind her.

Kagome giggled and turned around to grab her shampoo. Kouga turned to her and raised his eyebrow. "Let me guess, the mood is dead." He said, sighing.

Kagome nodded. "Yeah, it is. Now, take your hair down and then turn around." She ordered.

Kouga did as he was told, but ducked into the water so that his hair was wet. He felt Kagome come up behind him and suddenly, her fingers were in his hair, massaging his scalp. Kouga couldn't help it, he began to growl in pleasure.

Kagome smiled as she heard Kouga's growl. She had learned how to tell the differences in Kouga's growls. This growl meant that he was enjoying himself. When she finished, she patted his shoulder and told him to rinse the soap out. When he reemerged, he found that Kagome had turned from him and was now washing her own hair. She suddenly dunked under the water and washed away her soap as well. When she rose, Kouga told her that it was time to go back to camp. Kagome agreed and followed him to the shore. When they stood on dry land, Kouga crouched down on all fours, and before Kagome's eyes, he turned into a black and brown wolf. The wolf shook his body, sending droplets of water to splatter onto Kagome. She giggled, wrapped herself in a towel, grabbed another towel, and then approached the wolf. Kouga sat on his haunches and watched her approach. He had feared that his true form would repulse her, but instead, she had taken the second towel and began to rub it over his fur. Her fingers moved up to his ears, and she gently rubbed them, cooing at the softness. Kouga looked up at her, and then brought his muzzle to her face. His tongue snaked out and he licked her cheek. This caused Kagome to laugh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I love you, Kouga."

Kouga's ears perked up and he barked at her. To hear her say that she loved him brought him great joy. And he was happy that she did not fear his true form, well, the smaller version of his true form. He felt her arms slip away and watched her stand. She walked over to her clothing and quickly dressed in a kimono. She looked over at him.

"Are you going to change, or are you going to stay in your wolf form tonight?" She asked.

Kouga thought about it. He actually liked being in his wolf form. He watched as Kagome grinned.

"I take it by your not turning back that you want to stay a wolf. Well, I am going to get your armor and furs and then we can go back to the camp." Kagome said, gathering up his belongings.

Kouga barked at her, wagging his tail eagerly. Never before had he felt so loved and accepted. Together, they walked back to the camp. It was time to go to sleep.


	7. A Wolf's Love

A/N: Well, you guys can thank Jackie Malfoy for this chapter. She inspired me to write this, and I want to thank her again for her wonderful picture. I loved it and thought that it was neat that she found a base that had the female sitting between the male's legs. It was perfect and fit my description perfectly. Wow! I am still giddy over it. Anyways, I don't own IY, and now that I am slowly easing off of other works, I should be able to update quicker from this point on. You know the drill, and thank you for all of the reviews that you have given to me. They mean a lot to me. I am also going to say that there is a reference to a lemon in here, but no actual lemon. You will get to read that actual lemon on Anime Spiral in a few weeks when I start posting this story there. I have decided not to use Mediaminer, so AS will be the only place to find this lemon, and trust me, it will be a good one. When I update next, I will give a firm date as to when you can expect it.

* * *

When Kagome awoke, she found that Kouga was still in his wolf form and had his head resting on her stomach. She looked over and saw two other wolves that could only be Ginta and Hakkaku. They were curled up together and were also asleep. She suppressed a giggle and felt Kouga's head move. She looked down and saw that he was looking up at her. She gently patted his head. 

"Everyone is still asleep, Kouga. Why not try to get some more rest? I am sure that we have a long day ahead of us, so you might as well relax as much as you can." She said, leaning over and kissing the top of his furry head.

Kouga yawned and then shook his head. He allowed his tongue to lick Kagome's hand and then he stood up. Moving over to where his friends were laying, he pushed one of them with his head and whined at him. The other two wolves raised their heads and stood up. Kouga walked back to where Kagome had placed his furs and armor and he picked up his fur wrap in his mouth. He gave a glance at Kagome again and then moved to a large thicket of bushes. Within a few minutes, Kouga emerged, back in his humanoid form. His hair was hanging down his back and his chest gleamed in the early morning sunlight. Soon, Ginta and Hakkaku joined him. Kouga crouched down beside Kagome.

"Did you sleep well, love?" He asked, leaning over to place a kiss upon her cheek. He smiled when Kagome nodded. He sat down behind her and pulled her backwards. He had enjoyed the previous evening and could not help but marvel at the woman in his arms. Not only did she accept him for the way he was, she was attracted to him and was not afraid to show him her feelings in either of his forms. He could not wait to mate her, and make her his woman for all of eternity.

He felt Kagome shift a bit, and then watched as she leaned her head up against his shoulder. She sighed happily and closed her eyes. Kouga smiled down at her, and then directed his attention to Ginta and Hakkaku.

"Ginta, I want you to scout ahead and look around. Hakkaku, I want you to go and hunt for breakfast. We are going to be moving out after we eat, so be sure to be quick in finding food." He ordered. When his men left, Kouga looked back down at Kagome, who had fallen back asleep in his arms. He lifted her up and moved her back to her bedding. After he had covered her, he moved to start a fire. Once it was going, he looked up at the sky and grimaced. The sky was dark and Kouga could tell that they would be in for some heavy rain later in the day. He would have Ginta and Hakkaku find them some shelter.

After Ginta and Hakkaku returned, Kouga woke Kagome up, and watched as she smiled at her friends. The monk and exterminator smiled back at her. The exterminator cocked her head and said, "So, do you think that Inu Yasha will try and follow us? I doubt that he will just sit back and let us find the shards on our own."

Kagome shrugged. "If he does follow us, that is his business. Right now, all I am concerned about is finding those shards and putting the jewel back together again." She replied.

Kouga narrowed his eyes. He could feel his stomach knot up at the thought of that mutt following them. Kagome was his woman, and he hated the fact that the mutt thought that she belonged to him. He growled low in his throat, and then looked away.

Kagome had heard Kouga's growl and looked over at him. She was curious as to why he would growl, but the look on his face spoke volumes. Apparently, he was upset about Inu Yasha and the prospect of him following their group. When Kouga stood up and announced that he was going to wash up, Kagome stood up and smiled apologetically at the group. She saw Sango nod, and turned to walk after her wolf.

Miroku stared after the couple. "Did I miss something?" He asked. Ginta shook his head. "One thing about wolves you need to understand, when we fall in love, we are viciously protective and jealous. Kouga is upset that Inu Yasha might be following us because he sees Kagome as his mate and his jealousy will only get stronger until they actually mate with each other. He is trying very hard not to push her, but sex is a very important aspect of our culture and he feels that the only way to keep the hanyou away from Kagome is to mate and mark her." He explained.

Miroku slowly nodded and then grinned lecherously. "I see. Well, I suppose by the time we get back to the den, our little Kagome will be a woman." He said, laughing.

Sango's eyes narrowed and she thwacked the monk upside of his head. "Keep your hentai thoughts to yourself, monk. Ginta, what happens if the wolf becomes jealous of another?" She asked, her glare locked upon the injured monk.

"Well, several things can happen. I can remember one time when a male grew so jealous over another male that he ended up killing his competition. It can get very nasty, especially when the jealous wolf is in a position of power. Kouga is the leader and prince of the wolf tribes and he views Kagome as the only woman good enough for him, so any other male will be seen as a threat until Kouga mates Kagome and possibly after. As I said before, sex is a huge part of our lives and though a wolf won't hurt their intended, everyone else is fair game. I suggest keeping the monk away from Kagome until she and Kouga mate. If Kouga sees him putting a finger on her, he will rip his hands off and give them to the wolves to play with." Ginta warned.

Sango nodded then looked at Miroku, who paled. He nervously nodded and then gazed at Sango's rear. He allowed a goofy smile to cross his lips and sighed. If he could not touch Kagome, then Sango will have to accept his caresses. He reached out to touch her soft backside, and felt the soft material of her uniform before feeling the sting of her slap. He fell backwards and into an instant slumber, a serene smile upon his lips.

* * *

Kagome followed Kouga back down to the hot spring and stopped when she saw him stiffen. He slowly turned around to look at her.

"I wanted to be by myself." He said, gruffly. He turned away from her and stared at the water.

"Did I do something wrong? Are you upset with me for something, Kouga?" Kagome asked, confused. Why was he acting this way?

Kouga bit back a snarl, but said, "You have done nothing, Kagome. And that is the problem. That damn mutt could be following us and you act like you don't give a damn. Do you have feelings for him? Would you like me to step down and walk away so that you can go to him? Is that what you want, Kagome?"

Kagome's lower lips trembled. Then it hit her. Kouga was jealous and needed her reassurance. Miku had warned her about this. Males were often jealous over other males they considered to be a threat to their relationship, and the usual way to reassure them was through physical contact. She took in a deep breath and walked slowly up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled up to his back.

"I do not want Inu Yasha, Kouga. You are the only male that I want. I have never slept with Inu Yasha in the way that I sleep with you. He has never been in my bed and never will be. I have the male that I want, and that male is you. I love you, Kouga, and only you. The reason why I don't care if he is following is because I know that he is no threat to me as long as you are around." Kagome said, pressing herself closer to the wolf prince.

Kouga took in several deep breaths to calm himself down. He closed his eyes as he felt Kagome press her body against his and he softly groaned. The heat from her body was driving him insane and he really did not know how much longer he could take until the wolf inside of him demanded its right to claim their mate. He placed his hands over hers and pulled them apart. He turned to face her and saw that she was crying. Without a word, he tipped her chin up and gently licked away her tears, whining softly at her while nuzzling her soft skin. He pulled her to him and held her in a tight embrace, silently cursing himself for making her cry. Of course she wanted him. That damn wolf inside of him was growing anxious over the idea that the mutt would try to take their precious Kagome from them. That would never happen. Not while Kouga had a breath in his body.

A loud clap of thunder was heard, causing Kouga to pull back from Kagome and say, "We need to find shelter. Come on, let's go back to the others."

Kagome nodded and followed Kouga, smiling at his back and silently congratulating herself on a job well done. Miku had been right in telling her how to handle the wolf prince. However, the way he was holding her hand and his demeanor told Kagome that they were far from done with each other, and Kagome could only hope that the shelter they found would provide some privacy for what she knew would probably happen. Kouga would want to touch her, to show the wolf that she was theirs and to show her that she belonged to them. Well, perhaps it was time.

As soon as they got to camp, Kouga told everyone that it was time to leave. He sent Ginta and Hakkaku out to find shelter while they gathered their belongings. It did not take long for the two wolves to return and tell their leader about a small cave that was a few miles from where they were. Nodding, Kouga told them to lead the way. He lifted Kagome in his arms and carried her. Sango and Miroku rode on Kilala. All the way there, Miroku's hands wandered, causing the exterminator to smack him several times. By the time they got to the cave, Miroku's face was a huge bruise and he was grinning like a fool.

Kouga shook his head at the monk and set Kagome down. He would not allow her to go far from him, and told the other two wolves that he and Kagome were to be left alone. Nodding, Ginta and Hakkaku started a fire, while the monk and exterminator pulled out food from Kagome's backpack.

Kouga lead Kagome to the back of the cave. It was dark, and that helped ease Kagome's anxiety a bit. She did not want Miroku to see her and Kouga doing anything that would cause him to constantly grin at her. Kouga held her hand tightly and finally found a small area to sit down in.

He made Kagome straddle his lap, and started to undo her obi. Kagome could hear his breathing become harsher, and she knew that he was trying his best to keep his control, but did she really want him to control himself? She allowed her fingers to undo his armor and slide it away from his chest. Her fingertips explored his broad chest, causing him to groan. Kagome smiled, knowing full well that with his enhanced eyesight, he could see her, and bent her head down to his ear and whispered, "I love you, Kouga. There will never be another who can make me feel the way you do."

Kouga felt his heart pounding in his chest. With trembling fingers, he opened her kimono and slid it off of her shoulders. He took in the sight of her and her undergarments. Kagome knew what he wanted, so she reached behind her and unsnapped the bra, letting it slid from her body and onto the ground. She felt him catch his breath and then felt his hot breath upon her naked breast. She closed her eyes and allowed his mouth to take her to places she had never known about. She knew that when she next saw her friends, she would no longer be a virgin, but mated to a very strong and powerful wolf who loved her like no other, and he needed her touch, something she would not deny him.

Ginta and Hakkaku could easily smell the arousal and could hear the soft grunts coming from their leader and his new mate. It was clear that they were in the middle of making love and would not be seen for several hours.

Miroku shook his head. He had seen the small grins on the wolves and he instantly knew what his friend and their leader were up to. Now, if only he could get Sango to love him and be with him in the way that Kagome was with Kouga, then everything would be perfect in his world.

Sango was oblivious as to what was going on. She was dividing her attention between her thoughts and Miroku's hands. She kept inching away from him and soon found herself sitting next to Hakkaku. The wolf smiled down at her and said, "So, I take it that you do not find the monk desirable."

Sango blushed. Of course she found Miroku desirable. But, his hands would not leave her alone. She shook her head, aware that all eyes were on her, including Miroku's. "I do find Miroku to be very handsome, but I do not like being groped all of the time." She explained.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Would you rather I grope you or other women. Sango, my hands would much rather be on you rather than on some other woman." He said, his voice soft.

Sango felt her body heat at his words. Did that mean that he was willing to commit to her and to her only? As if reading her mind, the monk scooted closer to her and wrapped his arm around her. He leaned over and placed a chaste kiss upon her cheek. For him, this moment was enough to keep him happy for a while. Sango smiled at him, but then jumped when a howl was heard from the back of the cave.

She leapt to her feet and reached for her weapon, only to be stopped by Ginta. "Don't worry, that was just Kouga." He said, grinning.

Sango cocked her head. "It sounded like he was hurt. What if he and Kagome are in a situation that they can't handle? We never explored this cave, so there could be some vicious animal lurking back there." She said, worry lacing her voice.

Miroku began to chuckle. "Well, the only vicious animal back there is Kouga and trust me, dear Sango. They do not need our help." He said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at his love.

Sango stared at him for a moment, but then her eyes grew wide. She glanced towards the back of the cave and then at her companions, who were grinning their fool heads off. She sat down and stared at the fire. She would have to pull Kagome aside later and speak with her. If Kagome could move on and accept love from a demon who obviously desired her, what in the hell was stopping Sango from being with a monk who loved her and wanted to touch only her?

It was getting dark when Kouga and Kagome finally emerged. Something had obviously changed between them and they were constantly touching each other. It was nice to see Kagome so happy and loved. Miroku smiled at the couple, but knew that their eyes were only for each other at the moment.

Ginta cleared his throat. "Kouga, I am going hunting." He said, smirking. He really didn't think that his leader would notice that he had spoken to him, however, Kouga surprised him by nodding. Ginta looked down at the group and shrugged. Without a word, he left the cave and went directly towards the forest. He sniffed the air and then grinned. He had caught the scent of a stag nearby and that would make for an excellent dinner.

It had taken him a little over an hour to chase his prey and then kill it, but it was worth it. He lifted the beast up and began the long walk back to the cave. He stopped when he heard a cough. He snapped his head towards the direction of the cough and found the hanyou that had invaded the den standing by a tree. He looked upset.

"So, did your leader get Kagome someplace dry before the rain came?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

Ginta growled. "Of course he did. He loves her and won't allow her to go without anything. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to return." He said.

Inu Yasha stepped forward. "I would like to come with you. I want to help. I know that I screwed up, and hurt Kagome. I do care for her and her well-being." He said, running his hand through his hair.

Ginta bit back a laugh. "You claim to care for her well-being, so tell me, why did you not come for her when Kouga first took her and brought her to our den. From what I understand, you thought that another could perform Kagome's duties and that Kagome was disposable. So, what changed?" He asked.

Inu Yasha growled. "I was stupid, and want to apologize to Kagome for my actions." He said, glaring at the wolf.

Ginta shrugged. He knew that Kouga wanted to rip the hanyou to shreds, so he decided to allow the hanyou to follow him. It would be interesting to see Kouga beat the crap out of the hanyou and prove his dominance. Together they walked through the forest and finally reached the cave. Ginta entered, and said, "I ran into the hanyou on the way back, and he would like to speak with little sister."

Kouga growled loudly and gently eased Kagome off of his lap. He stalked over to Ginta and in a series of yaps and growls, berated his underling for his foolish decision. Neither of the wolves noticed that the hanyou had entered the cave and had walked over to Kagome.

Inu Yasha crouched down and gave Kagome a small smile. He saw the curios look that she was giving him and he said, "Kagome, I apologize for everything. I was stupid and ask that you let me join you in finding the shards."

Kouga snarled and was at his mate's side instantly. "I am the leader of this group, mutt face and if you want to join us, you direct your request to me, and not to my mate." He said, his face showing his obvious anger.

Inu Yasha stumbled back. Mate? Mate! Why in the hell was he calling Kagome his mate? He watched as Kouga extended his hand to Kagome and gently lifted her until she was standing beside him. Kouga smirked at him and reached for Kagome's kimono. He eased the material down until a pair of fang marks were visible.

Inu Yasha felt his entire world crumble. He watched as Kouga brought Kagome into an embrace and felt his body shake with anger. "Just who in the hell do you think you are, wolf? She belongs to me, and only me. I am her protector and if I have to, I will remove your sorry hide in order to fix this mess." He said, flexing his claws toward the couple.

Kouga eased Kagome over to where Miroku and Sango were standing. Both males snarled at each other and finally, blows were exchanged. Kagome covered her eyes, and allowed the tears to come. This was not how she wanted to spend her first night as a newly mated woman.


	8. Kikyo's Failed Attempt

As Kouga and Inu Yasha pounded each other, Kagome stood in Sango's embrace, sobbing. She could not understand why Inu Yasha could not get it through his thick skull that she was happily mated to Kouga.

As both males struck at each other, neither one seemed to notice that the young woman that they fought over was crying her eyes out. Instead, both seemed intent on proving his dominance and would not stop until the other male submitted.

Kouga would never submit to the mutt. He was alpha. He had fought long and hard for his position and he would not give it up to the tick-infested hanyou.

Inu Yasha was not only fighting for his pride, but also his heart. If he won, Kagome would be his and he could force her to return to his side. And it would be at that time he would take her as his and erase the mark that the wolf gave her by giving her his own mark. He would not lose.

Kagome watched through heavy eyes as both males shed blood and yelled curses at each other. Finally, she had seen enough. She yanked away from Sango and ran out of the cave and towards the forest. She could not take it anymore. When would they stop fighting? She did not look back, nor did she hear Sango screaming out her name. The rain had gotten progressively stronger and Kagome could feel the raid drops mixing with her tears.

When she finally did come to a stop, she crumbled to the ground and instantly got sick. All because of her. They were fighting because both wanted her, and one already had her. She was so tired of it all. Was it so much to ask that Inu Yasha be happy for her? He expected her to accept his decision to be with Kikyo, but now that they were no longer together, he wanted to take her from the one who loved her more than life itself. As she cried, she did not notice the figure that had come up from behind her. Suddenly, Kagome felt something hard hit the back of her head, and Kagome's world became dark.

Neither Kouga nor Inu Yasha had noticed that Kagome had fled the cave. Ginta had run after her, but she was very quick and the wolf could not track her with the rain interfering with her scent.

Sango had seen enough. She grabbed her weapon and stalked over to the two males who were covered in blood. Just as Inu Yasha was about to jump on Kouga, Sango let her weapon fly, effectively stopping his attack. Both males looked stunned and then angry.

"Bitch. Why did you stop our fight?" Inu Yasha ground out. Sango glared at him and then turned to Kouga.

"Take a good look at all of the people here. Is there someone missing?" She asked, her fists clenching.

Kouga's eyes traveled over the cave and the widened. His mate was gone. So was Ginta. He looked up at the exterminator.

"Where is she? And where is Ginta?" He demanded, getting up from his kneeling position and slowly approaching Sango.

Sango balled up her fists and began walking toward Kouga, but Miroku stopped her from doing anything rash.

"Kagome ran out of the cave while you were fighting. She was very upset, and Ginta went after her, though I doubt that he will have much luck with this rain.

Kouga threw his head back and howled. He glared over at the hanyou and said, "When I get my Kagome back, you are going to leave. She would never have run away if you had not shown up. You are to blame for her leaving."

Inu Yasha's ears flattened against his skull and he growled at the wolf. He began to walk towards Kouga, but was intercepted by Sango. Without a word, she managed to get the hanyou to back down and she then pointed over to a wall and told him to go sit and shut up. Though he was not happy about it, Inu Yasha did as he was told.

Kouga moved to sit on the opposite side of the cave and stared out at the forest. Once the exterminator wrapped his wound, he would go after Kagome. He would apologize to her for fighting with the mutt, but explain to her that canine demons are very protective and that this was inevitable.

Miroku suddenly stood up. His face was pale and he rushed out of the cave.

When Ginta reached Kagome, she was lying in a small puddle of blood with a woman standing over her, chanting. The woman seemed frustrated, but kept chanting. Finally, the woman stopped and then stared down at Kagome.

"Well, reincarnation. It seems that Kaede kept something from her older sister. It appears that there is another that holds my true soul, while you hold that reincarnations soul. Consider yourself fortunate, and know, Inu Yasha will never love you. He loves only me and will go to hell with me, even if it is by force. Now, if you will excuse me. I must go meet Inu Yasha and decide where to go from here." The woman said. She then turned and walked into the forest. When he was sure that she was gone, Ginta walked over to Kagome and checked her over. He sniffed at her and then lifted her up.

"Don't worry, sister. I will get you back to the cave. That bitch won't hurt you ever again." He said, running as fast as he could through the forest. Damn that Inu Yasha. He knew that woman, and Ginta was sure that they had planned this entire scene. When he finally arrived, it was the monk who rushed out to greet him.

Kouga quickly stood up and looked to where Miroku stood. Ginta was holding onto something and was speaking frantically to the monk. After a couple of minutes, Miroku led Ginta in the cave. Ginta was carrying Kagome and she was severely injured. Miroku untied the sash from his robes and gently began to dry Kagome off. He looked at Kouga.

"We need to get back to the den. She will not be fit to travel for a while. This is serious." He said.

Kouga nodded and motioned for Ginta to bring Kagome to him. Once she was in his arms, Kouga began to whine softly to her, hoping to bring her around, but she remained silent. Sango approached Kouga and asked that he allow her to clean Kagome up and dress her in dry clothing. Kouga nodded and helped the exterminator to the back of the cave. He watched as she cleaned Kagome's wound, and then dried off her body. Thankfully, her head wound had stopped bleeding and she seemed to be resting comfortably. Once she was dressed, Kouga lifted her into his arms and brought her back near the fire. Miroku had unrolled Kagome's sleeping bag and Kouga placed her inside. He wrapped her in the furs that they had brought along and told the others that once the rain stopped he would be taking Kagome back to the dens and to follow him in the morning. After everyone agreed, they all settled down for some rest.

Inu Yasha watched as Kouga tenderly stroked Kagome's cheek. It was clear that the wolf loved her. After a while, Kagome began to respond to Kouga's caresses, and started to whimper. He carefully unwound the furs and lifted her into his lap. Once she was settled, he placed a fur on her and gently rocked her. He brought his lips to her ear and growled softly. It seemed to do the trick and Kagome fell back asleep, but not before snuggling into his chest. Inu Yasha watched as Kouga smiled down on the young woman in his arms before closing his own eyes.

Suddenly, Inu Yasha felt a pair of eyes upon him. He looked over and saw Ginta staring at him. He flipped the wolf off and turned away. What he would not give to hold Kagome in his arms.

Kikyo sat in a tree and waited for Inu Yasha to arrive. She was going to be patient and use her time wisely. Who could hold her true soul? It was certainly a mystery. She glanced in the direction that Inu Yasha had disappeared in several hours before. She could not understand why he had not shown up yet, but it really did not matter. The rain was letting up and soon, they would be on their way again.

After several hours had passed, Kikyo had reached her limit of patience. She got down from the tree and silently walked toward the cave. She masked her presence and watched as the wolf leader stepped out of the cave with that girl, Kagome. He was speaking to two other wolves and then turned and started to run. Kagome was held securely against him.

Kikyo glanced over at the cave again, and saw her beloved step out. He was staring in the direction that the wolf went and then she heard him say, "Damn it, he should not have been allowed to leave with her. She is my responsibility."

A shorthaired wolf got into the hanyou's face and snarled. "Don't give me that bull. I saw the one who attacked sister. It was a woman in miko clothing. She was trying to cast a spell or something on sister, but she was the one who inflicted the wound on Kagome. The woman also mentioned your name. So, what are you really up to?"

Inu Yasha looked stunned. "Describe the woman to me." He said, his eyes narrowing as he prayed to Kami that it was not Kikyo who attacked the woman who held his heart.

As Ginta began his description, Sango and Miroku's faces grew grim. Miroku shook his head. "There is something wrong about this. Ginta, you said that she was chanting, but you never said if the spell was complete." He said.

Ginta shook his head. "No, the woman was very upset and left Kagome after the spell failed. Do you know what she was trying to do?" He asked.

Miroku cleared his throat. "I believe that Kikyo was attempting to take her soul back, but something went wrong and she failed. Either that, or Kagome is not the one with Kikyo's true soul." He said, rubbing his chin in thought.

Inu Yasha had heard enough. "Go back to the den and stay with Kagome. I am going to find Kikyo and deal with her. This is the last time she ever comes near Kagome." He said, reaching for tetsaiga.

Sango wanted to stop the hanyou, but Miroku shook his head. "Let him take it. Kagome will understand. Let him deal with Kikyo, and we will do as he has suggested. It is time to go."

Sango glanced back at the hanyou, and then shrugged. Well, if Kagome got mad at anyone, Miroku could take the blame. After all, she tried to stop him from taking the sword.

The two wolves and two humans watched as the hanyou run towards the forest. After he was gone, the group left the cave and headed straight for the den. They could only hope that Kagome would be awake by the time they got back to tell them what had happened.

Kikyo went back to the tree and waited. She smiled when she saw the hanyou approach her. With narrowed eyes, she watched as he drew his sword.

"Hello to you too, lover. Why so angry? She is alive and with her wolf, so you have no reason to be upset." She said, shrugging.

"Why would you do such a thing, Kikyo?" Inu Yasha asked, his voice laced with anger and sadness.

Kikyo began to laugh. "Why? Why not? The soul is mine, but unfortunately, Kagome is not the holder of my soul. No, there is one other and I do believe that my dear sister knows the identity of the holder. We will go back and make her tell us." She said, turning away from the hanyou to look at the sky.

"No, Kikyo. I am done with you. You no longer have a purpose here and should be sent back to hell. Forgive me, I really did love you." He said as he pointed his sword at his former love.

Kikyo turned around slowly and gave a sudden flick of her hand. Inu Yasha was surrounded by her soul stealers and was soon fast asleep. "So, you would betray me yet again. Well, I should have known better than to trust you. Fine, I will do this myself. Goodbye, Inu Yasha. The next time we meet, I will do more than pin your sorry ass to a tree." She said, turning away once more to walk into the forest, leaving Inu Yasha in a heap on the forest floor. She would go to Kaede and make her reveal her true reincarnation, and then she would reclaim her soul once and for all. Nothing will stand in her way.

When Kouga reached the den, Kagome had started to wake up, but was still drifting in and out of consciousness. He had made good time and reached the den in the early evening.

Miku had seen him carrying in Kagome and called to the other women. They rushed over to their leader and Miku asked what happened. When they were told that Kagome had been attacked, Miku snarled.

"Who would do such a thing to such a friendly young woman?" She asked, her voice shaking with anger.

Kouga shrugged. "I don't know, but I will find out once the others get back here. For now, I am taking my mate inside and putting her to bed." He said. He heard the women giggle and then Miku ask in a playful voice, "Don't you mean, intended mate?"

Kouga smirked and turned around to look at the women. "No, I mean mate. We are mated and she is marked. Excuse me." He said, smiling as he heard the women squeal their delight. Oh, how he could not wait for Kagome to awaken to share in the excitement. When a couple united, it was a very big deal. And soon, pups were usually sure to follow.

Kouga walked into their bedroom and threw back the covers. He quickly got rid of her clothing and placed her into the bed and covered her up. When he was done, he left the room and walked outside. Miku had prepared him a plate of food and he sat down with the males and told them what had happened. They agreed that once the identity of the woman was revealed, they would hunt her down and take vengeance for the injury she had dealt to their new princess.

When the males all decided to turn in, Kouga walked back to his den and went to his hot spring. After he bathed, he went to lay down beside his mate. When he cuddled up close to her, he heard her whisper, "Kouga?"

"Yes, love. I am here." He said softly, taking her hand and kissing her fingers. He watched as she opened her eyes and look over at him.

"What happened?" She asked, her throat sounding like it was stuffed with cotton. Her head hurt and she could not remember what had happened after she had run off into the forest.

"You ran away when Inu Yasha and I were fighting. You were attacked by a woman, but survived. I brought you home to rest and recover, so please, my mate. Go back to sleep and we will speak again when you are feeling better." He said, pulling her to him and tucking her head underneath his chin.

He felt Kagome sigh and then felt her breathing even out. He knew that she had slipped back into the land of dreams and he could only imagine what kind of pain he would bring the woman who dared touch what belonged to him. She would pay, and she would pay dearly.


	9. The Abduction Of Innocence

A/N: I apologize for the tardieness of this chapter. I had my computer disk with this story on it disappear and had to rewrite the chapter. I have most of the next chapter done and will have it out by the end of the weekend. Forgive me and enjoy the story.

* * *

When Kagome awoke, she immediately brought her hand up to her head and groaned. She felt Kouga's hand cover hers and heard him whisper, "Take it easy, Kagome. You are going to be hurting for a while and I need you to relax."

Kagome nodded and felt his arms wrap around her body. She felt the vibrations rumble through his chest as he softly growled at her, soothing her, and sending her back to sleep.

Kouga stared at the ceiling in their private bedchambers. He really wanted to kill something at the moment, but would not leave Kagome's side. He would wait until Ginta and the others return to find out what in the hell had happened. If that mutt-face had anything to do with Kagome's injury, he would not live long to enjoy the next full moon.

After he felt that Kagome was sleeping deeply, he carefully untangled himself and left their bed. He wrapped his fur around his waist and put on his armor. He didn't even bother with his hair. All he wanted to do was find out if his companions had returned.

When he walked outside, sure enough, they were sitting with a group of males and talking. Kouga quickly approached them and took a seat beside the monk.

Miroku noticed Kouga's approach and made room for him. It was time to tell him the identity of Kagome's attacker.

"Kouga, how is Kagome?" Miroku asked, his voice laced with concern. He studied the leader's face and could see the worry in his eyes.

"She is in a lot of pain, but resting. Have you discovered who her attacker was?" Kouga asked, his claws digging slightly into his palms. He was anxious to exact revenge in his mate's name.

"Her name is Kikyo, and she is Kagome's incarnation. You see, Kagome doesn't come from this time, Kouga. Her actual home is five hundred years in the future, and she only emerged here because Mistress Centipede abducted her. Kagome bears the soul of Kikyo, and the thing that walks around now is the rage that Kikyo held for Inu Yasha before she died." Sango explained.

Kouga and the other tribesmen were confused. "If she is this Kikyo's reincarnation, why is Kikyo trying to kill her?" Kouga asked.

Miroku cleared his throat. "Well, Kikyo hates Kagome for having her soul, not to mention Inu Yasha's attention. Because Kagome is growing in power, Kikyo probably sees Kagome as a threat to her existance, though I highly doubt that Kagome would ever go after her unless Kikyo provoked an attack. But, I doubt that Kagome will have to worry about Kikyo anymore. It seems that when Kagome was attacked, Kikyo was attempting to take back her soul from Kagome, but found that in order to reclaim her soul, Kikyo needs to find the true owner of it. Kagome is the second reincarnation of Kikyo and the first reincarnation of this other that holds Kikyo's true soul.

"So, how do we find the one with the bitch's true soul?" Kouga asked, his anger slowly growing. Perhaps if they found this other woman, he could lure Kikyo out and kill her. Her death would be most enjoyable.

* * *

Rin happily played in the garden of the western palace. Her lord never got upset with her for picking flowers and often would thank her for bringing him a small bouquet. She hummed a happy little tune and grinned when she heard Jaken squeal. Apparently, her lord was not happy that Jaken had yelled at Rin and was now explaining to him why he would never yell at her again.

Rin was not a stupid child, and she knew that her lord did not like humans. However, ever since she found him, he had taken her under his protection and cared for her. Sure, it had only been a few weeks, but he had Jaken go out and get her kimonos and other things that a little girl would need. Jaken had complained, but after a meeting with her lord, Jaken was more than happy to do as he said.

Now, as she sat with a doll and a bunch of flowers, she grinned happily and laced one of the flowers through her doll's hair.

When a shadow fell over her, she looked up and found herself looking at a woman. The woman was very pretty, but her eyes were cold. Rin quickly got up and looked at the lady, wondering what she wanted.

"Lord Sesshomaru is in the palace. Rin will go and get him for you." Rin said, backing away from the lady.

"I do not need to speak to the lord, little one. I need to speak with you. Come with me. We have much to discuss." Kikyo said, her hand extending towards Rin.

Rin shook her head. "Rin is not allowed to go with strangers. Lord Sesshomaru told Rin that he would be upset with her if she did. Rin has to go now." She said, turning quickly and running towards the palace.

Kikyo smirked and nodded her head. Her soul collectors flew past her and quickly subdued the little girl. However, her smirk quickly left her face when the little girl screamed for her lord. Kikyo looked around wildly and then motioned for her collectors to follow her. They needed to get away while they still could. Sesshomaru had quite the reputation around Japan, and Kikyo did not want to find out if the rumors were true. She quickly left the area, and after she got a few miles away, she finally felt herself relax. Once she received her soul back, she would be complete and her miko powers would be back and she would finally take her revenge on Naraku and on Inu Yasha.

* * *

Kagome groaned and shifted a bit. Her head hurt and she was having trouble opening her eyes. She remembered a little bit about what had happened, and was curious as to why she still had her soul. She knew that Kikyo attacked her and was sure that the dead miko would finally reclaim the soul that she thought rightfully belonged to her.

Kagome struggled to sit up and looked around. She found her kimono and quickly threw it on. She slowly walked to the entrance of the den and saw that her mate, the tribesmen, and her friends were in deep conversation. She walked to them, taking unsteady steps, and was nearly there when Kouga spotted her.

He had been talking of ways to find out who held Kikyo's true soul and everyone agreed that it would be very difficult without a miko's help. Kouga took in a deep breath and then snapped his head towards his den. His eyes widened and he quickly got up and walked over to Kagome, who was coming closer to them.

"My love, you need to go and lay down. You suffered a severe injury and need your rest." He said, wrapping his arms around his mate's small form.

Kagome shook her head. "I can't sleep. I just want to know what happened and why it is that I still have my soul. I was for sure that Kikyo would have finally gotten her soul back from me." She said softly.

Kouga sighed and picked Kagome up. He carried her back to where he was sitting and placed her between his legs. Miroku smiled at his friend and then said, "I'm glad to see you up and around, Lady Kagome. We were worried for a while. Are you feeling well?"

Kagome nodded. "A little bit. Now, what are you guys talking about?" She asked. Every single person had a serious expression on his or her face and she wanted to know why.

"Kagome, were you aware that you are not the holder of Kikyo's true soul? You do have her soul, but it is combined with the soul of your true incarnate. Apparently, someone else gained Kikyo's soul and when she could not pull the soul from you, she is going to try and find this other person." Miroku said. He could see Kagome's face take on a thoughtful appearance.

"I wonder if Kaede knows about this. She probably does. She once told Inu Yasha that the thing that walked around claiming to be Kikyo was not the real Kikyo. When Kikyo passed, she had accepted her fate and her soul moved on, however, the small part of soul that she did manage to take from you was the hatred that Kikyo felt at the end of her life. However, it is not enough to sustain her and she needs the souls of the dead. Now, even that is not enough and she needs her original soul." Miroku explained, watching as Kagome nodded in understanding.

"So, if we find my real incarnate, then we will find Kikyo. Wait, if Kaede might know something about my incarnate, don't you think that Kikyo will go to Kaede as well?" Kagome asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

Sango paled. "I am going back to the village. Until I return, Kagome needs to rest. After that, we can decide as to what to do from there." She said, calling for Kilala.

When everyone nodded, Sango left. She was worried for the older miko and knew that she didn't have the power to stand up to Kikyo.

Kouga sighed and then told the others that he and Kagome were going to go to bed. It had been a long day, and he was exhausted. He stood up and lifted Kagome into his arms. He listened as his people bid him a goodnight, and then heard one of the female's scream, "HENTAI" before the familiar sound of skin smacking skin followed. Kouga shook his head and silently prayed that the monk would lose his amorous ways before he was put out of commission by one of the males.

He carried Kagome back into their den and into their bedchambers. He sat her down and peeled off his armor and furs. Turning back to Kagome, he slowly undressed her, making sure to kiss every single bit of flesh that he uncovered until he had to actually pry himself away from her. If he kept up his actions, he would not be able to stop until he had satisfied his wolf's lust for her. He smirked when he heard her groan of disappointment. Clearly someone enjoyed what he gave her in the cave and now wanted more, but she was still recovering and he would do nothing to jeopardize her health.

He pulled her onto the bed and laid down beside her. Cuddling up to her back, he secured his arms around her and sighed. Growling softly at her, he felt her body relax and eventually fall back into a deep slumber. He, on the other hand, was not tired. He simply wanted to get Kagome back to sleep and have some time to think about things.

He loved Kagome. There was no doubt in his heart about that. He wanted to protect from all harm, but now he was not so sure that he wanted to find Kagome's incarnate. Sure, he was still going to kill Kikyo, but from what the monk had told him before Kagome came outside was that when Kikyo regains her soul, she will once again be flesh and blood. So, why not wait until the bitch can feel his claws rip into her skin to pay her back for what she did to his precious mate. However, he had a feeling that Kagome would insist on helping her incarnate. Well, whatever happened, he would be the one to rip the dead bitch apart.

Feeling confident in his decision, he drifted off to sleep and unconsciously tightened his arms around his mate.

* * *

It was late in the evening when Sango finally made it back to Kaede's. She looked around and found several things wrong. Normally, the male villagers would still be outside, talking about the day's events. However, the village was very quiet and it was starting to spook the slayer.

She walked into the elder miko's hut and found Inu Yasha sitting beside a seriously injured Kaede.

Sango rushed to Kaede's side, and then looked at Inu Yasha. "What happened?" She cried, holding onto the woman's hand.

"Kikyo happened. She came and asked Kaede for the name of her true reincarnation, and when Kaede refused, she went crazy. Finally, Kaede could not take anymore and told Kikyo of a child that had been seen traveling with my bastard half-brother. Kaede saw them when she was coming back from another village and the child ran up to her and gave her flowers. From what Kaede managed to tell me, the child bears a strong resemblance to both Kikyo and Kagome, but only younger." He replied, his voice unwavering.

"Kouga wants to kill Kikyo, and Kami help me, Inu Yasha, if you stop him, I will stop you." Sango threatened.

Inu Yasha shook his head. "I won't stop him from helping, but I will be the one to kill Kikyo. She has gone way too far. Attacking the old crone is one thing, she at least gave Kikyo a fight, but a kid is a different story. I am going to pay Sesshomaru a visit. He needs to know exactly who took the girl, especially if he has taken her under his protection, though I have to wonder why." He said, standing up.

He walked outside and headed for the west. Sango called for Kilala and had her crouch down to the ground. She was going to take Kaede back to the wolf den to be cared for and she knew that Kouga would not mind, especially once he finds out that it was Kaede who had been taking care of Kagome.

Once they were airborne, Sango closed her eyes and hoped that the little girl was alright. Kikyo or that thing that kept claiming that it was Kikyo, had crossed the line. With any luck, they could reach the little girl before any damage was done.


	10. Uneasy Allies

A/N: I will be placing this story on Animesprial in about 2 weeks. It will be the unedited version, so I will let you guys know once it is up. I am working as hard as I can on this and other stories, so please continue to be patient with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review. Thanks. By the way, there is some harsh language in this chapter, so you are warned.

* * *

To say he was angry was an understatement. He had passed angry an hour ago and was heading towards total outrage. Of course, he did not show it on the outside, but on the inside, he was already picturing Rin's abductor hanging from shackles in his torture room, their blood pooling around their feet as they begged him for mercy. Of course, he would show none, but then again, he was known to be the most sadistic bastard in the whole of Japan.

He had been in his study, looking over scrolls and was about to summon Jaken when the little toad scurried into his office, his kimono a mess. He was frantic and he kept bowing before his lord. So, Sesshomaru could only guess that Jaken had lost Rin. Again.

"My lord, forgive this humble Jaken. The girl is missing and we detected a foul stench in the area that she was playing in. The guards are searching for her, but they have come up empty handed." Jaken said, praying to every Kami he knew that his lord would make his kick count and render him unconscious.

Sesshomaru stared at his retainer before slowly getting out of his seat. He walked past Jaken, and went to the area where several of his guards were standing. Sure enough, Rin's doll that he had brought her from a neighboring lord lay on the ground, and it was covered in dirt. There was a definite struggle. He lifted his nose and took a sniff of the air before he narrowed his eyes. He knew that odor. It belonged to his half-brother's dead miko.

Without a word to his guards, Sesshomaru left his home and went in search of the bitch that dared take his precious ward. Even though he did not show it, he had come to look at Rin as his child. Of course, when he decided to mate, the pup from that union would be heir, but until then, she was his heir and to mess with his heir was to invite an early death.

Sesshomaru bolted through the trees, taking care not to touch anything as he moved and when the trail went cold, he stopped and snarled viciously. However, another scent caught his nose and he quickly took off again, this time, his target was his idiot brother.

* * *

Kouga awoke to the frantic sounds of his men yelling for the healer to come and help them. He got up and threw on his fur and armor. He did not see Kagome rise from the bed, but instead he made his way outside and found an elderly miko lying on the ground with her head in the slayer's lap.

Sango looked up at the wolf prince, her face pale from crying. "Kouga, this is Kaede. She is Kagome's mentor and the sister of the one who hurt Kagome. Kikyo attacked her to find out the name of her incarnation, and this is a result of Kikyo's visit." She said, her last word choking as a sob rose from her throat.

Kouga shook his head. Only a creature devoid of any moral fiber would attack their own flesh and blood in such a way. He motioned for the healer to step forward and watched as the healer examined the elder miko. He felt a soft hand upon his arm, and looked down at the worried face of his beloved mate. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "Don't worry, Kagome. She will be fine. We will take care of her."

Kagome nodded, and watched the healer work. The wounds were bad. It was clear from the look on the healer's face that there was not much that could be done. The only way Kaede would live was if she willed it and allowed her own body to heal. Kagome pulled away from Kouga and slowly approached her teacher. She knelt down and took the woman's wrinkled hand in hers.

"Kaede. It's me, Kagome. Please, Kaede. Please wake up. We need you to tell us what happened." Kagome said, her voice soft.

The elder miko seemed to respond to her student's voice, and she slowly began to awaken. When she was finally able to open her eyes, she focused on Kagome. She squeezed her hand, and whispered, "Kikyo has finally lost her good mind. Taking that child's soul will not give her back the life she desires. She will kill that child, and will probably come after you again when she realizes that her plan did not work. She may attempt to go after every single person that she believes holds her soul. Kikyo will become nothing more than a parasite, and by taking the souls of her reincarnations, she will grow in power, but that power will be corrupted, and soon, dealing with her will make dealing with Naraku look like child's play."

Kagome patted her hand. "Ok, so who is this reincarnation of hers? I mean, this child, as you call her, is my incarnate, right? So, who is it?" Kagome asked.

Kaede coughed, then grimaced when the pain from her ribs hit her. "The child that travels with Inu Yasha's elder brother, Sesshomaru." She replied softly.

Kagome's mouth dropped open. Sesshomaru was traveling with a child? A human child? When did pigs start to fly? Shaking her head, Kagome looked over at Sango. "Did you see Kikyo when you were at the village?" She asked.

Sango shook her head. "I did not see Kikyo, but I did see Inu Yasha. He was pissed beyond belief. He has gone after Kikyo and he intends to put an end to her. Kagome, I think that she has finally pushed him over the edge." She said.

Miroku cleared his throat. "I do believe that it is time to join up with Inu Yasha. He is going to need all of the help he can get, especially if there is a child involved. And, we all know how Inu Yasha acts when he gets around Kikyo." He said, looking over at Kagome.

Kagome nodded. "Yes. Let's go." She said, standing up. She went to walk towards her friends, but was stopped by Kouga's arm blocking her way.

"Sorry, love. But, you are not going. I will go, but you are going to stay here." He said, his tone firm.

Kagome stared at the wolf prince a moment before saying, "But, I will be fine. It isn't like I have not fought Kikyo before."

Kouga narrowed his eyes. "Kagome, you are not going and that is final. Do not make me repeat myself again. GINTA!" Kouga shouted.

When the wolf stood before him, Kouga glared at Kagome and said, "She is not to leave this den. In fact, escort her back to our den and make sure that she stays there. If she leaves, it will be your ass."

Ginta paled and then grabbed Kagome's arm. "Come, sister. Let's get you back to your den." He said, towing her away from the group. Kagome glared at Kouga, and then sighed as soon as she and Ginta walked into her den. He looked down at her and said, "Don't let Kouga upset you, sister. He is only concerned for your well-being. He loves you and doesn't want you to get hurt."

Kagome nodded, and sat upon the bed. Ginta smiled at her and then left the den, intent on getting himself something to eat. If he was to watch the miko, then he had better be ready for anything, so he had better get something to eat before she tried anything.

Kagome waited until Ginta left, then snuck to the entrance to the den. She looked both ways and then bolted towards the main den. She knew that there would be some men in there, but she would simply tell them that she forgot to tell her friends something and that she needed to hurry and catch them before they left. When she got to the den, she was happy to find that no one questioned her and she skipped out of the main den and into the warm sunlight. She looked around and then began to locate Kouga's shards. It took a few minutes, but she finally found the direction that they were going in and set off after them. Let Kouga get upset. She and Kikyo needed to have a talk.

Ginta walked back to Kouga and Kagome's den. When he went back to the bedroom, he expected Kagome to be sitting or lying on the bed, but when he did not see her, he called out her name. When no answer came, he rushed outside and quickly went into the main den. He asked the men if they had seen Kagome and sure enough, one of the men said that she went outside. Rushing past the concerned men, he stopped just outside and looked around. When he could not detect Kagome's scent, Ginta's head drooped and he muttered, "I am in deep shit."

* * *

Sesshomaru lunged at the hanyou, but Inu Yasha managed to dodge his blow. Both brothers continued to swing at each other and only stopped when Inu Yasha screamed at him that if he did not listen, Kikyo would harm his little human. That got Sesshomaru's attention.

"It is your wench that took my ward, half-breed. Why would I listen to anything you have to say." Sesshomaru growled, his claws glowing green with his poison.

"Because, you ass. Your little ward is Kikyo's reincarnation and is Kagome's incarnation. Did it ever occur to you that your ward and Kagome share a similar appearance?" Inu Yasha spat, wiping the blood off of his face.

Sesshomaru narrow his eyes. He thought about the human miko his brother traveled with and it was true. She and Rin did share some similar characteristics. He shook his head. "What are you trying to pull, half-breed? I was under the impression that the dead miko was your mate. Why betray her to help me?" He asked, doubt obvious in his voice.

"Because Kikyo attacked Kagome and left her to bleed to death in the forest. She was trying to extract the soul that she believes is hers, but when she could not do it, she set out to find her real reincarnation, and that reincarnation is your ward." Inu Yasha explained. He watched as his brother straightened up.

"Tell me where to find this bitch of yours and I will make her death quick." Sesshomaru said, his concern for his ward growing by the minute.

Inu Yasha shook his head. "I don't know where she is. I was hoping that you would help me find her. I don't want her to hurt anymore people than she already has. Believe me, I want to send her back to where she came from just as badly as you do, but right now, we need to work together to find them, and not fight each other." He said, sheathing his sword.

Sesshomaru nodded slowly. "You realize that this changes nothing between us. When I get Rin back, I will come after the sword again." He said, cocking his eyebrow in a silent challenge.

"I know, you giant ass. Now, where do we start?" Inu Yasha asked. He watched his brother shake his head in disgust. "Foolish hanyou, just follow your nose." Sesshomaru sneered.

Soon, both brothers were on their way and not one word was exchanged between them. They soon came upon another scent and Inu Yasha wrinkled his nose. "Yuck. I smell wolf." He said, knowing exactly who he was smelling.

Sesshomaru shook his head. He followed his brother and soon found himself in the company of the two humans that followed his brother and the lord of the eastern lands, Prince Kouga.

Sesshomaru and Kouga gave each other slight bows, acknowledging each other's station in youkai society. Inu Yasha made a rude noise with his throat, but managed to keep his mouth shut.

Kouga looked around. "So, where is this bitch that dared hurt my Kagome?" He asked, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"I don't know. I lost her scent and am trying to pick it back up." Inu Yasha said, sniffing the air.

Sango and Miroku sighed. This was not going well at all. At this rate, Kikyo would have stolen that little girl's soul before they could even get to her.

As the two demons and hanyou argued, the two humans sat on the ground and tried to come up with a plan. It was clear that Kikyo had won this round.

* * *

"OUCH! Damn bush." Kagome muttered. She made her way through the dense forest and came to a stop by a tree. She had tried to follow Kouga's shards, but for some reason, she felt as though she were being pulled in a different direction.

She began walking and soon found herself in a small clearing, right behind the woman everyone was looking for. Before she could say one word, Kikyo said, "Good evening, Kagome. Did you come to join the party?"

Kagome took a step forward and glanced at the small child huddled against a tree. "Kikyo, this is madness. Do you not understand that your time has passed? Killing her will not bring you back. Do you honestly want the memory of Kikyo, the kind hearted miko to be destroyed by taking her life? What happens if it doesn't work? Then what?" Kagome asked, hoping to buy her friends and lover some time to get to her.

Kikyo laughed. "Don't pretend that you care about what happens to me, foolish girl. You just don't want me flesh and blood. You are afraid that I will take everything that you hold dear away from you, and you know what, I will." She said, smirking. Kikyo stood up and looked at Kagome.

Kagome's fists were clenched. "You can try to take what I have, but I seriously doubt that if you go through with what you are planning that anyone will have your sorry hide. I do not go around hurting other people just for the hell of it. She is a little girl, Kikyo. Is stealing her soul really worth the shame that you will place upon the name that you, in life, worked so hard to keep honorable?" Kagome cried, her anger finally getting the better of her.

Kikyo snickered. "Let me tell you about honor, my dear. Honor is not real. It is a concept created by weak-minded fools who wish to sit around and look down their noses at people who they believe to be below them. I used to think that honor was worth something, but when I died and came back, I realized that it was all an illusion. There is no such thing as honor and you would do well to remember that. Naraku had the right idea. He wanted to use the shikon jewel to gain power. Power is real, Kagome. Power can be felt, heard, even tasted. Given the choice between honor and power, well, I chose power. Now, stay back and be a good girl or else you will join this little one in oblivion." She said, turning back to Rin. Kikyo began to chant and then felt something crack against her skull.

Kagome had heard enough. If Kikyo chose power, then she would chose the opposite. She would chose honor. And her honor told her that she could not sit back and watch a little girl lose her life to some vindictive corpse who had obviously lost her mind.

Without a second thought, Kagome grabbed the little girl up and began to run, knowing that her blow did not do much damage to the corpse, but did, however, enrage her. As she ran, Kagome began to scream for Kouga, praying that he would hear her. The little girl sobbed against her shoulder and just as Kagome was about to exit the forest, she tripped and landed hard, the little girl falling from her back.

Kikyo had managed to catch up with them and grabbed a handful of Kagome's hair. She yanked Kagome around until they were face-to-face. "You little snot. How dare you. The soul belongs to me and now your life is forfeit. Are you ready to die, you little bitch?" Kikyo asked.

The little girl was slowly rocking back and forth with tears streaming down her face, but then looked up and screamed, "LORD SESSHOMARU!"

Kikyo looked up and found herself before the aristocratic assassin himself. Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands.


	11. A Return To Nothingness

A/N: I apologize you guys. The geniouses(know that I am being very sarcastic) blocked my acct. They claim that I uploaded a fic that was not mine. Well, that was pure bullshit. Apparently, someone thought it would be funny to report a songfic I did called Rock and Roll Dreams as being stolen and instead of investigating it, they blocked my acct. I attempted to inform them that I was the original author and had a witness who read my work before I posted it, but they have as of yet to reply to my email. So...I had to go a week without updating, so blame the FF. net staff for your wait. Anyways, on to the story.

* * *

Kikyo looked into the furious eyes of Sesshomaru and she knew that she had a serious problem on her hands. It was clear by the way he was growling at her that she had two options and one of those options was to run as fast as her clay feet could go. She got up, and glared at Kagome. 

"You stupid little bitch. Because of you, I am still without my soul." She hissed, her eyes narrowing at Kagome.

Kagome stood up. "It isn't your soul anymore, stupid. It belongs to Rin. You lost all rights to it when you died. Get over it and move on." She said, wincing as she moved forward.

Kikyo watched as Kagome stood in front of Rin. "Protecting your incarnate. How sweet. Tell me, Kagome. How does it feel to know that you are about to lose everything that you hold dear? You see, I will reclaim my soul and then I will come after you." She sneered, her dark eyes dancing with hate.

Kikyo barely had time to move before she was knocked back several feet. When she looked up, she found herself looking up into a pair of deep blue eyes. From the way the wolf was growling, Kikyo could tell that she was about to get her ass handed to her.

"Since you like to talk, bitch. Why don't YOU tell Me something. Can dead women feel pain?" Kouga asked. He began to stalk towards the dead miko but was stopped by Sesshomaru.

"Leave here. Take your mate and go, wolf. This female is mine to do with as I please. She took my ward, and I will be the one to decide how she dies." Sesshomaru said, as he walked towards Kikyo.

Kikyo looked around wildly and then saw Inu Yasha. She smiled to herself and called out to him.

"Inu Yasha. Please, help me. They are trying to kill me." She said, her voice laced with desperation.

Inu Yasha looked over at her and then over at Kagome. He shook his head and walked over to her. He could feel everyone's eyes upon him and he knelt down until he was eye level with Kikyo. After searching her eyes for a moment, he stood up and walked around to stand behind her. He reached down and locked her arms behind her back. Glancing over at his companions, he asked, "So, who is going to be the one to take her life?"

Sesshomaru and Kouga stared at each other for a moment and then resumed their argument about who should be the one to kill off the former miko. While they argued, Kagome walked slowly towards Kikyo and placed her palms on the dead woman's shoulders. Closing her eyes, Kagome concentrated and sent a bold of pure energy into Kikyo's clay body.

At first, Kikyo did not feel anything, but after a few moments, she could feel heat. And soon, that heat became intense. Screaming, Kikyo began to thrash around and found that she could not break Inu Yasha's hold upon her arms. She glanced over at Kagome, who was now had a bright pink light glowing around her.

"Corpses that are reanimated and demons have something in common, Kikyo. They can both be purified. However, I will have to adjust the amount of power that I use on you, due to the fact that you are also able to purify things. However, that won't be a problem. Once I weaken your body, those souls that you have stolen will be able to break free and will be able to find the peace that you stole from them. Once those souls are gone, I will be able to collect the last part of my soul from you, and you will cease to exist. Once upon a time, the name Kikyo was respected and feared, but you have made it into a joke. Take a good look around, Kikyo. You are about to become a memory." Kagome said, stepping back up to the clay corpse. Once again, she placed her hands upon Kikyo's shoulders and directed her energy into Kikyo.

Kikyo began to scream as her clay skin began to crack. She watched as the souls she had collected flew out of the cracks in her skin and disappear into the night. She tried to call for her soul collectors, but they did not come. When all of the souls were finally set free, Kikyo slumped in Inu Yasha's grasp. She looked up at him, with tears in her eyes and whispered, "You failed me when I was alive, and you fail me now. You keep claiming that you love me, but you will stand by and let them kill me. How could you?"

Inu Yasha felt his heart lurch and he could not answer her. Instead, he looked away and closed his eyes. Kagome felt badly for her friend and watched as the final soul emerged from Kikyo's body. It was very small, and suddenly dove for Kagome. She gasped when it hit her chest and for the first time in a very long time, Kagome felt whole.

It was not an arrow, sword, or claws that killed Kikyo. When Kagome reclaimed her soul, the body that had been animated slumped and the dark eyes suddenly went lifeless. Without that small part of soul that she had held, Kikyo's body became nothing more than an empty husk. Without the ability to hold itself up, the lifeless doll slipped to the ground and stared up at the sky, never blinking and never moving. Kikyo's threat was finally over.

Sesshomaru was aware of a few things. The first thing was that his ward was safe, but crying. It was clear that this had been a traumatic experience for her and he would probably have to sit beside her at night for a while. After all, he was the one she felt safe with. Second, he now knew that the wolf's mate was his ward's reincarnation and they could never be together. The older girl would confuse Rin and even though he had sensed that Rin had some sort of holy power, he had not yet decided what to do with it. Well, apparently, the decision was made for him. He would have to let her be trained. Third, he was aware that his younger brother had made a large sacrifice for his friends, and for Rin. For now, he would not seek the tetsusaiga as repayment for helping destroy the threat to Rin.

Inu Yasha bent down and gathered the doll into his arms. When Sango and Miroku asked if he wanted help, he simply shook his head and told them that he wanted to bury the doll under the God's tree. And, he needed to do it alone. She had been right in her words to him, but he could not allow her to harm an innocent child. He would not allow her memory to become any more tarnished than it already was.

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other and smiled. It was a good day, and now that Kikyo was out of the way, they could look forward to killing Naraku. Miroku forgot for a moment that he was a hentai and yanked Sango into his arms. For once, his hands did not stray, and Sango returned his affectionate gesture.

Kouga watched as Sesshomaru left with the little girl. He then watched as Inu Yasha took the doll and left to bury her remains. He was thrilled that there would not be any more threats to his woman's life. Speaking of his woman, he had a bone to pick with her. He walked up behind Kagome and tapped her on her shoulder. His face was stern and told her that he was displeased with her.

"Kagome, explain to me why you left the den after I told you not to." Kouga demanded, his eyes narrowed.

Kagome gulped and looked at her friends, but they quickly averted their eyes. Traitors. She looked back at her mate and gave him a sheepish smile.

"I just wanted to help, Kouga. I am not useless." Kagome said. She hoped that he would understand, but the way his face grew harsher told her that she was in for some kind of punishment. Miku had told her about the last time she had been punished and could not leave their den for a week. Kagome gulped again and hoped that Kouga would not confine her to their den. She would go crazy.

Kouga was beyond pissed. Kagome had disobeyed him and had nearly gotten herself killed. This would never happen again. However, there was another to blame.

"Tell me, Kagome. Where is Ginta, and why did he not stop you from leaving?" Kouga asked, his mind already thinking of several different ways to pummel his underling.

Kagome sighed. She looked up at her mate and allowed her shoulders to slump. "Please. He didn't do anything wrong. I waited until he left our den and I snuck out. He did his job and doesn't deserve your anger." She said.

Kouga studied his mate and then nodded. He grabbed her arm and told the other two humans that he would see them at the den. He lifted Kagome up and took off. First he would see to her wounds, and then he would blister her bottom.

When they reached the den, he stormed past all of the men in the main den and walked to his den. He saw Ginta and glared at the wolf, who shrank back in horror. He walked into his den and threw Kagome onto the bed. He ordered her to stay there and got some water to clean her wounds.

When he was sure that she was alright, he glared at her and said, "You disobeyed me and my authority. By you running from the den after I told you to stay here, you challenged my power. Do you realize what you have done, Kagome? You have made me look weak in front of my pack members and now I will have to fight to regain the image that I held before you pulled that little stunt. You are confined to this den until I say otherwise. You will not speak to anyone else until after your punishment and you will also make a formal apology to me in front of the tribe. Right now, I am so angry with you Kagome, and I think that it would be best if I slept in one of the other dens tonight. I need to cool off and you need to think about what you have done today."

Kagome watched in horror as Kouga gathered up some of his stuff. He did not even spare her a glance and walked out of their den. She hung her head and sobbed. She had not meant any harm, and all she wanted to do was help protect her incarnation. Now, her mate was angry with her and she had been grounded to the den, something she had not wanted to happen.

After a while, she got up and went to the small kitchen and started dinner. She waited for Kouga to appear with the meat, and was shocked when another wolf came in. He handed the meat to her and left, leaving Kagome to wonder if Kouga would join her for dinner.

She had just finished chopping the vegetables and was getting ready to set the table when Kouga appeared. He glared at her and told her that it was time to make her apology. She followed him out and in front of the tribe, she apologized to Kouga and to Ginta for sneaking off. She held her head high, and did not allow her voice to waver. When she was finished, Kouga pointed to the den and she walked back inside. Now she could feel her skin grow hot. That was the worst experience of her life and she never wanted to go through that again.

When dinner was ready, she filled both plates and sat down. She waited for Kouga, but as it grew darker outside, she realized that he was not coming and she looked down at her plate. No longer hungry, she got up and went to take a bath.

As she washed her body, Kagome suddenly felt the urge to throw up and was soon reduced to dry heaving. When she managed to finally get to the bed, her head felt as though it was about to burst and she prayed that sleep would come quickly.

* * *

Kouga awoke and greeted Ginta and Hakkaku. After a good night's rest, he was ready to take on the day. He had calmed down quite a bit and had relaxed over a bowl of stew that Miku had fixed him. He had thought about going to Kagome and eating with her, but he was still so angry and knew that when he did not show up, she would eat without him. 

He grabbed his stuff and walked back to his den, but stopped when he saw that the table was set and the plates were filled. He took in a deep breath and let it out. He noticed that Kagome's plate had not been touched either. Shaking his head, he walked into their bedchamber and found her asleep.

Reaching over, he touched her cheek and noticed that she was pale. He touched her shoulder and gently shook her. When she opened her eyes, he was about to tell her that she would only be confined for a week, but the moment her eyes opened, she jumped up, nearly knocking him over, and ran into the small bathing area. He listened as she threw up and then followed her. He found his mate on her knees, her body shaking. He got wet a cloth and wiped her face down.

He picked her up and walked her over to their bed. He settled her and watched as she turned on her side, her back to him. He sighed.

"Kagome, I am going to have the healer come in to see you. She will give you something for your stomach. After she looks you over, I want you to get something to eat. Miku made stew last night and I ate with her family. You should have known that I was not going to be coming to dinner." Kouga said, his voice soft.

"Go away." Kagome muttered. She was so sick and tired of everyone thinking that she was incapable of doing anything and yesterday just proved her own mate's faith in her abilities. One good thing about being sick was that you had a lot of time to think, and boy, did Kagome think. She was so upset with his attitude and the fact that he did not understand her position, or even try to understand, andit told Kagome that all she was good for was a quick screw and to fill his belly. Now, she was hearing that he didn't even have the decency to come and inform her that he was going to be eating elsewhere and she ended up sitting at that damn table like a fool. That was the straw that broke Kagome's back.

Kouga cocked his head. He had heard her, understood her, but did not understand why she wanted him to leave. He placed his hand on her shoulder and was shocked when she flinched from his touch. Finally, Kagome sat up, and glared at him.

"I am going home for a week, and I am going to be doing some cooling down of my own. As for me staying in the den, forget it. I am sick and tired of being treated like I am weak, and the way you treated me yesterday tells me that you have absolutely no respect for me or how I feel. Don't bother with the healer. It's just nerves. Now, I will be back in one week and then I will speak with you, but until then, stay away from me." Kagome said, her teeth clenched together.

Kouga's mouth dropped. Apparently, he should have come home for dinner. He watched as she got up and grabbed her pack. She quickly changed kimonos and glared at him as she walked by. He stood up and reached for her arm, but she hissed at him and walked outside. She called for Kilala and told Sango that she was going home for a week. She glared over at Kouga when he appeared at the entrance of their den. When Sango nodded, Kilala transformed and allowed Kagome to climb on her back. She walked to the main den and through the waterfall before taking off into the sky, leaving Kouga behind.

Kouga turned when he felt a hand upon his shoulder. He saw the monk looking at him and nearly chuckled when the monk said, "Be thankful that she can't 'sit' you. I have seen her sit Inu Yasha too many times to know that when she is angry, she can do some serious damage.

Kouga nodded, and turned to go back to his den. He picked up the dinner plates and got rid of the food upon it. When Kagome returned, he would sit her down and explain the way things were going to work. Feeling confident in his resolve, Kouga quickly cleaned up the kitchen and then yelled for the hunters to go hunting. It was time that life got back to normal.


	12. Missing You

A/N: Thanks so much for the awesome reviews. Yes, I am aware now that Kilala is actually spelled Kirara, but for the sake of the story, I will keep the spelling as it has been for the entire fic and just use the correct spelling in future fics. I am not going to keep you guys in suspense, but I am going to go ahead and warn you...this fic is nearing its end. There is going to be a twist, but please do not get too upset with me. I will post as many chapters as possible, but know that at the end of the fic, Kouga and Kagome will wind up together. I promise, but you will have to endure some angst. However, for now, you get to find out what is going on with Kagome and in the next chapter, you get to see Kagome lay down some laws of her own. Enjoy!

* * *

Kagome sighed as she climbed up out of the well. She had to ask Kilala to stop a couple of times due to her upset tummy acting up. However, she finally made it to the well and sent Kilala back to Sango.

Now, as she walked out of the well house and towards the sliding glass door, Kagome realized that she missed her mom and looked forward to speaking with her. She was so angry at Kouga for his treatment of her and she honestly thought that he was a bit too harsh in his handling of her.

She smiled when her mother looked up and came rushing over to her. Before Kagome could utter one word, she was wrapped up in her mother's arms.

"I have been thinking of you. I am so glad that you are home. How long are you going to be staying?" Her mother asked, her dark eyes dancing with joy.

Kagome sighed. "For a week, I suppose. Listen, I have to talk to you. Do you promise that you will hear me out and not make any judgements towards me?" She asked as a slight twinge of fear inched into her voice.

Her mother's eyes narrowed for a moment, but then softened. "My little girl is a woman, isn't she?" She asked.

Kagome paled. "Well, if you are trying to say that I have had sex in a kinder way, then yes." She whispered.

Her mother nodded. "I see. Well, I hope that Inu Yasha will respect you and not go running off to that Kikyo person now that you have been intimate. It is high time that he made a decision…" She said, but was then interrupted.

"It isn't Inu Yasha." Kagome said in a small voice. She peeked at her mother through her bangs and found that her mother's mouth was hanging open.

"Please tell me it isn't that touchy-feely monk. Kagome, you are asking for trouble if it is him." Her mother said.

Kagome shook her head. "No, it isn't him either." She replied.

Her mother's face was now confused. "Is it the brother? What is his name? Ah, Sessho or something like that." She asked.

Kagome smiled a bit. "His name is Sesshomaru and no, it isn't him. He would rather eat dirt than mate a human, or at least that is how he acts. No, I am mated to a wolf demon. His name is Kouga." Kagome said, her dark eyes now focused on the table.

There was a long pause of silence, and then Kagome's mother asked, "And what does this Kouga do? Does he have a job so that he can take care of you? Is he a good man who is gentle and loving towards you? What if you have children? Does he bay at the moon? And does he have ears like Inu Yasha?"

Kagome quirked an eyebrow up at her mother. Shaking her head, she answered. "Kouga is the prince and leader of his tribe. He has a very nice den, er, home that we share, and he is a very good man and loves me with all of his heart. He loves kids or pups as they are called and I don't think he bays at the moon, or at least he hasn't yet. No, he doesn't have ears like Inu Yasha, but he does have a very soft tail."

Her mother's face broke into a smile. "A prince, you say. That's good. Nothing but the best for my daughter." She said, her eyes twinkling.

Kagome was a bit shocked. She had thought that her mother would be angry with her. "So, you are ok with this?" She asked timidly.

Her mother sighed. "Kagome, when you first started to travel to the feudal era, I was scared out of my mind. On more than one occasion, you came home with torn clothing and scratches. However, you kept going back and I have come to the realization that you have a strong moral sense. You could have just told Inu Yasha to find the shards on his own, but you felt a responsibility to him and have stuck with it. If you say that you are happy, then I will go with your decisions, but let me assure you, when you have children, um, pups I will want to see them. And if you don't bring them to me, I will find a way to go to the feudal era and you won't like what I do." She said, wagging her finger at her daughter.

"Well, it can't be any worse than what Kouga did." Kagome grumbled. She looked up and saw her mother looking at her, waiting for an explanation. So, Kagome told her what had happened and what had been said. When she was finished, Kagome's mother was shaking her head.

"Well, you had it coming, I am afraid, but I do agree that he was a bit too harsh. You disobeyed his command, Kagome. You seem to forget that this era and the feudal era are very different. He must act a certain way to preserve his station in the tribe. You were out of line, but I can also see your point of view. However, you should have let your husband handle it." Her mother said.

When Kagome looked down, her mother laughed and said that she wanted to spend the rest of this visit having fun. So, she sent Kagome upstairs to take a shower while she prepared Kagome's favorite dish" Oden.

When Kagome reemerged, she was dressed in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She and her mother ate and watched a movie together. When it grew dark, Kagome asked where Souta and grandpa were, and her mother grinned.

"Your grandfather is bound and determined to make a monk out of Souta. He took him to a shrine for the week so that Souta could see what the like of a monk was like. Somehow, I don't think Souta will care very much for the lifestyle. Apparently, your friend, Miroku, must feel the same way." She said, causing Kagome to break into giggles.

Finally, Kagome bid her mother a goodnight and went upstairs to her room. When she finally closed her eyes, Kagome allowed sleep to take her, but not before wondering what Kouga was doing at that moment.

* * *

Kouga was not having a very good day. He had been moody and sullen as he watched all of the other men rush to their dens and to their mates. He had chased his mate back to her mother's arms. Sango had offered to cook dinner for him and Miroku and he had accepted. He hated to cook.

When they were finally served, Kouga took a bite and had to stop himself from spitting it out. While the slayer was a great fighter, a cook she was not. However, one glance at the monk told Kouga that Miroku would endure anything to make the slayer happy.

"My dear Sango. This has to be the tastiest dish you have concocted so far. I am stunned that you do not cook more often." Miroku said, his eyes closed in satisfaction.

Kouga stared at the monk with wide eyes. So, besides being a lecher, he was also an ass-kisser.

Sango giggled and shrugged. "I just used a bit of everything. I don't know why Kagome has so many spices. But, I made sure to use a pinch of every single one." She said, her face lighting up in satisfaction.

Kouga wanted to groan, but suddenly had a thought. He had once seen a pup slyly push his plate off the table and claim it was an accident just so that he could get out of eating the slop his mother prepared. Perhaps that would work in this case as well. When Sango was not looking, Kouga shoved the plate and watched as it hit the floor. He schooled his face into one of disappointment and said, "Oops. Look at what happened. I am sorry that I won't be able to have any more of your delicious meal, Sango."

Sango smiled at Kouga. She patted his shoulder and got up. "Don't worry, Kouga. I made extra. Here, let me get you another plate." She said as she stood up and reached for the shelf that held the plates.

Kouga glanced over at Miroku and could not understand how the human could eat such garbage, but his attention was quickly brought back in front of him when Sango set the plate down in front of him. It held more of that crap than before.

Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn. He should have just stuck with what he had. Now, he had to shovel this stuff down his throat and pretend that it was tasty. He did not want to hurt Sango's feelings, so he took in a deep breath and gave her a tight smile.

"Mmmm, this sure smells good." He said, as tears of disgust began to form. He quickly picked up a fork and began to eat quickly. Perhaps if he ate as fast as he could, his taste buds would not pick up that it was inedible. He was wrong. Every single bite made him want to wretch.

After Sango and Miroku left, Kouga found himself in the small hot spring, and he was doing the exact same thing that Kagome was doing earlier. When he felt that his stomach was empty, he sat back against the wall and prayed for Kagome to hurry up and return. He did not think he could handle much more of Sango's cooking.

* * *

Kagome's mother awoke early and decided that she wanted to take her daughter out to a nice breakfast. She quickly showered and dressed before walking into Kagome's room to wake her up. When she shook Kagome's shoulder, she smiled as her daughter opened her eyes and then promptly jumped up from the bed and ran for the bathroom.

As her mother listened to the sounds of Kagome reliving the previous night's dinner, she thought to herself, 'I do believe that we will be needed a pregnancy test.'

When Kagome was finally cleaned up, they left the house and drove to a restaurant. Kagome ordered pancakes and bacon while her mother ordered eggs and sausage. After they ate, her mother paid and then they walked out to the car.

"Kagome, how long have you been feeling sick?" Her mother asked, her voice light. If Kagome were pregnant, she would need to see a doctor.

Kagome thought about it for a few moments and then shrugged. "It only started a day or so ago. Why?" She asked.

Her mother smiled. Instead of answering, she drove to a store and together they walked inside. They finally stopped walking when they came to stand in front of the home pregnancy test kits. Her mother selected one and then pushed Kagome towards the check out lanes.

Kagome's face was flaming. Was that what was wrong with her? Was she pregnant? She shook her head a bit, and then cringed when she heard her name called out. Turning, Kagome saw that Eri and Yumi were running towards her and her mother. When they came to a stop, both grinned at her and then looked at her mother. Their faces became blank as they stared at the test in her mother's hands.

"Umm, Kagome. Is there anything you want to tell us?" Eri asked. When Kagome's face went red, Yumi shook her head.

"Kagome, you are so young? What about Hojo? He will be heartbroken." Yumi said, her heart already going out to the kind young man.

Kagome gulped and was about to make up some excuse, but then her mother laughed. "Girls, you misunderstand. This test isn't for Kagome. It's for me." She said as she reached over to pat Kagome's shoulder.

Eri and Yumi's eyes went wide. Mrs. H was doing the nasty with someone and now might be pregnant. This was going to be a good day for gossip.

Kagome blushed and glanced at her mother, who was beaming proudly. No shame there. She had to wonder if her mother realized that people would be talking about her sex life for a while now.

Finally, Mrs. H told the girls that she and Kagome were on their way to run some errands and that they could call later. After telling Eri and Yumi goodbye, she walked with her mother and watched as her mom paid for the test.

As soon as they got into the car, Kagome glanced at her mother and said, "You do realize that your reputation is now shot."

Mrs. H laughed. "Honey, you need to realize that when you get to be my age, any gossip about my sexual prowess is welcomed. Hell, they could be saying that I could not get a man to sleep with me, and while that is true at the moment, I would rather them talk about me than you."

In that instant, Kagome's love for her mother skyrocketed. When they got back to the house, her mother shoved the test in Kagome's hands and pushed her towards the bathroom. While she waited, she made them a snack and sat at the table.

Five minutes later, Kagome came out of the bathroom with the test. She gave her mother a look and said, "It's positive."

* * *

'Kill me. Just end my misery and let me die. That would be so much easier than this.' Kouga thought as he choked down the breakfast that Sango made for him and Miroku. He glanced over at the kit, but Shippo had stayed the night with his new friends and was now munching on some spiced meat. Lucky little shit.

He had not had a good night's sleep and was anxious for Kagome to return. He had already gone through one day, and was now on his second. Five more days of hell. Perhaps as punishment, he would make Kagome eat Sango's cooking and forget about grounding her to the den, but that was just too cruel. He loved his mate and wanted to keep her, not kill her.

After breakfast, he called to the hunters and left to hunt. If he could find a rabbit or something a bit bigger, that might hold him until the following morning. He did not want to eat any more of Sango's cooking than he had too.

But, luck was not with him and they only killed enough to feed the den. He hung his head and sighed. Perhaps this was Kagome's way of punishing him for not allowing her to help. Yes, his little bitch was punishing him. That had to be it. She would have known that Sango would offer to cook and therefore, make his life a living hell. Well, he would pay her back.

He told the other hunters to return to the den and decided to relax in a tree. The day had not been a stressful one, but he just needed some time away. However, as he leaned back, a dead rabbit appeared before his eyes.

"Here. From the look on your face, I would say that you have been eating some of Sango's cooking." Inu Yasha said, a grin slowly appearing on his lips.

Kouga took the rabbit and watched as the hanyou settled beside him. "I saw Kagome go into the well. I also saw her doing something else, but before I tell you, would you tell me why she felt the need to leave?"Inu Yashaasked, his tone calm.

Kouga sighed. "I was a bit harsh in my anger towards her, and she decided that she would like to go home. Why would she go into a well?" He asked, clearly confused.

Inu Yasha chuckled. "Kagome lives five hundred years in the future. She comes and goes through that well. I take it that she was upset that you were angry that she had left the den and confronted Kikyo."

Kouga nodded. "Yeah. I made her apologize to me in front of the tribe and then I had dinner with Miku and her mate and after that, I slept in another den with Ginta and Hakkaku. But, when I came back to our den after I woke up, I found that the table was set and that she had obviously waited for me to show up to dinner. When she realized that I was not coming, she went to bed, and left her plate untouched. I think that she was upset over that." He said, his blue eyes clouding over in shame.

Inu Yasha nodded. "Where Kagome is from, women and men are equals, or at least on more solid ground than the men and women of this era. She is hardheaded and willful, but she has been brought up that way and sees nothing wrong in it." He explained.

Kouga nodded and then asked, "You said that you saw her doing something else before going into the well, what was she doing?"

Inu Yasha sighed. "She was vomiting. From the sounds she was making, she was very uncomfortable and after she left, I went to the well and picked up on something. I think that Kagome might be pregnant. At least, her scent seems to indicate that she is with pup." He said, his golden eyes drooping a bit.

Kouga was stunned. That explained several things to him. Her sudden illness, her mood swings, her exhaustion. She was carrying his pup and he was too worried about his reputation to notice it. Now he felt like kicking his own ass.

Sighing, he placed his head in his hands. Oh, yeah. He was going to be in for it when she got back. He had a feeling that he and his wolves would be getting very cozy if he did not find some way of relieving his mate's anger. Yes, this was a good time to die.

Kouga and Inu Yasha looked down at the ground when they heard Sango's voice. "I brought some lunch for you, Kouga. You can share with Inu Yasha. I brought plenty." She said, cheerfully.

Kouga groaned.He was wrong.THIS was a good time to die.

* * *

Kagome and her mother finally returned to the house after visiting the doctor. After running a couple of tests, it was confirmed that Kagome was indeed pregnant. He had prescribed some prenatal vitamins that would help with the morning sickness and had gifted her with a baby bad and a book for new mothers.

Kagome watched as her mother hummed and giggled as she made dinner. It was clear that her mother was excited about becoming a grandmother. When they finally sat down, Mrs. H smiled at Kagome and said, "I am sure that the baby, oops, pup will be beautiful, Kagome. I hope that he or she has a tail."

Kagome sighed. What was it with her family and their fascination with ears and tails? She finished up with her dinner and quickly helped clean up. After watching a few programs on the television, she bid her mother a good night and climbed the stairs to her room.

She took a quick shower and threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top, then opened her window before climbing into bed. She frowned and realized that she missed her mate's hugs and kisses. She loved the feel of his arms wrapped around her at night, and most of all, she missed the way he would make love to her. As tears began to form, Kagome turned on her side and faced the wall. A loud sob escaped her lips and for the hundredth time, she wondered if Kouga missed her at all.

Soon, Kagome had cried herself to sleep, and it was only then that a dark figure crept through her open window. The figure leaned over and brushed a few stray hairs from Kagome's face and then made sure that she was properly covered. There was a chill in the air, and the figure decided that when it was time to go, it would close the window. Before it left, it place a single red rose on the window sill and then departed, only to pause to lean back and shut the window from the outside. Then, it was gone.

* * *

It had been an interesting evening. As the tribe sat around the fire, Kouga envied the other males as he watched their mates lean back to their males' chests. He missed Kagome and now that there was a possibility that she was pregnant, his protective nature was beginning to drive him insane. He glanced over at the hanyou and decided to ask for his help. When the hanyou got up to go to his den, Kouga followed him.

"Hey, mutt. Have you ever been to Kagome's time?" He asked, his curiosity perked.

Inu Yasha nodded. He knew exactly what Kouga wanted. He wanted Kagome back and was now wanting his help. Well, he would help, but only after some groveling.

Kouga grinned. "Do you think that you could take me to go and get Kagome? I would like to bring her back to the den where I can make sure that she is protected." He said.

Inu Yasha pretended to think about it for a moment. "I don't think that you can pass through the well, wolf. See these beads around my neck? Besides subduing me, they also bind me to Kagome. They allow me to pass back and forth, but I have never seen anyone else go through. Sorry." He said, turning around so that Kouga would not see his smirk. Oh, yeah. This was going to be good.

Kouga scowled. "Ok, would you go and get Kagome for me?" He asked. He narrowed his eyes when Inu Yasha's face lit up. This was obviously going to cost him. "Ok, what do you want?"

Inu Yasha clapped his hands together and said, "First, I want you to stop calling me mutt. Second, I want a bit of respect from you, and third, I want you to introduce me to that cute little blond wolf that is looking over here."

Kouga looked at where Inu Yasha's eyes were directed at and he found himself looking at Suzaru. Fine, she was unmated. "Ok, mu, I mean, Inu Yasha. I will stop calling you mutt and will try to respect you a bit more. I will introduce you to Suzaru, but you have to be on your best behavior. She is shy around people she doesn't know." He growled.

Inu Yasha grinned. "One more thing." He said. Kouga whirled around and snarled, "You just can't make this easy for me, can you? Well, spit it out."

"You have to be a bit more understanding to Kagome's feelings. She isn't from this era and you need to be a little more lenient." Inu Yasha replied, his arms folded across his chest.

Kouga let out a deep breath and nodded. He called Suzaru over and introduced her to Inu Yasha. After a couple of minutes, both were engrossed in a conversation, but Kouga managed to get Inu Yasha to promise to bring Kagome back in the morning. That being said, Kouga stalked off to bed and prayed that Kagome would come home.


	13. Laying Down The Law

A/N: Thanks so much for the awesome reviews. Keep them up, please. They make me happy and make me want to write. I know that many of you are curious about who left the rose, but you will have to wait and see. I also want to remind you guys that this fic is coming to a close and that I have decided that on Saturday, I will start bringing this fic to AnimeSpiral and it will be unedited. You will have to be patient with me, because there are things that will have to be changed in order for me to get it to the way I want it. (Yes, I am a lemonhead, sue me) I hope that you enjoy this chapter and the ones that follow.

* * *

True to his word, Inu Yasha left early in the morning to go and get Kagome. He was not aware that Kouga decided to follow him and when he leapt into the well, he felt someone grab him around his waist and together they fell through time. When they finally settled, Inu Yasha snarled and whipped around.

Kouga was awestruck. He had never experienced anything like what he had just experienced and he shook his head. He glanced over at the hanyou and shrugged.

"I could not wait." He said, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement. Inu Yasha shook his head and told Kouga to climb out of the well. When they stood at the well house door, Inu Yasha warned Kouga that in Kagome's era, he would probably be overwhelmed by the sounds and smells. Kouga snorted and opened the door. When he stepped outside, his vision became bleary and he nearly fell to the ground. He should have listened.

Inu Yasha chuckled. "I told you, stupid. It takes some getting used to, but after a few moments, you'll be fine." He said as he helped Kouga to his feet.

Kouga growled and glanced up at a large hut. His eyes grew big and he allowed Inu Yasha to drag him to the hut. When they went inside, Inu Yasha yelled, "Hey, Mrs. H. I'm here."

After a few moments, a woman who looked like an older version of Kagome came down the stairs.

"Inu Yasha. What a pleasant surprise. And, who is your friend?" Mrs. H. asked. She grinned at the young man and suddenly her eyes widened. Kouga noticed that her eyes were trained on his swaying tail, and all of a sudden, Inu Yasha stepped away from him. Without warning, the woman circled Kouga and grabbed the swaying appendage.

"Oh, my. You must be Kouga. Kagome has told me so much about you. She said that you had a tail, but I never expected her to be serious. It is so soft and silky. I also never expected you to be so handsome, but then again, my daughter always gets the best." Mrs. H. exclaimed as she petted Kouga's tail.

With a low growl, Kouga grabbed his tail and asked, "Where is Kagome?" For a moment, the woman looked stunned. Then, a smile broke out on her face and she pointed upstairs to Kagome's room. She watched as Kouga walked up the stairs and then looked over at Inu Yasha's ears.

"Don't think that I have forgotten about you." She said, cheerfully. Inu Yasha groaned. He should have expected this.

* * *

Kagome became aware that someone was beside her when she felt feather-like touches caress her cheek. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up into a pair of eyes that she had been missing.

"Kouga?" She asked, sitting up. He did not even respond to his name. All he wanted to do was pull her close and hold her until she forgave him for his treatment of her. Once she was safely tucked in his arms, he bent his head and kissed her forehead.

"Kagome, I am sorry for how I acted. You gave me quite a scare and I didn't even stop to think how you felt or anything else. I was more worried about what others thought of me instead of what you were going through. Can you forgive me?" He asked, his voice pleading.

Kagome sighed. "I should have listened. I keep forgetting that we are not from the same era. I am used to doing what I want when I want to do it. I missed you, Kouga." She whispered, her eyes burning with tears once more.

Kouga smiled into her hair and held her tighter. Without warning, he pulled her back and lay down upon her bed. He nestled her against him and heard her contented sigh. He remembered what Inu Yasha had told him about Kagome maybe being pregnant, and Kouga's eyes widened. He gently pressed Kagome to her back and hovered over her. He ignored her questioning stare, and began sniffing at her stomach. As he sniffed, he closed his eyes and a soft smile crossed his lips.

"Kagome, we're going to have a pup." He said, happily. He looked up and chuckled at her shocked expression.

"How did you know? Did my mom tell you the results of my test?" She asked, her eyes narrowing.

Kouga shook his head. "I can smell our scents mixed. When a woman's scent in mixed heavily with her mate's and the scent is the strongest at her stomach, it means that she is carrying her mate's pup." He explained.

Kagome's face went red. Her mouth dropped open, but she could not say a word. Finally, Kouga leaned down and kissed her. As her eyes closed, she brought her arms up around her mate and hugged him to her.

When they broke apart, Kagome looked up at her wolf and asked, "Can we go home now?"

Kouga thought for a moment, and then nodded. This was not his time and he hated the loud sounds. When Kagome saw him nod, she sat up and said, "I am going to take a shower. Then, I will get my stuff ready. By the way, how did you get through the well?"

Kouga smirked. "I followed mut-um-Inu Yasha and grabbed onto him as he jumped. I just could not wait to see you." He said.

Kagome nodded. "Let me guess…Sango offered to cook for you." She said. When his face turned green at the mention of Sango, she began to giggle.

"The only one of us that can stand her cooking is Miroku. He once told me that he has trained his body and mind to accept any kind of torture, and he was pleased to see that his training had finally paid off. I swear, if we ever caught Naraku, all we would have to do to get him to talk is have Sango make her specialty. That stuff would break anyone." She explained.

Kouga grimaced. "Well, now that you are coming home, you can start cooking again. Normally, one is supposed to improve with practice, but she gets worse as the days go by. And, I owe you for sticking me with her." He said, his blue eyes shining with mischief.

Kagome glanced over at her windowsill and saw a rose sitting upon it. As Kouga's hands roamed over her body, she lifted the rose to her nose and took in a deep breath. She was distracted when something hard and pointy hit her backside and she knew immediately what her mate wanted.

Kagome giggled and slipped from his grasp. She bolted out the bedroom and into a smaller room, which Kouga was only too happy to follow. Soon, both were panting their bliss and had made up, at least for the moment.

* * *

With his sensitive ears, Inu Yasha heard every single moan and grunt. He closed his eyes and then shook his head. He felt something touch his arm and looked up to see Mrs. H. looking down at him.

"Are you alright?" She asked, smiling. When he nodded, she offered to make him breakfast. He needed no further invitation and quickly accepted. His ears picked up the sound of a door opening and footsteps. He hoped that they would hurry up. He wanted to eat and leave. That cute wolf, Suzaru, had been on his mind all night and he knew that she liked him. Perhaps he had found a woman that liked him and would not look down upon him for being a hanyou. Kagome was the only other woman to ever like him just the way he was, but now she belonged to that jerk, Kouga.

When Kouga and Kagome finally came downstairs, they sat at the table, and quickly ate the breakfast that Kagome's mother had made for them. When they were finished, Kagome asked, "Would you be disappointed if I went back with Kouga?"

Her mother sighed. "No. You go ahead, but you remember what I said. I want to see my grandpup." She said, her face going all dreamy.

Kouga chuckled and nodded at Kagome. She grinned and quickly went back upstairs to grab her pack. When she came back, she found Kouga and Inu Yasha loaded down with goodies from her mother. After hugs and kisses, Kouga helped Kagome out of the house and led her to the well house.

Together, they jumped, and when they landed, Kouga wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and leapt out of the well. After Kagome was safely back on land, Kouga peeked into the well and saw Inu Yasha appear.

"Hey, dog-boy. Grab that stuff for me, will ya?" Kouga asked, enjoying the look that Inu Yasha shot him.

"Hey, I told you not to call me that." Inu Yasha shouted up at him. "No, you told me not to call you mutt and I have not. However, you never told me that I could not call you dog-boy. Now, hurry up. I want to get my mate and pup back to the den before afternoon." Kouga replied as he secured Kagome's pack on his back and lifted her in his arms.

Inu Yasha grumbled and did as he was asked, but he would make sure that Kouga heard about it when they got back to the den.

On the way to the den, Kagome fell asleep in Kouga's arms and he snuggled her close. He smirked as he thought of ways to continue to make up with her, but first she would have to make him something to eat. The breakfast that her mother had made them had hit the spot and he was glad that his mate could cook for him, however, he was going to let her know the new rules now that she was pregnant.

Inu Yasha grinned as he listened to Kouga outline the 'rules' that Kagome would have to follow. There was no way in hell she would ever agree to those rules and Inu Yasha silently wished that Kouga had a restraining collar so that Kagome could sit him to hell when she heard everything that the wolf expected. That would be a sight to see.

To Kouga's delight, they arrived at the den shortly after noon. He smiled at his tribe members as he walked his mate to their den. Once she was in their bed, he placed her pack down by the wall and walked into the small kitchen. The hanyou was digging through the bags and grunted triumphantly when he held up a bag.

"These are potato chips. Kagome's mom buys them for me." He said, proudly. He opened the bag and took a chip, popped it in his mouth, and then crunched happily.

Kouga's eyes narrowed. He reached for the bag and yanked it from the hanyou's hand. "Hey, don't eat them all. I want to share them with Suzaru." He yelped. Kouga lifted an eyebrow, and took a chip before handing the bag back to Inu Yasha.

Kouga's eyes widened. Chips were good. He would have to ask his new mother to get him a couple bags as well. He watched as Inu Yasha bounded out of the den and head straight for Suzaru. Kouga smiled. Suzaru was a good female and deserved a good mate. Despite his attitude, Kouga could tell that Inu Yasha would make a good mate. However, it was still up to him if a couple mates or not. He would have to have a long talk with Inu Yasha before allowing a female in his care to be mated to one who was not wolf. There were certain things that Inu Yasha would have to do and he would have to agree to live in the wolf den permanently. Wolves took care of their own, after all.

Now, Kouga got ready to make his announcement. He thrilled at the fact that he was going to be a father and he strolled out of the den and called for his people to gather. When they surrounded him, he broke out into a wide smile.

"Today, I found out that my mate and your alpha female is pregnant. You are to protect her with your lives. Tonight, we will celebrate the coming of a new life and we will reflect on those who have passed." Kouga said, enjoying the looks of joy that crossed his people's faces.

When he was done, he was surrounded by several males and patted on his back. They congratulated him and offered to go and hunt for the night's celebration. Sango stood up and offered to make a special dish for him, but Miku smiled at her and patted her on her shoulder.

"We have traditional dishes that are made. However, if you want, you can help me prepare the dessert." She offered.

Sango grinned and nodded. Together, they disappeared and all of the men let out sighs of relief. They had all heard about Sango's cooking and now held a high respect for the monk's tolerance.

Kouga finally excused himself and looked over at the hanyou. He and Suzaru were sitting very close and he had his arm wrapped around her. His eyes narrowed. Tonight, he would pull Inu Yasha aside and have that talk with him. It was clear that the two were not going to be separated.

He walked back into his den and found Kagome looking through the bags. He came up behind her and placed his hands upon her shoulders. When she jumped, he chuckled and whispered, "Relax, my love. It's only me."

Kagome giggled and turned around to face her mate. She placed her head on his chest and sighed. She felt his fingers run through her hair and then heard him say, "We need to talk about some things, Kagome. There are rules that you will have to follow now that you are pregnant."

Kagome's eyes narrowed dangerously. Oh, they were back on that again, were they? She pulled back and glared at him, but Kouga took no notice as he made her sit down. He cleared his throat and then began.

"The first and most important rule is that you cannot speak to any male who is unmated. It will drive me into a rage and I don't know if I will be able to stop myself from killing the male that is sniffing around my pregnant mate. I do not believe that you would ever do anything to dishonor me, but a pregnant female is an attractive sight and unmated males at times cannot help themselves. You will stay away from them. Second, when I tell you to rest, I mean it. You are human and your body will weaken quicker than a demoness's. You will need all of your strength in order to prepare for the birth. Third, I will not put up with you questioning my authority in public. You did that once before and I nearly lost control. It will never happen again. If you have a problem with something, wait until we are alone to voice it, but I will not loose face in front of this pack ever again. Fourth, you will eat what I tell you to eat. There are certain things that your body will need in order for the pup to be healthy. I promise that I won't make you eat meat that is not cooked, but you will eat liver and other things that will help with the pup's development. Fifth, you may see your mother every two weeks. But, I will accompany you. You will never walk away from this den ever again, Kagome. We are mated, and you need to accept my authority as the male. After all, you are just a woman and are weaker. It's my job to protect your sweet little ass. Now, do you have any questions?" He asked.

Kagome was beyond pissed. She grew tightlipped and she glared at her mate, who saw the look of displeasure on her face and wisely stepped back. She took in a deep breath and slowly let it out before saying, "So, basically I have to have your permission before I eat, walk, talk, and sleep. Well, let me tell you something. If you think that I am going to bow down to you, you have another think coming. I left the den because you did not respect me. As for questioning your authority, I did not mean to do that. You doubted my abilities. I knew Kikyo and how she acted, and not only that, I was the first one to get to her, not you. I was lead to her. You guys would have probably still been chasing your collective tails around had you not picked up on my scent. I am the one who released all of those trapped souls. I am just as valuable as you in a fight, buster. As for telling me when to rest, I will give you that, but I will only take it as a suggestion. We are mated, and should act like a team, but instead, you seem to think that you are the only one who has a say. You do not, wolf. I may be weak, and I may be human, but don't think for a moment that I can't hit you where you live. If you continue with this macho attitude of yours, you might as well grab you stuff and go sleep with Ginta and Hakkaku again, because you will not sleep with me. Now, let's talk about the not speaking to unmated males. Inu Yasha and Miroku are my friends. I love them and I will not stop speaking to them. I am sorry if you have a problem with it, but that is your problem to deal with. Now, do YOU have any questions?"

Kouga lifted an eyebrow. This was getting them nowhere. He sighed. "Every rule that I have set is for your own good. You are not thinking rationally, and that is alright. I know how bitchy women get in their first months of pregnancy, so I will let this slide. I know that you will obey me, mate. Besides sleeping with Ginta and Hakkaku, what else could you do to me?" He asked, not realizing that he was getting himself in deeper shit as the minutes ticked by.

Kagome's eyes glazed over. She stormed to the den entrance and saw Sango talking with Miku.

"Hey, Sango. Kouga wants to know if you would be nice and make him some lunch. He said that he had really enjoyed your cooking, and I thought that perhaps you might want to share the duties with me, seeing as how I am pregnant and need to rest so often. Don't worry about cooking for me though. I am only allowed to eat certain things." Kagome called. When Sango yelled that she would be there in a moment, Kagome glanced over at her mate, and grinned.

"Ok, that was just down right nasty." He muttered. He watched as Kagome shrugged and grabbed an apple.

"So are your rules, but remember, I am saying all of this because I am in the bitchy stage of my pregnancy, so you can't get mad." She said, sailing out of the den. She passed Sango and gave her a nod.

"Make sure that you make enough for seconds. He is starving and the poor dear is simply dying to have some of your delicious food." Kagome said.

"Right. Don't worry, Kagome. I will fix him a dish that he won't soon forget." Sango promised. She strolled into the den and was heard telling Kouga, "Don't worry, Kouga. Kagome says that you are very hungry and by the time I am through with you, you won't want to eat again for a long time."

Kagome grinned and looked at Miku. "Ok, that was mean, but it was funny as hell. I can just imagine poor Kouga's face." Miku said, laughing.

Kagome giggled. Let that be a lesson to her wolf to not mess with her.

After an hour, Kouga walked out of the den and was clutching his stomach. He glared at Kagome and motioned for her to come to him. When she was near, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and leaned over to her ear and whispered, "That was not nice, and I will get you back for this. Now that woman thinks that I love her cooking and has promised to make me meals all throughout your pregnancy."

Kagome giggled. "Well, just don't insult her cooking. She gets pretty violent when someone makes mean comments about it. Just ask Inu Yasha." She said, her face lighting up at the memory.

He let her go and sat down beside Miroku and was soon engrossed in a conversation. Kagome glanced over at the den and saw Sango peeking out. Kagome gave her a thumbs up and winked at her sister.

Sango smiled. It was a game that they played on Inu Yasha when he would insult Kagome's cooking. She knew that she was a horrible cook, but she always ate what she made. When she had heard Kagome's apology to the tribe, the look upon Kouga's face told Sango that he had made her apologize. She had even peeked in on Kagome after she had eaten dinner and saw that Kagome was sitting at a table that held two plates, but she was the only one there. Kagome had turned to her and told her that in the morning, she would be going home for a while. Sango had agreed and promised to care for Kouga. Well, she cared for him alright. By the time he had pulled that little stunt of throwing his plate off the table, she had him wishing that he had his Kagome back. Apparently, he did not learn his lessons the first time around. Well, that was fine. She actually liked cooking.

When evening came, Kagome sat between Kouga's legs and was wrapped up in his arms. She rested her head upon his chest and watched as the women danced. Miku had explained that only the unmated females danced and that it was due to the skimpy little outfits that were worn. The outfits were designed to entice the unmated males and Kagome grinned when she looked over and saw Inu Yasha drooling over one of the females. He had never acted like that before.

Finally, the music stopped, and Kouga called for silence. He thanked the women for the feast that they were about to have, and thanked the men for hunting the meat that they would enjoy. He announced that after the feast, any male who wanted to court a female would be allowed to speak and be heard. It would be at the end of the evening when Kouga would give his decisions.

He helped Kagome up and led her to the area that held the tables. It was the father-to-be's responsibility to fill his mate's plate with food and Kouga made sure to load Kagome's plate up with all sorts of goodies. After he had filled his own plate, he led her back to where they had been sitting and saw Inu Yasha pass by him.

"Hey, Inu Yasha. I want to speak to you for a moment. Kagome, go ahead and begin eating. I don't want you or our pup getting hungry." Kouga said, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

After Kagome nodded, Kouga led Inu Yasha over to a corner and asked, "Are you thinking of asking for Suzaru's hand?"

Inu Yasha blushed. "Why, do you think it would be a mistake?" He asked, his insecurities showing on his face.

"No, she is a good woman, but you need to understand something. If you mate her, you become part of this pack. You must live here and work with the other tribe members to ensure our survival. You will be bound by our laws and you must act accordingly. If you can agree to this, then I would have no problem agreeing to let you and Suzaru mate. However, if you can't agree, then you need to keep quiet. When it is time, you can decide if you want to stand up or not. With us, you no longer have to worry about others attacking you for being hanyou. Attack one member of this tribe, and you attack us all. So, give it some thought, and I will talk to you later." Kouga said, hoping that he made the right decision.

Inu Yasha's face lit up. He grinned and got in line for food. He could not wait to ask for Suzaru's hand. She was beautiful and sweet. Everything that he wanted, and he knew that she liked him as much as he liked her.

Everyone ate quickly and finally, Kouga asked the males if anyone wanted to speak his claim over a female.

Inu Yasha quickly raised his hand. When Kouga nodded at him, Inu Yasha stood and said, "I would like to issue a claim over Suzaru. I would like for her to become my mate."

Kagome grinned and looked at the female. She had a slight blush upon her cheeks and looked incredibly happy.

Kouga nodded. "Very well. I will take your request into consideration and you will know at the end of the celebration." He said.

Other males quickly stood up and spoke their claims. Finally, there was one wolf left and he glared at Inu Yasha.

"I would like to also issue a claim over Suzaru. I do not believe that she should be mated to some filthy hanyou, and should be mated to a strong wolf such as myself." Naku said, his gray eyes narrowing at Kouga.

Kouga glanced at Suzaru and could see the fear in her eyes. It was well known that Naku was a violent wolf, but had always kept to himself. Kouga nodded, and said, "I will consider your request and let you know by the end of the celebration."

Naku nodded, and sat down. His eyes never leaving Inu Yasha's golden ones. Both males barred their fangs at each other and then looked away.

Kouga had much to think about and told Kagome that she could go and talk with her friends. She quickly made her way over to Suzaru and sat down beside the frightened female.

Kouga watched as Kagome hugged Suzaru and came to an immediate conclusion. Suzaru would not be happy with Naku. He was too intimidating for someone of such a gentle nature such as hers. He quickly wrote down the new couples and wrote Inu Yasha's name beside Suzaru's. This was for the best.

When the celebration was at an end, Kouga called for everyone's attention. He smiled at the females and told them to stand. He said that when he called their name and their male's name, the female was to go and stand by their new mate. One by one, he called out names, and then he came to Suzaru. Suzaru was still clutching Kagome's hand, and when Kouga called out Inu Yasha's name, Suzaru nearly burst into tears. She walked over to the hanyou and threw her arms around him. He held her close to his body and whispered soothing words to her.

Naku was not a happy wolf. He jumped up and growled at Kouga, "Why are you allowing this hanyou to dirty up our den? It's bad enough that humans are living among us, but now you want to bring in more dirty, little hanyous. Suzaru should have been given to me. I am a pure blooded wolf, and would give her full-blooded wolf pups. You dishonor her, Kouga, by making her mate with this pathetic excuse for a dog."

Kouga stood up. "Suzaru is intimidated by you, Naku. It would not have been a happy union. As leader, I must ensure that the couples are happy together, but I saw her reaction to your claim. She was frightened and upset. I will not place a woman with a male who scares her. Also, you will now refrain from insulting Inu Yasha. He is a part of this den and a brother. If you are unable to do so, you are allowed to leave and join up with another tribe, if one will take you, but with the reputation you have going for yourself, I doubt that one would take you. Not all tribes are as accepting as we are, and I will continue to accept whomever I see fit into this tribe. Hanyou children are accepted here, and do not forget, when you insult hanyous, you are insulting my unborn pup. I won't have it, Naku. Make your decision, or shut the hell up." He said, his fangs glinting in the moonlight.

Naku glared at Kouga and then nodded. "You are right. If I can't accept it, then I should leave. I will be gone in the morning. I think that you do this tribe great harm by bringing in humans and hanyous, and while your own mate is human, I can't understand how you can pass by your own kind for a weaker being. She is lovely, I will agree, but you should have found love with your own kind." He said, then he turned to Suzaru. "I know that you are frightened of me because of all that I have done, but please know that I would never have mistreated you. However, the decision has been made and I will abide by it, though I feel that it is a mistake. Kouga, your brother would never have allowed a union like this."

Kouga chuckled. "My brother would not have allowed many things, Naku, and being questioned is one of them. However, my brother is not the leader here and my decision stands. The celebration is over." He said, his hand extending towards Kagome.

Kagome quickly got up and then swayed. This was becoming a pain in her butt and she waited for her backside to hit the ground, she felt someone catch her. She looked up and saw that it was Naku.

Kouga growled in warning to Naku and watched as he released Kagome. Naku bowed in respect to Kagome, but did not bow to Kouga. He had just lost all respect for his former leader. He walked away and went into his den to pack.

Kouga grabbed Kagome's arm and escorted her into their den. He helped her undress and then get into the hot spring. He wanted to go and rip out Naku's throat. That bastard dared to touch his beloved mate.

Kagome glanced up when she heard Kouga's soft growls. From the look on his face, she could tell that he was in a foul mood, so she decided to bring up a subject that seemed to make him happy.

"So, what do you want the pup to be? I would love to have a little girl, but you probably want a boy, huh?" she asked.

Kouga snapped out of his homicidal thoughts and grinned. "I promise, Kagome. I will give you a little girl, but I need a boy so that I will have my heir." He explained.

Kagome grinned and felt his hands upon her back. He rubbed her lower back and began kissing her neck. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes. At that moment, she was a happy woman.

Kouga grinned into Kagome's neck. So, she thought that he had forgotten about the stunt with Sango, did she? Well, he certainly had not and had decided to work his mate up so much that she was begging for him to please her, and then he would refuse, saying that he was tired and that he wanted to sleep.

As he planned, he soon had Kagome panting and whining for him to make love to her, but he then stepped out of the spring and dried off.

"Where are you going?" She asked, confusion clearly evident upon her face. He gave her a look and said, "I am exhausted, love. I am going to bed. See you there."

Kouga walked into the bedroom and over to his small wardrobe. He pulled a pair of light pants to sleep in and would pretend to get upset with Kagome if she should try and press the issue.

However, when Kagome came into the room, she dried off and got in beside him. She smiled over at him and kissed his cheek before turning over and closing her eyes. Kouga stared at her in confusion. This was not the way this was supposed to go. She was supposed to be needy, and damn it, she was not needy. She seemed content. He leaned over and quirked a sniff.

"Kouga, listen. I like your suggestion about going to sleep. So, could you please stop breathing on me?" She asked, her voice tired.

Kouga was confused. He leaned back and stared at Kagome's back for a few minutes and then asked, "Would you like to make love, Kagome?"

Kagome yawned. "Not tonight. You said that you were tired and after you left, I realized that I was also tired. So, I think that you had an excellent suggestion. Will you please blow out your candle? The light is bothering me." She said, her eyes closing once more.

Kouga leaned over and blew out his candle. He sat in the dark and squirmed a bit. The bulge in his pants was noticeable, and he wondered if he made a mistake in denying his mate pleasure. Who was he kidding, of course he made a mistake.

Kouga slid down and stared at the ceiling. His bulge was now throbbing and Kouga could only pray that it decided to calm down and relax so that he could also fall asleep. However, that was simply not to be. In her sleep, Kagome kept rubbing up against Kouga and would at times moan softly. Then, she turned over and was now facing him. She frowned slightly, and then cuddled up close to him, seeking his warmth. As her naked hips moved against his, and her leg slung over his, Kouga's bulge just got larger and he found himself whimpering. Needless to say, Kouga did not get much sleep that night.


	14. The Enemy In The Wind

Kouga stared at the ceiling of his bedchamber. His lovely little mate was blissfully asleep and now that had gotten the party in his pants to calm down, he could not fall asleep. He growled softly, causing Kagome to mumble and then turn over.

He glanced at his mate and shrugged. Well, his night was shot anyways. He got up and dressed. He walked out of his den and decided to go for a run. It felt good to have the wind in his hair and on his face. He loved the smell of early morning dew. He could tell that it was close to sunrise, and he decided that when he got back from his run, he and Kagome would sit down once again and discuss his rules. He had to make her understand that he was the one in control, however, with this particular female, he never felt in control.

As he ran, he listened as the surrounding forests came awake and he smiled. He had made a full circle and soon found himself standing at the entrance of the den. He walked through the waterfall and shivered slightly. The cool water felt good on his heated body and he smiled at his men, who were polishing their weapons.

He walked towards his den and looked over to see Inu Yasha and Suzaru sitting and cuddling each other. Rolling his eyes, Kouga called out to Inu Yasha. "Hey, dog-boy. Today, you are leading the men in hunting. Don't screw up." He said.

The look on Suzaru's face was priceless and she quickly told her new mate that being made lead hunter was an honor only given to special members of the tribe. Hearing that, Inu Yasha's chest swelled with pride and he wiggled his ears at Suzaru, who laughed and then reached up and rubbed the wiggling appendages.

Shaking his head, he walked into his den and heard Kagome moving around. He walked to the bedchamber and found that she was straightening the room. Smiling, he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Good morning, mate. Did you sleep well?" He asked, kissing her behind her ear. When she giggled and nodded, he gently turned her around to face him. Cupping her soft cheeks in his hand, he lowered his mouth and caressed hers. The kiss was slow and very sweet. When he felt her lean into his kiss, he pulled back slightly and grinned.

"If you want more of that, you have to fix me breakfast. There is no way in hell that I am going to eat another bite of Sango's cooking, friend or not." He said, his blue eyes darkening at the thought.

Kagome sighed. "Fine. Go sit down and I will be there in a moment." She said. When he left, Kagome hurriedly made the bed and then joined him in the kitchen.

She fixed her mate eggs and spiced meat. She had sliced from fruit and set it on the table. Kouga watched her with unwavering eyes. He was afraid that he would blink and it would be Sango fixing his meal instead of Kagome, but the pleasant aroma of the meat hit his nose and he finally closed his eyes to inhale. Oh, how he had missed this.

As he watched her prepare his plate, he could feel his mouth watering at the sight of his pregnant mate's backside wiggling in her kimono. However, before he could satisfy that hunger, he needed to fill his belly. After all, a big job like pleasing his mate meant that he needed all the energy he could get and this breakfast would do the job.

Once he was served, Kouga didn't even wait for Kagome to sit down. He began to shovel in the delicious food and moaned in ecstasy with every bite. It was clear to Kagome that she would need to tell Sango that their little plan was off. Seeing him this happy about her cooking made Kagome swell with pride. She was glad that she had made extra. With the way he was wolfing, no pun intended, down his food, they were going to need that extra since there was no way he was getting her plate.

After breakfast, Kouga stood up and reached for Kagome's hand. Smiling down at her, he told her that it was time for him to show her how much he appreciated her. He began to lead her to the bedchamber, but Ginta rushed in, his eyes wild with grief.

"Kouga, you have to come quickly. Our brothers from the northern tribe have been slaughtered." He said, his voice shaky.

Kouga forgot all about Kagome and hurried out of the den. Ginta helped Kagome outside and together they heard Kouga speaking to a severely injured wolf.

"You must go, Kouga. They need you. Dead. They will all be dead if you don't go." The wolf said, his eyes blank.

Kouga felt his anger rising. He asked the wolf who had done this, but the wolf did not answer, instead, he held out his hand and opened it to reveal a shard.

"Take this. You will need it to help you." The wolf whispered.

Kouga's hand extended, but Kagome screamed for him to stop. "That's not a shikon shard. I don't know what it is, but it's not part of the shikon." She said, her eyes trained on the shard.

Miroku stepped forward, his staff held out in front of him. He studied the wolf and then shook his head.

"This wolf is already dead. I don't know how he is moving, but his eyes are lifeless. Kouga, we need to release him." He said, his violet eyes sad.

Kouga took in a deep breath. This wolf proved that something had happened. And, he was going to find out what happened. He nodded at the monk and watched as Miroku struck down the walking corpse with his staff. The women burst into tears and the males growled viciously at the thought of their brothers being used as puppets.

He saw that the hunters had not left yet, and he called out to them. "Get your shit together. We are going to follow this wolf's scent back to our brothers. Hey, dog-boy, take Kagome back to her mother. Until this is settled, I want her out of harm's way. If someone has decided to single out the wolf tribes, she is not going to be anywhere near." He said.

Inu Yasha nodded, and looked at Kagome, whose face had gone pale. She watched as her mate strolled past her and into their den, and she quickly followed.

Kouga knew that his mate was upset. So, when he got to the bedchamber, he turned and waited for her to catch up to him. When she appeared, she had tears streaming down her face and she launched herself into his chest.

"Please." She sobbed. "Please, I don't want to leave you. I don't want you to go."

Kouga felt torn, but he was prince and it was his duty to help the other tribes when needed. He had an obligation to his brothers and even though it was killing him, he schooled his face so that he did not show any emotion and gently pushed her away from him.

"I have made my decision and you will do as I say. On this, I will not reconsider. You will go and stay with your mother until either Inu Yasha or I come and get you. Do not disobey me, Kagome." He warned. His blue eyes narrowed as a look of shock spread over her face at his coldness.

She stepped back and watched as he gathered some of his belongings. He placed his stuff into a small pack and slung it over his shoulder. He turned and walked over to Kagome, who was silently crying.

He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry, Kagome. I will come back, and we will fix whatever has happened. But, for my piece of mind, do as I say." He whispered.

She nodded and he stepped back. He led her out of the den and over to Inu Yasha. "Get her out of here, now." He ordered.

Inu Yasha kissed his new mate and then gathered Kagome into his arms. He did not even look back as he took off. Kouga watched as they left the den and he then told his men that it was time to leave. He told Miroku that he was in charge until Inu Yasha got back, and the monk nodded.

Soon, the men were gone and the females surrounded the monk. Miku lifted her eyebrow and said, "Ok, since it's just you and us, you are about to get an earful, so get comfy."

Miroku gulped and shuddered. From the look on the many beautiful faces that were surrounding him, he could just bet that they were not here to discuss the option of bearing his child. He hung his head, and wished that he had gone with the males; he would have been safer.

* * *

The trip to the well had been a quiet one and it was late in the afternoon when Inu Yasha jumped into the portal. He held Kagome tightly against him as he passed through time. He could hear her soft sobs and he cringed. He hated it when she cried. And if he hated it when Kagome cried, he could only imagine what it would do to him if Suzaru cried.

After they had crossed over, Inu Yasha jumped out and carried Kagome to her house. It was clear that her mother was not at home, but Inu Yasha knew that she would be safe and he told her that he had to get back. When she nodded, he kissed her cheek and took off.

Kagome watched with saddened eyes as her friend left her behind. She sighed and walked up to her room and closed the door. She looked around and saw something upon her bed. Stepping closer, it was a small envelope. Kagome's curiosity got the better of her and she opened the envelope.

She gasped when she found a small bracelet with the words, "I love you" spelled out on a red heart. It was breathtaking. But, who would have done this? She knew that it was not her mother. No, this trinket was something that would be exchanged from a boyfriend to a girlfriend. She shrugged and placed the bracelet back into the envelope. She would have to tell her mother not to accept anymore gifts. It was probably from Hojo.

She placed the bracelet into her desk drawer and heard her mother pull up in the driveway. She straightened her shoulders and walked down the stairs to greet her.

* * *

This was bad. The damage done to the northern wolves was beyond cruel. They had finally come upon the sight and Kouga ordered that their brothers' remains be burned quickly. He did not want scavengers to defile the bodies.

He sniffed the air and narrowed his eyes. He walked towards a door, and was quickly thrown back by a large gust of wind.

A woman stepped out from the shadows and she grinned. "Ah, the wolf prince. I see you did not take the bait and use the fake shard. Naraku won't be pleased that you did not accept his gift, however, you can make it up to him by giving me all of your shards." She said, her fan open and held directly in front of her.

Kouga barred his fangs at the woman. "Bitch. You did this. You killed my brothers." He hissed.

The woman laughed. "Bitch is a title reserved for that pretty little mate of yours, if you're into humans, that is. My name is Kagura and I am known as the wind witch." She said, raising her fan above her head.

Suddenly, a violent wind surrounded the wolves and they looked around wildly. Kouga told all of them to crouch down and wait for his signal. However, the wind quickly died down and Kouga looked up to see Sesshomaru holding the woman by her neck.

The demon lord stared down at Kouga and said, "Pick yourself up and let us ask this woman some questions. I wish to meet her master."

Kouga cocked his head and waited for the demon lord to come to the ground. Once he landed, Sesshomaru flung the woman at Kouga's feet and the wolves quickly surrounded her. She looked around for her fan, but found that Sesshomaru now held it and he snapped it right in front of her eyes.

"Now, bitch. Tell me what I want to know or you won't live to see the end of this day." Kouga said, his fangs lengthening.

Kagura gulped. This was not good. Not good at all.

* * *

Kagome and her mother had a quiet meal. She had told her mother not to accept any more gifts from Hojo, but her mother said that Hojo had not been by. Confused, Kagome told her mother what she had found and that it was not from Kouga or Inu Yasha. They would not know where to get such items, especially in this era.

Her mother shook her head. She could not come up with an explanation, so Kagome decided to let it drop. She told her mother that she was going to bed early and that she would see her in the morning.

Her mother nodded and began to do dishes. Kagome went upstairs and took a quick shower before climbing into bed. As she felt sleep come upon her, she looked out at the dark sky and closed her eyes, praying that her mate was safe and that he would return to her soon.

It did not take long for Kagome's breathing to even out and after an hour passed, her window began to slowly slide open.

The figure had been waiting for this moment. It came closer to Kagome and leaned over, taking a deep breath of her sweet scent. Her scent made his mouth water and it flipped its long hair over its shoulder as it stood back up.

It looked around and quietly pulled out her chair from her desk. It had only been a couple of days since it had last seen her, but it knew that in a few days, she would need it and it would not fail her. Not this time.

It sat beside Kagome for the entire night, never taking its eyes off of her form. When the first rays of sun shone through the window, that was its cue to leave. It stood up and pushed the chair back before heading to the window and leaping out of it. It closed the window and was gone within seconds.


	15. Stalking His Prey

A/N: Well, here you go. I know that you guys are going crazy with curiosity, but I am writing as fast as I can so that you don't have to wonder anymore. In each of these chapters, I have given you very subtle hints about who it is. So, until the end, you will have to wait.

I also want to recommend a fic to you guys. Actually two of them. They are done by RavenSkyBlackhawk and called, Just A Mistake, and A Mistake Corrected. Both are excellent stories. The first one is for Sess lovers, and the second is for Kouga lovers. She is very talented and you will not be disappointed.

Now, onto the story.

* * *

Kagura had been a lot of help. Sesshomaru had helped escort the woman to the den and for a while, she had been stubborn, but after Sesshomaru introduced her to his acid whip, she finally began to see the error of her ways and told them of Naraku.

Inu Yasha had growled most of the way through her explanation and finally shut up when Kouga hit him upside the head with a rock. The hanyou fell over and then glared at his new leader as he stood up.

Sesshomaru was quiet throughout the explanation and then nodded when the witch said that Naraku's power came from the shikon, and if they removed the jewel, then they take away his power.

"It makes sense, however, he has erected a barrier around himself so that no one can get near him." Miroku said, rubbing the numerous lumps given to him by the females of the tribe.

"That's not true. There was one who could walk in and out of his barrier without even trying." Kagura said, smugly. "Kikyo."

Inu Yasha's ears flattened to his head. "How did she manage to do that?" He asked.

Kagura huffed her annoyance. "Because, you moron. She once guarded the jewel, so it would make sense that the jewel would still obey her. I told you, Naraku is using the jewel because he has no real power." She explained.

Kouga growled in frustration. "That bitch is dead, so now we have no way of getting to the bastard." He said, shaking his head.

Sango was quiet for a moment and then said quietly, "Yes, we do." She saw the curious looks that were given to her and she continued. "Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation and the new guardian. If Kikyo could go through the barrier, Kagome should be able to as well. All we need to do is get Kagome to open the barrier for us and then sit back and let us handle Naraku."

Kouga shook his head. "No. I will not allow my pregnant mate to become involved in this. There has to be some other way." He said, his voice desperate.

Sesshomaru glared at Kouga. "I realize that you love your mate, even if she is human, but this is not just about her. This hanyou is trying to gain that damn jewel so that he can control Japan. If he does that, do you think your precious mate will be safe? He won't rest until the jewel's guardian is dead because your mate is probably the only one who can control it. I won't risk my lands or the people who are under my care to fall because of one woman." He growled.

Kouga hung his head. It was true. He, too, could not allow his people to be harmed by this Naraku person. He would have to involve Kagome. However, he could protect her better if she were near him, so perhaps this would not be that bad. He would not fail her.

Inu Yasha's mind was in chaos. He had vowed to protect Kagome at all costs, and now that she was pregnant, he would have to be a lot more careful. He could not rush into battle blindly this time. This time, he would have to take things slowly. He would not fail in his duty to her, not anymore. He failed her time and time again when he pushed her aside for Kikyo, but this time, he would not fail her. This time, he would prove to her that he did care for her, even if it was only as a friend.

Sesshomaru stared at the fire before him. His face showed no emotion, but his thoughts were on the little miko, Kagome. She had placed herself in danger to protect Rin, something that was not usual in the human species. He owed her much, and if she wanted that cursed jewel, then he would get it for her. It was the least he could do to honor his debt to her. No, he would not fail in this.

Miroku looked around. His mind was focused on one thing. Sango was looking especially good on this day and her outfit seemed a bit tighter. His eyes narrowed as he tried to imagine what she looked like underneath that leather outfit and he grinned. Even as they yelled at him, Miroku actually listened to the females. They had told him that the way to a woman's heart was not through her backside, but through her ears and eyes. If he would speak to Sango without being a hentai and show her that he wanted her not only for her body but her mind, she would be his. Up until now, he had thought that Sango was a woman who just liked to inflict pain. She was so good at it. However, he had been wrong before and it seemed that he was wrong now. So, after they killed Naraku, Miroku decided that he would court Sango, as she deserved. This would be fun.

Kagura stared at the males before her and rolled her eyes. She took in a deep breath and said, "Look, I have given you what you wanted, so now you can let me go."

Kouga lifted an eyebrow. "Really? You think so? You killed my brothers, bitch. Your fate has already been decided." He said, flexing his claws.

Kagura gulped when she heard Kouga call for his pack members. They surrounded her and every single one of them was drooling with anticipation. She closed her eyes and damned Naraku. It just was not fair. She didn't ask to be born to kill.

The wolves closed in and soon the sounds of wolves howling in victory flooded the air. At least their brothers had been avenged.

* * *

Kagome awoke and sat up in her bed. She shook her head and quickly got up and hurried into the shower. Today, she was going to go out and enjoy herself.

After her shower, Kagome got dressed and rushed downstairs. She grinned at her mother and told her what she had planned. Her mother smiled and nodded before going to her purse and pulling out a credit card. She handed it to her daughter and told her to pick up some maternity clothes.

Sighing happily, she nodded and placed the card in her purse. After she ate, Kagome skipped out of the house and down the street. She could not wait to go shopping. It was summer and she knew that she would probably see her friends.

When she finally made it to the huge shopping center, Kagome was not disappointed. Her friends saw her as she came into the shopping area and quickly ran up to her. Yumi hugged Kagome and whispered, "Your mom has got one hell of a reputation now. Did you know that now Eri's dad wants to ask her out?"

Kagome lifted her brow and pictured Eri's dad. The man was good looking, but really rude. Her mom would not go for him.

Kagome allowed Yumi to pull her over to a table and then Yumi left to go and get them a snack. Eri told Kagome all of the current gossip. When Yumi came back, the girls munched on nachos and then Yumi gasped.

"That guy keeps staring at you, Kagome. He is such a hottie!" She exclaimed. Her eyes were wide and she gave the young man a grin.

Eri craned her neck and giggled. "What a body. Kagome, you have gotta see this." She said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She wasn't interested in anyone's body unless it was Kouga's. Shaking her head, she told her friends, "I'm not interested. Go up to him if you want, but leave me out of this."

Yumi squealed and jumped up, followed by Eri. They approached the guy and started a conversation. Kagome waited for several minutes and then looked over at where her friends were. They were still in a conversation, but a large sign blocked Kagome's vision of the guy. Not that she cared, but she was curious as to who could have made her friends so interested. Shrugging, Kagome stood up and walked away from the table. She had some shopping to do.

She prowled from one store to another and found several different dresses. Each one was soft and Kagome happily purchased them. Her mother would like her choices. So would Kouga, seeing as how the dresses came down below her knees.

Yumi and Eri finally caught up with her and had silly grins plastered over their faces. "Well, Kagome. You might not be interested in him, but he is sure interested in you. All he wanted to do was talk about what your likes and dislikes were. He asked what kind of movies you watched and music you listened to. If you ask me, he fell for you hard and on first sight. But, he better be careful. Hojo has become a bit possessive of you and has been telling everyone that you are his girl." Yumi said, rolling her eyes.

Kagome sighed. "Tell Hojo that he is not my boyfriend and if that guy asks about me again, tell him that I already have a boyfriend." She said.

Eri glanced over at Yumi. "Um, he wanted me to give you something." She said, as she handed Kagome a small bag.

Kagome lifted her eyebrow and then sighed. She opened the bag and found a small velvet case inside. Pulling it out, Kagome rolled her eyes as her friends freaked out. Yumi told her to hurry up and when Kagome opened the case, she and her friends gasped.

There was a gold chain with a ruby heart nestled inside of the box. Kagome's eyes grew wide and she looked at her friends.

"Ummm, I think that we need to find this guy and give this back. It looks expensive." She said.

Eri nodded. "Well, yeah. Did you notice the name? Kershaw's is a very high-priced jewelry store. Basically, everything you buy in there will cost you an arm and a leg." She said, her tone factual.

Kagome glared at her friends. "Come on. We are going to this Kershaw's and asking for them to contact the young man. I don't want any gifts." She snapped.

Yumi's eyes glazed over. "Well, if you don't want it, can I have it?" She asked. She quickly shut up when Kagome gave her 'the look'.

The girls made their way to the jewelry store and once inside, Kagome stepped up to the counter and handed the man the velvet box.

"A young man presented me with this lovely piece of jewelry, and I was wondering if you have his name so that I may return it." She said.

The gentleman smiled kindly at Kagome and then opened the box. He sucked in a deep breath and said, "This piece is from our 'Lady Love' collection. Let's see…Yes, I have the young man's name and he has requested that we not give out his information to anybody. I am sorry, young lady. I can't go against his wishes. He is a very valuable client of ours."

Kagome huffed. "Do you think that you could call him and ask if he will speak with me? I can't accept a gift this expensive. It would not be right." She said, her voice desperate.

The young man felt sorry for Kagome and nodded. He told her to wait a moment and then picked up the phone. He dialed a number and then began to explain to the person on the other end why he was calling. After a few moments, the young man hung up and said, "His assistant has informed me that his employer knew that you might try this and that you are out of luck. He said that the necklace is yours and to shut up about it. Ain't romance grand, his words, not mine."

Kagome was fuming. The young man handed the case back to Kagome and watched as her friends led the fuming girl out of the store.

Kagome whirled around on Yumi. "Ok, did the asshole give you his name?" She demanded.

Yumi shrugged. "To be honest, I was not listening. I was more interested in the way he filled out that shirt of his." She said sheepishly.

Eri nodded in agreement. "You should have seen the way his jeans fit over his ass. Talk about eye-candy." She giggled. "And that hair of his. It was long and prettier than anything I have ever seen. He was truly a god among men. Too bad he has the hots for you, Kagome."

Kagome shrugged. "Well, he can look all he wants. I don't want him." She said, her voice angry. Damn it, where in the hell was her mate when she needed him. Probably having the time of his damn life.

* * *

Kouga was miserable. He missed Kagome and not even seeing that wind witch ripped asunder did much to improve his disposition. He finally told Inu Yasha to go and get Kagome, and he felt a tremendous amount of guilt at having to tell her that she would have to be the one to break through that damn barrier, but at least they knew where Naraku was and could end his threat once and for all.

He watched as his people gathered around the corpse of the witch and cheered her demise. It was clear that they felt avenged, but for some reason, he did not feel all that glad. He would have liked to see the bitch suffer more than what she did.

Sesshomaru watched the wolf tribe with uninterested eyes. He did not care for such theatrics, but he would stay and tolerate them, at least for now. He had been given a den suited for visiting nobility, and he had been pleasantly surprised at how nice it was. It would do. Kouga had told him that once Kagome returned, he could eat at their table.

He stood up and walked to the den that he had been given. The miko should be back before dinner and he wanted to relax before having to deal with her or anyone else.

* * *

Inu Yasha had left quickly and had promised to have Kagome back in time to make dinner. Kouga was panicked that Sango would try to force more of her food on him and actually seemed quite desperate. Now, as he ran, he grinned at the thought of his own little mate in their kitchen, making him something to eat. She had promised to feed him well, and then gave him a taste of dessert. Needless to say, he was in quite a hurry.

He finally arrived at the well and soon found himself sitting in Kagome's mother's kitchen, in a chair, having his ears rubbed by Mrs. H.

He rolled his eyes and submitted to the woman's whims, but only because he did not want to upset her. His golden gaze was brought to the sliding glass door when it opened and Kagome came stomping into the house.

Kagome was obviously upset. "Some asshole bought me jewelry and is making me keep it." She said, her eyes flashing.

Mrs. H. looked shocked for a minute and then asked, "What kind of jewelry is it?"

When Kagome pulled out the case, her mother's eyes grew wide as she studied the name of the store. "My, whoever this is has very good taste." She said. She opened the case and immediately recognized the necklace.

"Kagome," She breathed, "This is from the "Lady Love" collection. From what I have heard, each one of the pieces in the collection cost a lot of money and that each piece of the collection is supposed to symbolize an attribute of a woman. This necklace is supposed to represent a woman's heart. It is the most expensive piece in the entire collection."

Kagome stared at her mother in wonder. Did she not see the point? Where the point Kagome was trying to make to her mother slipped past the stunned woman, it did not pass Inu Yasha.

The hanyou stood up and growled, "Who is the bastard that gave you this? I'll go and set him straight."

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know who he is, only that he was at the shopping center today and that he told the store that he did not want to speak to me. He is supposedly in love with me, at least that's the way it sounded. Why are you here, Inu Yasha? Did Kouga send you?" She asked, hope laced throughout her voice.

Inu Yasha nodded. "Yeah, we need to go. Get your shit and get back downstairs. Your mate wants you. Sango is threatening him again, and he is desperate to have you back." He chuckled.

Kagome smiled and took the box from her mother. She sighed and said that she would be back down. Stomping up the stairs, she went to her room and grabbed a few items before placing the box into her desk drawer. She looked in her mirror and gasped. Whirling around, she looked at her bed and found rose petals spread all over it. An envelope was propped up against her pillow and with a shaking hand, she took a hold of it and turned it over. She opened the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

When she opened it, she gasped. It was a drawn picture of her, sleeping, with the words, "Forever, My Love" scrawled across the bottom.

Kagome dropped the picture and backed away from it. She yelled for Inu Yasha and when he came thundering up the stairs, she pointed at the picture and whispered, "He was in my room. Inu Yasha, he has been inhere while I slept."

That was enough for the hanyou. He grabbed the picture and stuffed it into his haori. He grabbed her hand and led her downstairs, let her say goodbye to her mother, and then marched her out to the well house where he promptly picked her up and jumped into the well.

Kagome was shaking. This entire thing was freaking her out. When they got to the feudal era, she felt safe. Inu Yasha jumped out of the well and started running. He would reassure her every so often that every thing would be alright, but the way he said his words told Kagome that he was not so sure. Kami, she just wanted to be in Kouga's arms at that moment. He would protect her.

* * *

A hand reached for the ringing phone and listened as his assistant filled him in on what was happening.

So, she had gone back, had she? Well, it would be the last time so he would not worry about it. It was better this way. This time, he would not allow anything to come between them.

He smirked when his assistant told him that Kagome had tried to return the necklace to him, however, he knew that she would try and find him, so he made sure to make it impossible. He hung up the phone and thought about Kagome.

Those two friends of hers were very entertaining. They way they kept drooling over him told him that he had not lost his touch with the ladies.

Flipping his long hair behind him, he stood up and looked outside his window. Soon, she would be where she belonged; in his arms and in his bed and this time, nothing would come between them ever again.


	16. Fading Dreams

A/N: Goodness...I am so glad that you guys are enjoying this story. There are only two chapters left. So many of you are begging to know who the mystery guy is, but I am not going to tell you. You will have to wait for the next chapter. So, when should I update? Tomorrow? Maybe Friday? Hmmmm, Ok I am not going to torture you guys. I will see you tomorrow. Make your guess on who this mystery guy is, I am sure that I have given you enough clues to figure it out. LOL. Remember to review.

* * *

When Inu Yasha arrived at the wolf den, Kagome had calmed down quite a bit. As soon as she saw the den, she had brightened a bit and began to squirm in his arms. After he had made it through the main den, he set her down and watched her run into Kouga's outstretched arms.

"Kagome, my love. I have missed you so much." He whispered in her ear. He could feel her trembling and he frowned. What in the hell had happened to her. He glanced over at Inu Yasha who simply mouthed the words, "Get rid of her."

Kouga sent Kagome into their den to prepare dinner and then stepped up to the hanyou. "What in the hell is wrong with her?" He demanded, his blue eyes flashing angrily.

Inu Yasha reached into his haori and pulled out the folded paper. "Looks like someone has been spying on her each time she has gone home. They had enough balls to go into her bedroom and watch her as she slept." He said, his eyes carefully watching Kouga as he opened the drawing and examined it.

Kouga felt his blood boil. Damn it. He sent her home so that she would not be in harm's way, but now it seemed that even at her home, she was not safe. His blue eyes studied the drawing and he took note that each detail was exact and carefully drawn. It was clear that it was done with a loving hand and for an instant, Kouga felt envious of the artist's passion. However, jealousy quickly erased that envy and he brought the drawing closer to sniff. He wanted the bastard's scent so when he went back to Kagome's era, he could track him down and rip his to shreds, but when he sniffed, his eyes grew wide and he shook his head. It wasn't possible.

The sound of Kagome's voice calling him to dinner shook him out of his shock and he quickly stuffed the drawing into his side pouch. He told Ginta to fetch Sesshomaru and went to his den.

Kagome had been told that Sesshomaru would be joining them for dinner and she had set the table for a guest. When he sat at the head of his table, Kouga's eyes followed Kagome's backside as she moved about, getting the side dishes ready to serve to him and their guest. He could feel his passion for his mate stir and he groaned as he told his body that they would have to wait until bedtime to satisfy that particular hunger.

Sesshomaru walked into the den and took in a deep breath. The woman was a good cook, he could see that her mate was greatly pleased with her abilities by the way he kept watching her and drooling. The wolf quickly stood up when he noticed Sesshomaru and offered him a seat.

Kagome brought two plates over to the table and set them down before Sesshomaru and Kouga. She went back and retrieved her plate and sat down. Kouga lifted his fork to his mouth and tasted the food that his mate lovingly prepared for him.

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at the wolf's antics as he ate. Shaking his head, Sesshomaru lifted his own for to his mouth and tasted Kagome's cooking. It was adequate. He nodded in satisfaction and helped himself to what was on his plate, his golden eyes never straying from the little miko.

Kagome was lost in thought. She was worried about the creep that was coming into her room. What kind of freak goes into a woman's room, uninvited, and draws a picture of her? Snorting, she had to wonder if it were Hojo that was doing this. After all, she had been told that he was active possessive. Damn it, he had no right to be possessive. She was Kouga's woman, and he was the only one allowed to act in such ways. That's it, she was going to get Kouga to whip Hojo's ass if he was the one who did this. Normally, she was against violence, but in this case, she would make an exception.

Kouga lifted his head and found that his mate was not eating, in fact, she was not doing anything except staring at a spot on the wall. He looked at where her eyes were directed and then looked back at her. He sighed and reached over to touch her shoulder.

"Kagome, you need to eat. I know that our pup is hungry, and you should be to. You have had a rough day, my love." He said, his tone gentle, yet demanding.

Kagome jumped a bit, but then nodded. She lifted her fork and took a bite of the meal. Soon, both males were finished and speaking about something that was about to happen. Finally, Kouga spared her a glance and said, "Tomorrow, we are raiding Naraku's lair. Kagome, you will be coming along to open the barrier."

Kagome was confused. "And how am I supposed to open it? I am hardly able to hit a target with my arrows." She said, half joking.

Kouga sighed, but before he could respond, Sesshomaru interjected. "You are the reincarnation of that clay woman, Kikyo. We have been told that she was able to move in and out of Naraku's lair quite easily. It is because of her connection to the jewel that made this possible. Since you are her reincarnation and the jewel's new protector, we believe that should you demand entry, the jewel will grant entry to you, seeing as how it is the jewel that is giving power to Naraku's barrier." He explained.

Kagome sat stunned for a moment. She gave a shaky smile and then lowered her head. She felt Kouga reach over and pat her hand.

"Wash the dishes, mate, and then get ready for bed. You look like you could use some rest. I will be to bed later." He promised as he stood up. Kagome nodded and watched as Sesshomaru stood and gave a slight bow to her. Both males walked out of the den and over to where Miroku, Sango, Inu Yasha, and several other males sat. A battle plan now had to be formed.

Kagome did as she was told and then found herself in the hot spring. She quickly washed her body and then found herself in the bed, the furs tucked underneath her chin. She groaned as she thought about going into battle with Naraku. This was not going to be pretty.

* * *

His long hair gleamed in the last rays of the day. He watched the setting sun and he sighed. One day. Only one more day until Kagome came home for good. The battle would be rough, but would end pretty quickly. Thankfully, that battle cat would keep her out of harm's way and make sure that she would not come close to Naraku.

He sighed and heard his assistant tell him that everything was ready for Kagome's arrival. He nodded and dismissed his assistant, telling him that he wanted the nursery to be immaculate for the pup. After all, it had been common knowledge that Kagome was pregnant, and he wanted her to not want for anything. It was his responsibility to provide her the comfort she so desired.

It would be awkward for her at first, but with some time, she would get used to everything. He had adjusted, and so did the others, save for one. That one did not seem to be able to break his old habits and continued to act as he did in the feudal era.

When his door closed, he turned around and grabbed his car keys. Finally, he would have everything he wanted. He just hoped that she did not push him away once she saw who it was who was stalking her. He had forgotten her reaction when she had gone back to the old den. He might have to take it easy for a few days.

* * *

Kouga returned to his den and quickly got ready for bed. He had been kind of hoping that Kagome would still be awake, but she was not and from the looks of things, he would not be getting laid that night either. Well, damn it. He was going into battle tomorrow and he would be damned if her were denied pleasure from his mate the night before.

He leaned over and began to lap at Kagome's shoulder. She mumbled something, and then turned over onto her back. He smiled tenderly at her, thinking that she was the greatest love of his life and he was honored that she had chosen him to bless with her presence.

He leaned down again and brushed his lips against her soft throat, taking note of her increasing heart rate. Good. She was beginning to become aroused, even while she slept. He continued his loving actions until she finally opened one eyes.

"Kouga? What are you doing?" She asked, her voice laced with sleep. "Making love to you, my mate." He replied, his eyes glazed over with lust.

Kagome gasped as he eagerly brought his mouth to hers and invaded it with his tongue. For Kagome, this moment quickly erased any fears that she had and the feel of his strong arms around her body as he made love to her gave her a sense of security that she did not know if she could live without.

As they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking, Kouga held onto his woman tightly and felt her drift back into her dreams. After the battle, he would question her about that damn drawing. It had him bothered and he had recognized the scent coming from the paper. But, he could not understand how it was possible.

Sighing, he calmed his body and allowed himself to drift into dreams where his mate was waiting on him and he eagerly joined her. This was where he belonged, right in Kagome's arms.

* * *

Sesshomaru groaned. This was one of the major downfalls of not being mated and being somewhere that had females before a battle. There was always a couple having sex, and the aroma of their mating often sent other males into a frenzy. Now, here he was, single and horny. He closed his eyes and did his best to exert some of that famous control over his body, and finally, he felt his body calm.

He thought about many things, but the miko kept coming to his mind. Was she really so powerful that she could control a trinket as powerful as the Shikon? He could not wait to see if she was. It would be most interesting to see her tell this jewel to let her inside of its barrier. Would it obey? He hoped so. He wanted to be out from under this debt, but he liked how calm the miko was and that she seemed very obedient. She would have made a great mate for him had he not been so hardheaded about humans. However, she was mated to Kouga and that was how it was. He would not sniff around another male's woman.

Closing his eyes, he tried to drift asleep, but he was suddenly surrounded by the sounds of grunts and hisses, telling him that he had a very long night ahead of him. He felt the bulge in his hakama return and he groaned. This was not fair.

* * *

Daylight found the men of the wolf-demon tribe ready to go. It was time and when their leader and mate joined them, they had the slayer, monk, hanyou, and demon lord at their side. This was an assured victory.

Kouga lifted Kagome into his arms. He would not allow her to walk. It was his duty to see that she was comfortable and well taken care of. So, that is how they journeyed. It took most of the day, but when they finally found the area that Kagura had told them about, everyone almost lost hope.

The barrier was almost solid. Sesshomaru walked over to it and reached out, but his hand was repelled. He glanced over his shoulder.

"Miko. Come here." He commanded, knowing full well that her mate would be right there with her.

Kagome took in a deep breath. She started forward, but found that Kouga had grasped her hand. Sesshomaru had been correct, and together they walked over to where Sesshomaru stood.

"Tell it to open up." Sesshomaru told Kagome. For a moment, Kagome stared at him, but then shrugged.

"Open up." She said, her voice wavering. The barrier did not do anything. Sesshomaru growled.

"Girl, use more authority in your voice. Demand the jewel do as you say." He growled. Kouga stepped between Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Don't yell at her. She is doing her best." Kouga said, his hand clutching Kagome's tightly.

Kagome looked at the barrier. "Open up." She said, once more. This time, she did not allow her voice to waver.

Once again, the barrier did nothing. Sesshomaru howled his frustration. "She is not even trying. If that clay woman could do it, then she should be able to as well. Unless, she is just not as powerful as the original and is basically useless."

That did it for Kagome. Before Kouga could open his mouth, Kagome stepped forward and smacked Sesshomaru across his face as hard as she could.

"Let's get something straight, you son of a bitch. I am not useless. If you wish to see useless, take a look at that green thing that follows you around. What exactly is his job besides kissing your ass?" Kagome asked, her voice getting louder by the second. "I am sorry if I don't know what to do. Perhaps I should stand in front of the damn thing and say, 'Open says me' as loudly as I can, or perhaps I should knock?"

As if to prove her point, Kagome lifted her hand and went to knock on the shield, but as soon as she touched it, her hand went through, followed by her arm, and then the rest of her body. The only thing of Kagome left on the outside of the barrier was Kagome's feet.

Kagome huffed and quickly pulled her feet in. She stood up and then touched the barrier again. It opened up for her and she stepped back through. She looked up at Kouga's amazed face and smiled and then she glanced at Sesshomaru. The demon lord was smirking. She had been set up.

"You planned on upsetting me, didn't you?" She accused, her finger pointing straight at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru reached up and gently, but firmly covered Kagome's hand. "It is not polite to point, and when upset, you seem to manage to do many extraordinary things. Now, hold the barrier open for us." He ordered.

Kagome sighed and stepped up to the barrier. She concentrated hard and felt the barrier give way, at least a little bit. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome and glanced behind him. Hopefully, this would work and not land him on his backside.

He walked right in front of Kagome and disappeared through the barrier. Kouga let out the breath he had been holding. He looked at his men and allies and said, "Let's hurry. I want this bastard dead before nightfall."

The wolf demons and their friends surged forth and quickly went through the barrier. Finally, it was just Kouga and Kagome. He took her hand and went through, pulling her with him. Now, they could easily see Naraku's castle, and they could already smell victory.

"Ok, we hit them hard and fast. Kagome, you stay here. Should something happen, I want you to run through the barrier as fast as you can." Kouga ordered, giving his mate a stern look.

Sango stepped forward. "Kilala will stay with her. She will guard Kagome with her life." She said, patting the battle cat on her back.

Kouga nodded. When the huge cat was at Kagome's side, Kouga howled and signaled the attack.

* * *

Two hours. That was all it took. Two hours of fighting, but it was two hours of fighting that was well worth it. Sure, they had casualties, but that was what happened in battle. Now, as he stood at his window, he realized that Kagome must be so worried for all of them. How he hated the fact that she had to go through this. The guilt that ran through him as he recalled the incidents of that day nearly sent this proud man, no, demon to his knees, sobbing for this mere slip of a human girl's fear.

As the sunset, he realized that by this time Naraku had been cornered and quickly disposed of. Without his precious jewel, he was nothing and it did not take much to rid the world of his stench.

He looked around his home. It was nicely furnished and would suit his and Kagome's needs perfectly. Though, it was not as nice as he was accustomed to, he had traded in his furniture for more practical pieces. After all, with a pup soon to be running around the house, he did not want his beloved white leather couches to be ruined should the little runt accidentally spit up or pee on them. So, for a few years, he was willing to forego his normal luxuries.

He was called to dinner and he slowly turned. He walked into the dining room and nodded in satisfaction of what was being served. By the time dinner was over, Kagome should be back in the present, sobbing her heart out. He could not be near her tonight. Seeing her break down would kill him. He would let her mourn, at least for a few days before letting her know that she was not alone.

* * *

The battle had been rough. Naraku had sent several incarnations after the group and a few wolf demons took the blows, their lives ending quickly.

Kouga's eyes narrowed as he followed Sesshomaru into the palace. A small girl stood off to the side and he was about to strike her down when she held up a mirror. The mirror began to glow, and for a moment, Kouga felt like he was drifting, but Sesshomaru stepped forward and cracked the mirror with his evil sword. The mirror fell from the girl's hands, and revealed that when the sword went through the mirror, it had pierced the girl's body as well. Her lifeless eyes rolled into the back of her head and she slowly slid down to the ground.

Kouga growled. He nodded his thanks to Sesshomaru and then saw Inu Yasha, Sango, and Miroku running towards them. Inu Yasha hollered that he had picked up on Naraku's scent and to follow him.

In the end, the vile hanyou known as Naraku tried to bargain for his life. He offered Inu Yasha a chance to have Kikyo return to his side, but was quickly refused. Sesshomaru was told that together, they could be the most powerful demons in all of Japan, but Sesshomaru had chuckled and told Naraku that he already was the most powerful demon in Japan. Naraku offered Sango her brother back, fully restored, and he told Miroku that his curse would be lifted, but neither accepted. Finally, Naraku turned to Kouga. He told the wolf prince that he would never go after Kagome again, and that he would make retributions to the wolf tribes for their losses. Kouga threw his head back and laughed. When his head came back down, Kouga was no longer in his right mind. Finally, the wolf had been let loose and wanted blood. This time, it got what it wanted.

* * *

Kagome leaned up against Kilala. She had felt flutters in her stomach and smiled when she realized that she had just felt her pup move. Sighing, she rubbed her stomach affectionately and looked towards the castle. Suddenly, a loud howl was heard and Kagome jumped up. Without thinking, she began running towards the castle, Kilala right behind her, and she prayed that her mate was safe.

She ran into the courtyard and found her friends smiling. From the look upon their faces, they had won, but then Sango saw the body of her younger brother lying off to the side and her face crumbled. Now, she had no more family. Miroku caught Sango before she fell and held her tightly. As she cried on his shoulder, Miroku lifted his hand and slowly unwrapped his beads. He allowed the cloth to fall away from his hand and saw that his hand was whole again. His curse had been lifted. Though he was overjoyed, Sango's pain dulled any excitement that he had, and right now, she needed him more than anything.

Kagome watched her friends hold each other and knew that together, they would be alright. Her eyes widened when she saw her mate and Sesshomaru walking down the stairs, coming towards her. Kagome ran towards her mate and saw him extend his arms to wrap around her. As she felt his arms tighten around him, she sighed happily and asked, "Is it over? Is he really dead?"

Kouga nodded. "Yes, mate. The threat to us and our tribe is dead." He whispered, stroking her hair. He heard her giggle and pulled back to ask her what was so funny. Kagome grinned and grabbed his hand. She placed his palm flat upon her belly and said, "The pup is moving. Can you feel it?"

Kouga was still for a moment, and then felt a slight pulse under his palm. His eyes widened and he grinned. He had felt his pup kick, and now he could really enjoy her pregnancy.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "Miko. You must cleanse the jewel and put it back together." He said, handing the jewel to her.

Kagome looked over at Kouga. "I need the shards that you hold. I'm sorry, Kouga." She whispered.

Kouga laughed. "Don't be sorry, love." He said, reaching down to extract the shards from his legs. Once he had those out, he handed them to her and then took the shards from his arms. Miroku stepped forward and handed Kagome the shards that he held as well. Finally, Kagome took the shard bottle from around her neck and opened it, sliding the shards into her palm. She looked at Naraku's half and was thrilled to see that it had purified completely. She concentrated for a moment, and then felt her body tingle. The shards floated out of her hands and quickly joined together, making the Shikon whole once more. Kagome reached for it, but the jewel had another idea. It quickly shot into her body, nearly knocking Kagome over. Kouga caught his mate and looked at her in concern.

"Are you alright, love?" He asked, his blue eyes checking her over for any signs of damages.

Kagome nodded. But, as she opened her mouth, she narrowed her eyes. Everything was getting blurry. What in the hell was going on? She called out to Kouga, and when he responded, she could not hear his words. Suddenly, Kagome knew. She was being pulled back to her own time. She was being taken away from her mate, the father of her pup. Suddenly, everyone faded, and Kagome was flung through time. She screamed in agony and closed her eyes. When her body finally came to a stop, she opened her eyes and found herself at the bottom of the well in her well house. The jewel had sent her home.

* * *

He took a sip of tea. It was over. It was at this time of day when Kagome faded from their sights. Kagome was at home and she was heartbroken. He wanted to run right over to her house, but he knew that she needed time to heal before taking on a huge shock. It would be selfish of him to just come into her life after the shock that she had just received. It would be best if she rested. At least for now.

A tear found its way down his cheek. It had been five hundred years since the last time he shed a tear. He had never cried before that time, but the loss of that special girl had changed all of that, and now, here he was and he was crying for her pain. She had suffered enough, and now, he would make sure that she lived the rest of her life as comfortably as possible.


	17. Sweet and Sour Reunion

A/N: Well, one final chapter to go. Yes, tomorrow night is the when you will get to see how things turned out. So, I hope you enjoy this bit of sweet and sour chapter. By the way, I am glad that you guys finally figured it out. Yes, it was Kouga, or rather, Kouga's future self. So, congratulations to those who guessed right.

* * *

Kouga tapped his sharp claws on his desk. It had been two whole days and he was slowly going insane. Each time he closed his eyes, he could see that awful day clearly. After the shards joined together, and dove into Kagome's body, she began to fade from his view. It had taken several wolf demons, the monk, and hanyou to restrain him from running off in a fury. He had wanted to go to that damn well and jump in, to see if he could reach her. Inu Yasha had said that he would go and bring Kagome back, but Kouga insisted on everyone going. But, the well would not let him pass through and no one could offer any explanation as to why the well suddenly closed up. He did not understand why Kagome just disappeared, and he knew that if he was upset, Kagome was probably hysterical.

He had been right. Inu Yasha had been waiting for Kagome to emerge from the well, and he had said that when she came out of the well house she collapsed in tears, screaming her mate's name. Her mother had come running out and embraced her daughter, rocking the grieving girl as she listened to how the jewel betrayed her by separating her from Kouga.

Kouga shook his head. It was near lunchtime and he could stand it no longer. He had to see her, touch her, kiss her, and most of all; he needed to tell her how much he loved her. That night, in her room, he had studied every single detail of her face and it took every single ounce of his strength not to climb into the bed with her and love her until the sun rose to greet them. Instead, he watched her and when he returned home, he drew her from memory, taking great care to capture all of the love he felt for her and pour it into that drawing.

Smirking, he opened his desk drawer and pulled out a picture frame. Inside of it laid that very same drawing. The one he had given to her only a couple of days ago, but it was now five hundred years old, and still just as precious to him.

He reached for his phone and told his assistant to get into his office. Ginta emerged and grinned.

"Are you finally going to go to her?" He asked when he saw the determination upon his leader's face.

Kouga nodded. "Yeah. It's time she come home where she belongs." He said, his hand reaching for his coat.

Ginta nodded. "I'll let Sesshomaru know that he will need to handle the meetings today. I can't wait to see Kagome. When she left, the den lost its light, you know?" He said, his eyes clouding over in memory.

Kouga nodded. He brushed past his old friend and walked to the elevators. As he walked, he glanced around and thought about how he had acquired all that he had. When Kagome had left, he went into a serious depression, worried over her safety and worried for her health and the health of their pup. However, he still managed to do his job as leader. Inu Yasha reminded him that he would still see Kagome, but he had to keep his head up and keep busy to make the time fly. It was the best advice he had ever had.

One hundred years had passed, and Kouga was being courted by this annoying female named Ayame. She claimed that he had promised to mate her when she was a child, but he did not remember nor did he care to touch any other woman except for Kagome. He told the female that he was already mated, and that he had no interest in any other females. When Ayame tried to push her claim on him, Inu Yasha's mate, Suzaru, introduced Ayame to her fist. For such a quiet and shy little thing, Suzaru was violent when pushed. Needless to say, after Suzaru was done speaking her piece to Ayame, the red wolf quickly forgot about him and moved on.

After that incident, Kouga made the decision to travel. He left the pack in Inu Yasha's capable hands and found himself crossing the sea. He journeyed to Egypt, China, Scotland, and eventually found himself in Ireland. He learned several different languages and skills.

In the late seventeen hundred's, Kouga finally went to Europe and got involved in the trade business. He made quite a name for himself and eventually returned to Japan to share his knowledge with his tribe. Because of his teachings, his tribe prospered where other tribes failed and died out. Soon, he had become one of the most important men in Japan and he had women throwing themselves at his feet every time he turned around, but the only woman who he wanted was a little miko that held his heart. He did all of this for her.

The next century flew by and before he knew it, it was now the nineteen hundreds. He decided to go to America and try his hand out there. However, before he left for the states, he had heard that they had some serious problems, and he decided instead to return to Europe and work there for a while until the problems in America were solved. He gained a lot of wealth and power, and every so often, he had to fake his own death and then claim to be his own heir. He had long ago learned how to conceal his demonic nature from human eyes and appeared human before his colleagues.

During his travels, he had acquired many artifacts and goods, homes and automobiles, and yet it was not enough for him. Now, he needed someone to share this wealth with. He didn't care if tomorrow he became broke; all he wanted was to see his mate, his wife. He needed to touch her belly and feel their pup move, just as he had in the moments before her disappearance.

Now, as he walked to his car, he smiled. In less than an hour, his Kagome would be in his arms and she would come home. It would be a day to remember. Hopefully, she would not be too upset with him for coming into her room, but he had to do it. Being separated from her was killing him. It was the thought of seeing her again that helped him through all of those long and lonely years.

He drove through the city, and he took in deep, calming breaths, but nothing helped the buzz of nervousness that was enveloping his body. He could only hope that this reunion went the way he hoped it would and not end in disaster. He had been witness to many of his males falling victim to the wrath of their pregnant females. Inu Yasha had once made a comment to Suzaru about moving her big bottom out of his way when she was pregnant with their fourth pup and he ended up snuggling with the wolves for almost three weeks before her anger calmed enough to let him back into the den. And even then, her anger had not been fully appeased. Inu Yasha joked a few years later that he would never say another word to his mate about her body unless it was something positive. He did not think that he could survive another round with the wolves.

He directed his car onto the street that held the Higurashi Shrine. He saw the familiar house and he smiled. It would not be long now. He found a parking space and climbed out of his car. He pulled his sunglasses off and slowly began to climb the stairs, his heart thumping in his throat. Oh, please. Please don't let her be angry with him.

As he climbed up the stairs, he could hear angry voices. One of them was Kagome's, but the other was new. And, it belonged to a male. The male was screaming at his mate and that was unacceptable.

"Yumi told me that some guy gave you jewelry. Tell me, Kagome. How long have you been whoring yourself out, huh? And don't give me that crap about you not seeing anybody. I can tell that you're pregnant. You just wait, you little tramp. I am going to tell everyone in school that you have been sleeping around behind my back." Hojo screamed, his voice shaking with rage.

Angry tears streamed down Kagome's face. "When are you going to get it through that this skull of yours that I am not your girlfriend? I don't want you, I have never wanted you, and I never will want you. Yes, I'm pregnant and that is none of your business." She screeched, her face white.

Hojo's eyes narrowed. "So, you admit it. You have been spreading your legs. Who is it, Kagome? Is it that Inu Yasha guy that I keep hearing about? Well, where is he? I want to congratulate the loser that knocked you up." He hissed, clenching his fists.

Kouga stepped up behind the shaking boy. "If you wished to congratulate me, all you had to do was make an appointment at my office and I would have gladly made time for the young man who can't seen to stay away from my wife." He growled, his eyes narrowing.

Kagome's mouth dropped open, and for a moment, Kouga was scared that she was going to faint. The boy, however, recovered from his shock and sneered.

"So, you're the loser. So, was she any good? I suppose that your name is Inu Yasha, huh." Hojo sneered.

Kouga snickered. "No, the name is Kouga Ookami." He said, giving a slight bow.

Hojo's eyes widened and he stepped back a bit. He looked Kouga over and gulped. Kouga had long black hair that tumbled down his back, a firm build that was still visible even though he wore a business suit and it was clear that Kouga was a fighter. His stance told Hojo all he needed to know on just how much of an experienced fighter Kouga was. He glanced back at Kagome, who was still staring at Kouga.

"You can't be serious. This is the guy you have been screwing? You are screwing my father's boss?" Hojo hissed, waving his hand in Kouga's direction.

Kouga quirked a brow and smiled. "Your father works for me? How very interesting. I do believe that he and I will have a talk when I get back to the office. You, however, will never speak to Kagome again. She is taken and is my wife. Come near her again, and I will personally see to it that your existence is nothing more than miserable. My wife is pregnant and doesn't need your attitude or scorn. Now, you said that you were planning to go and tell Kagome's classmates that she is a whore, let me assure you that should you follow through with your threat, I will be forced to sue you. I am good friends with Inu Yasha and he will be willing to testify that he and Kagome never slept together and that your claims that she is a whore are false and meant to harm her for not going out with you. My wife is a very loyal woman and would never cheat on her mate. So, tell me, boy. Do you think that I won't do as I threaten?" He asked, a grin appearing upon his lips.

Hojo shuttered. He didn't even respond. Instead, he opted to walk past Kouga and trot down the steps and did not even look behind him. Kouga watched the young man disappear from sight and then slowly turned to face Kagome.

Kagome's face was ashen. She stared at him and when he moved forward, she stepped back.

"How?" She asked, her voice thick with emotion. Kami, help her. She didn't know if she wanted to run to him or slap the ever-loving shit out of him.

Kouga's eyes were soft as he looked down at her stomach. Her belly had started to expand a bit, but that was common with demon and hanyou pregnancies. His plump little mate was obviously confused and shaken by his sudden appearance, so he decided that the best place for the conversation would be inside.

He strolled over to her and gently lifted her into his arms. He carried her inside and looked around for her mother.

"Are you home alone?" He asked, his tone hard. He did not like it that she was alone. Anything could happen and there would be no one to help her. This would not do at all.

"Mama went to the store with my brother and grandpa is visiting old friends." Kagome replied, her eyes never leaving Kouga's face.

Kouga set Kagome down on the sofa and then kneeled before her, taking her hands in his. He brought her hands up to his lips and closed his eyes as he allowed his lips to caress the soft skin adorning her hands.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome." He chanted softly, as he leaned up and began to nuzzle her neck. He felt her stiffen for a moment and then relax. It was clear that she needed his attentions; all pregnant females need their mate's touch during this difficult time.

Kagome finally allowed the tears that she had been holding to slide down her cheeks. To have him near her, touch her, and just hold her made everything seem like a bad dream. When he pulled back, he gently wiped the tears from her face and gave her a small smile.

"You asked me a question outside. How. Well, demons last for a very long time. I was still considered a pup when you and I mated. I was only one hundred years old. I was the youngest to ever take control of a tribe and lead it with great success. After you were ripped away from us, I didn't do so well. It took a while and with the help of our friends, I was able to continue. Had it not been for Inu Yasha, Shippo, and Sesshomaru to help me after Sango and Miroku died, I would have given up hope, but Inu Yasha reminded me that you had as of yet to be born and that all I had to do was wait five hundred years until you emerged from the well. I did just that and while I waited, I evolved from a loud mouthed, uncivilized wolf to the man you see today." He said, his voice proud.

Kagome looked down. "But, I loved that loud mouthed, uncivilized wolf." She whispered. Kouga chuckled and moved to sit beside Kagome on the couch. "Don't get me wrong, behind closed doors, I am still the wolf you knew, but I now own several large companies and I have to act a certain way in public." He explained.

Kagome nodded. She looked over at him and saw the longing in his eyes. Suddenly, she realized exactly who it was who had been stalking her. Shaking in anger, she stood up and slowly turned to face him.

"It was you, wasn't it?" She demanded. His face paled a bit, but he slowly nodded. He knew exactly what she was talking about. "Kagome, I could not let you see me. I had to let you go through each experience. I saw myself in your bed and I was jealous. I could remember every single word, every single kiss and for a few moments, I hated my past self because he was doing something that I desperately wanted to do. I did follow you, and when I couldn't, I had friends follow you to ensure that you were safe and cared for. I never meant to scare you and it was only after my past self sniffed the drawing that I knew exactly who it was who was watching over you. That was why I was not as upset as I should have been." He said, his eyes pleading with her not to be upset.

Kagome's body was shaking and she opened her mouth to yell at him, but all of the stress and upset that she had gone through caused her stomach to lurch and she found herself clamping a hand to her mouth and darting up the stairs.

Kouga watched as his mate ran from the room, obviously sick. He took off after her and found her in the very same bathroom that they had made love in. He sighed and settled on his knees behind her, pulling her hair from her face and rubbing soothing circles on her back as she relieved the contents of her stomach.

When Kagome felt that she could speak without any more interruptions, she began to sob. "You could have come. You could have been here when I came out. You should have been here to help me." She screamed, turning on him and pounding on his chest.

Kouga held tightly to her, letting her cry into his chest. He had abandoned his coat and tie in the living room and felt her hot tears soak through his shirt. A lump formed in his throat. He could not explain to her that he wanted her to rest. He wanted to tell her that he wanted her body to get over one shock before he gave her another. But, all of his good intentions flew right out the window as he slowly rocked her.

Kagome was so hurt at the moment that she didn't know what to do. She loved this wolf, but he had not come for her when he knew that she would reappear. She spent two whole days sick with grief and he didn't do a damn thing.

Kouga's ears picked up the sounds of people coming into the house. He whispered to her that her mother and brother were home and that they should go down to greet them. Kagome pulled away from her mate and glared at him.

"What do you want from me, Kouga? After all, you are the one who was sneaking around, so what exactly do you want?" She demanded, her anger growing by the minute.

Kouga huffed. "I want my mate back. I want you to come home, to our house, to our bed. I want you by my side. That, Kagome, is what I want." He hissed, his own anger beginning to rise.

Kagome bristled. "You could have come to get me that first night. Why didn't you? Did you have something more important to do?" She asked.

Kouga let Kagome go and stood up. He glared down at her. "As a matter of fact, yes. I did have something more important to do. Forgive me for not dropping everything in my life to come rushing to your side. Damn, I forgot how irritating you could be." He said, his hand flying through his hair.

Kagome stood up. "If I am so damn irritating, then why don't you leave? After all, I have been alone for two days." She said, crossing her arms over her bulging stomach.

Kouga growled loudly, but did not respond. Instead, he turned and yanked open the bathroom door. He stormed down the stairs and nearly collided with her mother.

"Kouga?" Mrs. H. breathed, obviously shocked to see him. However, that shock turned to surprise when the wolf demon glared at her and said, "She is your problem now. You deal with her."

He grabbed his coat and tie before storming out of the house. He threw the coat on and stomped away from the house and towards the stairs.

Kagome stood in the bathroom in shock. Finally, she snapped out of it and ran after Kouga, wanting to take back the words she knew hurt him. She had been so angry at being ripped away from him that she could not think straight. Her mother stood still as Kagome rushed past her, and out the door. She hobbled down the stairs and saw Kouga get into his car.

"KOUGA!" Kagome yelled. The wolf looked over at her and then closed his door. He started his engine and pulled out of the space he was in. He pulled up next to Kagome, and lowered his window.

"I will provide for my pup and we no longer have to deal with each other. I am sorry to have even bothered, Kagome." He said as he stared directly in front of him.

Kagome grabbed onto the window. "Please, please don't go. I'm sorry, Kouga. I was just upset. Please." She sobbed.

Kouga did not even look at her. "Let go of my car, woman." He demanded. He pushed the button for the window to roll up and heard her gasp as her fingers were nearly caught. Without a glance over at her, he drove off.

Kagome felt her entire body grow cold. She moved over to the sidewalk and sat down. Her mate had left her.

* * *

Kagome stayed there for over an hour until her mother came down the stairs and found her. Kagome was unresponsive and had to be helped back up the stairs and into the house. She did not eat, and her grandfather threatened to go and find Kouga and then he would purify the wolf demon straight to hell. Kagome did not say a word. Finally, her mother helped her upstairs and to her room. She told Kagome to go to sleep and that things would look better in the morning. Mrs. H. turned off the light and closed Kagome's door. Kagome simply sat on the bed, staring at the wall.

* * *

Kouga sat at the head of his table in silence. Everyone continued to glance at him in curiosity and finally Suzaru asked, "Did you see Kagome?"

Kouga glanced up and then nodded. Inu Yasha chuckled. "I am guessing that she was pretty angry at you, huh? Well, you had it coming. She was really terrified that some maniac was stalking her. Imagine the shock of finding out that it was her future mate." He said.

Sesshomaru chuckled and glanced at his long-time friend. The wolf lowered his head and Sesshomaru detected sadness in his friend's scent.

"Wolf, what did you do?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice low. It was clear that things did not go as they had been planned, but then with the miko, things never worked the way they were supposed to.

"I left her." Kouga whispered. His words were so low that he had hoped that no one caught them, but two demons did catch them and both jumped up at the same time.

"Are you sitting there and telling us that you abandoned your pregnant mate? How could you do such a thing?" Suzaru screamed, her fists clenched together as if getting ready to strike her long time friend.

Miku glared at Kouga. "Kagome had every single right to be angry with you. You scared the shit out of her by creeping into her room at night and leaving her those presents. Any girl would be scared. And now that she has called you on it, you tell us that you left her, pregnant and scared. She doesn't know a damn thing about demon pregnancies, Kouga." She said, her voice hard.

Suzaru threw her napkin down onto her plate. "That's it. I am going to go and see Kagome. She needs all of the support she can get and its clear that she can't rely on her own mate. One fight and he bolts for the door." She sneered, her face twisted in disgust.

Kouga leapt up. "You forget your place, woman. I am still the leader of this damn tribe. Just because we are friends does not give you right to talk to me in such ways." He growled.

Sesshomaru stood up. "You are not my leader, wolf. And, the female is correct. The miko is under a lot of stress and with your childish behavior today, I have no doubt that you have aggravated the situation. She had every right to be upset and you were out of line. What exactly did you say to the miko?" He asked.

Kouga tried to think, but every time he tried to recall the conversation, he would only hear Kagome's pleas for him not to go and her sobs, and then he would hear him tell her to let go of his window before he rolled it up, nearly catching her fingers. He closed his eyes and heard a sigh.

"Obviously, it was not something a mate should ever say to his pregnant female. Well, she is yours to do with as you please. But, you will have to deal with her, at least for your pup's sake." Sesshomaru said as he placed his napkin on his plate before leaving the table.

Kouga sank down in his chair, deep in his own thoughts. He finally snapped out of long enough to tell everyone to leave him alone, but to his surprise, he was sitting at the table, all alone and in the dark.

Finally, Kouga stood up and walked through his home. He lived on a large compound and lived in the main house. There were several other houses built on the property for his tribe and he could see into Inu Yasha's home perfectly. He watched as Inu Yasha played with his grandpups as Suzaru watched, laughing. After the pups were done with their grandfather, they turned to the television and left their Inu Yasha and Suzaru alone. Inu Yasha took that opportunity to lean up and kiss his mate tenderly. Kouga watched as the hanyou pulled his mate into his arms and cuddled her to him, their happiness evident. Inu Yasha's pups had prospered and went out into the world to find their own fortunes, but still found time to bring their pups to visit the compound and their parents. It was nice to watch, but Kouga found that he was jealous. He wanted to be the one on the floor with his pups and hear Kagome laughing as the young ones jumped on him, their little tails wagging happily behind them.

Kouga stepped away from the windowand walked to the front door. He grabbed his keys and left his home. He got into his car and started the engine. He had to go back. He had to see her again.

* * *

Kagome wasn't tired. She just could not sleep, so she sat up and stared at the wall, reliving everything that happened since she first went to the feudal era. Her happiest times were with Kouga. She felt loved and safe with him. Now, she felt cold and alone. In all of her life, she had always feared being a single mom, and now that fear was coming to pass. She wanted to cry, she really did, but the tears would not come. So, she just sat and stared. That was the way Kouga found her when he climbed into the tree to watch her.

He had pulled back into the parking spot that he had occupied earlier and climbed out of his car. He locked it up and then made his way to the shrine. The lights were off and he easily climbed up the tree and sat on the limb, looking into the window.

He could see Kagome sitting up in her bed, her face blank. He bit his lip and wondered how she would take it if he were to enter her bedroom to talk to her. Would she scream at him and send him away? It certainly was a possibility.

He took a deep breath and thrust some confidence into himself. He was the male and right now, his female was hurting because of him. He would not let her go, his words be damned.

He reached out and slid the window open. He leapt inside, and took note that she did not move. He moved to the bed and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"Kagome, look at me." Kouga whispered, his finger stroking her cheek. For a moment, she did not respond, but finally, she turned her head and looked at him, her eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She sobbed, her hands coming up to hide her face as she rocked back and forth. His heart dropped as his woman cried. He shushed her and lifted her up. He sat down on her bed, his back against the wall and arranged her in his lap. Her tiny hands clutched his shirt and he slowly rocked her. He could feel the lump in his throat expand and he took in a deep breath.

"Kagome, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean what I said and I never should have said those things to you this afternoon. It was uncalled for and I should have expected for you to be angry with me. I am not letting you go, mate. You are mine and I will not allow us to be apart any longer." He said, his voice soothing her frazzled nerves.

He felt her nod and took in a deep breath. "I know that you are still very angry with me for deceiving you, and I don't blame you. But, right now, you and I need to work on rebuilding our home together and to do that, we need to be at our home. Let's go home, love." He whispered as he nuzzled her temple.

Kagome felt her body relax in his hold. His touches and caresses were helping to ease her and suddenly, she felt tired. She wanted nothing more than to relax in his arms and go to sleep, so she nodded and closed her eyes, content.

Kouga grinned as her head lulled back. He lifted her a bit, felt her stir, and then stood up. He walked to the door and opened it, only to find her mother standing by the door with a silly grin upon her face.

"I knew that you would come back. I was sitting outside, under the tree and saw you. Are you taking her back to your home?" Mrs. H. asked.

Kouga nodded. "Yes. We have a lot to work out, but as long as we take it slowly, things will be fine." He said, determination set in his voice.

Mrs. H. nodded. "Good. Bring her home tomorrow so that she can get her belongings. We will also have to do something about that school of hers. I don't think my father has any more diseases to give them, so he might start telling them that her problems are mental." She laughed, earning herself a grin from Kouga.

The wolf nodded and walked past the older woman and headed down the stairs. Kagome snuggled into his embrace and he sighed. He opened the door and left the house, this time, it was not in anger. He quickly got to his car and placed Kagome in the passenger's seat. He ran around and got in on the driver's side. He reached over and buckled her up, before snapping his own seat belt. Finally, he started the engine and took off.

As he drove, he reached over and entwined his fingers with Kagome's. He brought her hand up and kissed it. He drove as quickly as possible and did not stop until he reached his home.

He cut off the engine and opened his door to get out, cursing when he realized that he had forgotten to unsnap the seatbelt. He unbuckled himself and Kagome before jumping out and running to her side. He yanked the door open and gently lifted Kagome out of the car.

He made his way to the door and before he could touch it, it swung open, revealing an entire tribe of concerned friends.

Sesshomaru smirked. "I knew that you would go back. You simply can't stay away from her. She is your obsession." He said quietly.

Inu Yasha snorted as a look of wonder crossed Kouga's face. Finally, Kouga shook his head and grinned.

"My woman is home to stay." He said, his eyes twinkling. The tribe surged forward to congratulate their leader, but Inu Yasha held them back.

"Let it wait until tomorrow. He kind of has his hands full." The hanyou joked, earning himself an elbow in the gut from Suzaru and a bop on the head from a fully-grown Shippo.

Kouga nodded and excused himself. He walked up the stairs and headed to his room. Once inside, he placed his mate on the bed and quickly got rid of his shoes. Eagerly, he stripped himself of his clothing and then turned to his mate. He didn't care if he destroyed her clothing. He was going to take her shopping anyways, so to hell with the rags she was wearing.

Once she was as naked as he was, he lifted her up and placed her between his sheets. He covered her up and then turned to go to his side, but in his eagerness to be next to his woman, he forgot that he had thrown his shoes off and he ended up tripping on them, flying to the floor and hitting his elbow. He cursed loudly, and then heard Kagome's sleepy voice ask, "Are you alright, Kouga? What are you doing?"

Kouga quickly leapt up. He walked to his side of the bed and slid in beside her. His lips came down to her ear and he whispered, "I am about to continue my apology and love my mate up properly. Got a problem with that?"

Before she could say a word, Kouga claimed her lips and teased her with his tongue. When they parted, Kouga moved over Kagome and stared down at her beautiful face, which was highlighted by the moonlight that was streaming through the window.

"I love you, Kagome. I always have and I always will. This is forever. I will not be without you ever again." He said, before dipping his head down and kissing Kagome's neck.

He smirked when he felt her fingernails graze his back. Her breathing had become heavier and when she arched up into him, he knew that it was time to love his woman. As they made love, Kouga thanked the great Kami and his ancestors for blessing him with such a treasure. He could not wait for the future and with his mate at his side, he could now say that he was complete.

After they separated, Kouga held Kagome tightly in his arms. He had felt her drift into her dreams and he, then, finally allowed himself to relax. He dreamt of his life with Kagome. He dreamt of his pups. He dreamt of the future. Finally, he was happy.


	18. All Good Things That Must End

A/N: Ok, this is it. It is finished. I wanted to show everyone what had been happening in the lives of Kagome and Kouga after they got back together and had their pup.

I am sad to see it end, but I have a lot more ideas and am excited to be able to close the cover on this story and finish off some of my other projects. So, should anyone like to make a sequal to this story, go for it. Just let me know the title so I can read it, ok.

Thanks for all of the awesome reviews. They kept me inspired and helped in the completion of this fic. Without you guys, the story might have died long ago.

Enjoy this final piece and I look forward to seeing you guys soon.

* * *

Kouga smiled. He watched as Kagome held their new pup in her arms and cooed at it. He walked over and lovingly placed a kiss on the top of her head. She giggled and looked up at him.

"Well, what do you think, dad?" She teased, loving the way his face glowed proudly.

Kouga ran a finger over his son's little wolf ears and he smiled. "He is perfect, just like his mother." He said.

Kagome yawned and felt Kouga lean over her to pick their pup up. The pup mewled when his father's hands came into contact with him and he then jammed his fist into his mouth and began to suck on it.

Kouga's blue eyes twinkled as he chuckled at his son's behavior. The tiny grunts and whines told the new parents that their pup was happy and content, at least for now.

Kouga walked over to the rocking chair and sat down. He watched as his son relaxed in his arms and quickly fell asleep. Bringing his face down to the pup's head, Kouga took in a deep breath and smiled. He wanted to remember every scent, sight, and sound. He glanced over at Kagome and grinned when he saw that she had fallen asleep. She deserved it. She had worked so hard to deliver their pup and now that he was here, she deserved a rest.

Kouga leaned back and slowly began to rock. He thought about the months since he had brought Kagome to live at their home and he found that he was quickly wrapped up in memories.

True to his word, he took Kagome shopping the next day for clothing. He bought her maternity outfits that flattered her growing body and though she insisted that they cost too much, he bought her several pieces of jewelry to go with the outfits. Nothing was too expensive for his woman.

He had also kept his promise to that idiot, Hojo. He had called the father into his office and explained the situation. By the time Hojo's father left the office, Kouga was sure that Hojo would not be approaching Kagome ever again.

He had also hired a private tutor for Kagome so that she could finish her education. With her running back and forth to the feudal era, her grades had slipped and Kouga was determined to get her back to where she needed to be. Kagome had agreed to being tutored and she was now ahead of the students in her school. It would take another year, but Kagome would be able to graduate and could hold her head up high. She was greatly relieved that there were no more fake illnesses that her grandpa had to come up with. When she explained to him all of the various diseases that her grandpa claimed that she had, Kouga had to wonder why no one ever checked up on her, but he was glad that they didn't.

Kagome's pregnancy was hard. The pup grew at an alarming rate, and she had panicked and claimed that there was something wrong. Thankfully, Miku had trained as a mid-wife and explained that the pup was normal and that Kagome had nothing to worry about. As the time for the birth grew closer, Kagome began to obsess over the nursery and had Miku and Suzaru help her decide on a theme. There were many days that he would come home to find two tired female wolves sitting on the floor while Kagome happily chattered away about various themes. Finally, Kagome decided on teddy bears and he shuddered. He didn't have anything against teddy bears, but it was just such a girly thing. However, his mate was determined and finally she told him that if he did not agree then she would hold out on him and that was just something he was not interested in being left out on. So, he and Inu Yasha found themselves painting the nursery a light blue and then placed a teddy bear border all around the room. Sesshomaru did not help. Well, he claimed that he was supervising and that Kagome had put him in charge to make sure that they didn't slack off, so he was actually working.

By the time the nursery was done, Kouga was sick of teddy bears. However, Sesshomaru, being a wise ass, decided that it would be funny to have his office decorated in a teddy bear theme as well and when Kouga came to the office the following week, he was assaulted by the sight of teddy bears everywhere. It was suddenly clear to Kouga that though Sesshomaru was still as cold as he could be, he had developed a sense of humor over the years. Well, when the time came and a female decided that she could put up with the 'holier-than-thou' attitude, paybacks would be a bitch. He had to wonder if Sesshomaru liked the color pink.

Shaking his head, Kouga stopped his rocking and slowly stood up. He walked over to the bassinet that stood beside their bed and he placed his son into the soft bedding. Kouga grinned when one of the little wolf ears twitched.

Kouga turned away from the pup and sat down beside Kagome. It amazed him that after all of the years that they had been apart, she was still as beautiful and loving as he remembered her.

After she got over her anger of being ripped away from him, she had calmed down quite a bit and finally accepted that though she could never make up for him being alone all those years, she could give him what he had missed in the years that were to come. Both had agreed not to bring up the past and to look towards the future, but occasionally, Kouga would allow his mind to go back to that day he had first seen her.

His original intent had been to use her to find the jewel shards for him, but after she had tamed his wolves, he came to realize that she had tamed him as well. A small human miko tamed the fierce prince of wolves. It was certainly something to marvel at.

However, he was grateful to the fates that brought her to his life. He could not imagine another day passing by without her near. She was the reason why he rushed home at night and the reason why he never failed to follow her to bed, even if it was early. It was just too much not to be near her.

After tucking his mate into the covers, Kouga moved to stand at the window. It was dark and now that both mother and pup were asleep, Kouga decided that he, too, would join them.

He quickly pulled off his clothing and slid into the bed, being careful not to wake his precious mate. He pulled her close and closed his eyes. His mind, yet again, went back to that day when he had kidnapped her and decided that she would become his mate. Though she had fought him, he finally won and now he had the family he had always dreamed of.

Finally, Kouga the prince of wolves, was at peace.


End file.
